Another Chance
by tatewaki2000
Summary: After Misty's funeral, 18-year-old Ash Ketchum withdrew from society. His plan was simple: ignore everyone else. Unfortunately, waking up as a prepubescent 10-year-old was something NOT on his list. Time-travel fic. Ash/Misty
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_

* * *

_

Light streamed pass the crystal chandelier and illuminated the white altar.

The elderly priest smiled while brushing his thin gray beard. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Excited guests whispered amongst each other.

"You may now kiss the bri-"

"Kiss her good, Ashy-boy! WOOHOO!" interrupted Gary. He pressed down on his black tux, smirking at the light laughter that swept throughout the chapel. "Don't disappoint your Best Man afte-YEOWCH!"

Ash Ketchum smacked the back of Gary's head. "So sorry," he apologized, "We still need to get him fixed." He grinned as several younger female guests giggled. He was about to say something else, before a soft hand gripped his jaw.

Misty blushed as she turned her soon-to-be-husband's face towards her. "I believe he was going to say kiss the bride."

Ash blushed, and as her words sank in, the entire world seemed to drift away from existence. All he could hear was his heartbeat, as he nervously glanced to her soft, pink lips.

… He leaned closer…

Brock nudged Gary to get off the stage. Miss Delia Ketchum cried tears of joy, as Professor Oak tried to console her.

…He placed his hands on her cheeks…

Pikachu watched wide-eyed.

…Ash slowly inched closer to Misty….

And they…**-BOOOOM!-**

Their lips never made contact as the church's front door exploded.

No words could firmly grasp how the wood splinters flew everywhere, or how sections of the roof collapsed, or how the floor ignited with flames. The hiss of mechanical claws followed as they were fired through the stain-glass windows, and sliced through the cement walls like butter.

Screams quickly followed.

Immediately, Ash watched as several guests, which included Lance and the Elite Four, got ready to fight back.

His fury tripled as he recognized Team Rocket's trademark robotic mecha. Ash reached for his belt, but at that moment a piece of the roof fell and hit his head.

His vision went blurry, as he fell to the floor.

And the sound of Misty's scream faded away, as he lost consciousness.

Nothing Would Ever Be The Same Again.

**Another Chance - Arc I**

When he had awoken it was nighttime. Despite this, he could make out the shadows of his friends and family members watching him, but silently.

The poor lighting flickered, revealing someone lying across the chapel. He could have sworn he'd saw Gary crying, as he slowly approached him.

Ash pushed pass his childhood rival, and continued walking forward. The fallen shape was becoming more familiar with each passing step.

Thunder struck, lighting up the night sky. And instantly he knew who was on the floor.

Ash fought against his nerves as he rushed to his Bride. His heart beat pounding when he noticed she wasn't breathing.

His body shook, as he knelt next to her, and felt her cold skin.

The 18-year-old Groom's stupor was broken as he felt someone lightly grip his shoulder.

"Ash." Lance's voice was the first to break the silence. "Please, forgive us. We should have done more."

Ash Ketchum turned to the floor.

"She isn't dead," whispered Ash. Brock tried to approach him, before Ash began to scream. "We can save her! Why won't anyone save her?"

Ash's voice died when he noticed Pikachu looking up at him, standing next to Misty's unmoving body.

"Pika Pi," cried Pikachu. The Pokemon's tears were falling onto the floor.

And that was when the reality of everything hit him. His life was never a storybook. There wouldn't be a happy ending. Misty was gone, forever.

So Ash ran.

Cold tears coated his face as he ran into the dark night. It was raining outside, which drenched his body, but it served to hide his crying.

And tied up, still in the chapel, he could hear Team Rocket trio's insane laughter at their first success in a long time.

* * *

One Year Later

Delia Ketchum could never quite forget that horrid day. She sat on her plush couch, while she lost herself in her thoughts.

_'Why can't you understand! I don't want your pity! I don't need anyone!" Ash had screamed._

_He then pulled himself away from Professor Oak's hold. Ash's long, black bangs hid his face. _

_Then for a second, he stopped and stared at her, his mother._

"_I need to be left alone."_

Ash had later settled down in Pallet Town. But despite him living so near, she rarely saw him since the incident. He was always gone, due to his training or from his usual research missions.

Ms. Ketchum blinked awake, as her Mr. Mime held out a new batch of muffins. She gave a weak smile, as she placed one fresh raspberry dessert on her plate.

"Thank you."

"Mi-Mime," he bowed. Before trailing back to his chores.

Delia Ketchum took a deep breath. Professor Samuel Oak was going to arrive soon. And she was a wreck. Delia wiped away her tears, hoping it hadn't ruined her mascara.

Then at the moment, she heard several hard taps on her door. '_That must be him_.' Her eyes brightened.

Delia rushed to open the door.

She had almost gasped, when the neighborhood Professor was standing right next to her son.

She quickly hugged her little boy, squeezing him like a teddy bear. Professor Oak's smile never left his face, as he let himself in.

"Oh Ash!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're safe! Are you eating right?"

"I'm fine," Ash whispered.

She hid her frown, as she led both of them to the living room, she gave Mr. Mime a bright smile, as the Pokemon laid another plate of freshly baked biscuits on the table.

"Ash," said Professor Oak, "I am proud of you."

Ash almost looked taken aback, but he'd quickly grasped his composure.

"What for?" Of course he knew, but he wanted to know what _they_ knew.

His mom looked surprised. "For being the Gym Leader of Pallet Town," spoke Delia, "For doing a great job as Professor Oak's protégé, and being so dedicated to your Pokemon Research."

Ash stood up and stared. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. I will never forget Misty," he whispered. "Never."

"Ash, please be reasonable," replied Professor Oak. His voice was warm like always. "Despite your…obsession…with Pokemon for the past year. And ignoring the reason for your dedication, they are very amazing accomplishments. We were just hoping, you'd take a short break."

Ash's glare softened.

"I'm sorry," Ash relented, " I was being paranoid. But please, let me tell you about my newest research project." Ash hid his grin when he noticed he'd caught Professor Oak's interest. "It was a complete success."

"Really?" gasped Professor Oak. "You've done it again, Ash! That-That's the project where you would prove that it was possible to teach Pokemon moves that were once thought impossible, am I right?"

Ash nodded. And the Professor laughed maniacally.

"FANTASTIC!" he exclaimed, "Enhancing a Pokemon's arsenal of attacks by-"

"And there are even more research studies I'll be implementing!" interrupted Ash, "For example, I have proven a way to allow a Rattata to knock out a Snorlax, just from using Tackle."

Ash was not disappointed, when the Professor seemed to almost foam from the mouth while calculating these endless revolutionary possibilities.

However, Ash didn't think he'd see his mother throw a punch at the Professor, hitting him right in the nose.

"Samuel!" she screamed, "We are supposed to help Ash!" Just as the words flew out, Ms. Ketchum's hand quickly covered her lips.

The truth was always painful.

Even though, he understood why he was brought here, actually hearing it was another thing.

"I am fine," defended Ash. His voice sounded mechanical, no hint of emotion tainted his words.

Unfortunately, Delia Ketchum would not go down without a fight.

"ASH! LOOK AT YOURSELF!" screamed Delia. She pointed at her child, who looked as if he hadn't slept in months. "YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF, OVER HER!"

Her hands clutched her chest.

"Please. Please." She was now on her knees. "Stop living in the past. And live. Live for all the people who love and care for you. Live, for me."

He couldn't bear to see his mother cry so he looked away. Why he didn't run away, he would never know, but as he tried to not see her tears, his sight caught his reflection, in a nearby mirror.

He couldn't push down the disgust building in his mouth. He looked horrible.

"I'm sorry." Ash finally whispered. He knelt by her, and wiped away her tears. "You're right. I love you, Mom."

They hugged. "I promise to do better."

"Gweorf?" choked Professor Oak.

Oh. They were standing on top of him.

As they helped Professor Oak to his feet, mother and son couldn't hold their laughter.

The moment ended just as quickly, when Officer Jenny broke down the front door.

All three of them just stared at her.

"Ehehe…Sorry for the door," slowly chuckled Officer Jenny, but her stance grew rigid when she just remembered why she'd done so in the first place. "I have an A-Class Emergency! We need Mr. Ash Ketchum and Professor Samuel Oak, immediately!"

Ms. Ketchum gave her son one last hug.

"Ash, promise me you'll be safe."

"I will Mom. I love you too," whispered Ash.

She tried to not cry, as she watched the police car drive away.

**-Later on…-**

Ash and Professor Oak were updated as Officer Jenny drove them to the dried up waterfall, near the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"It so happens that an abandoned and disgruntled Alakazam was seen attacking random citizens. That same Pokemon has now trapped one of our local children," explained Officer Jenny, "I was advised that your expertise would prove invaluable."

When they arrived at the scene, they were all greeted with a disturbing sight. A young boy was cornered near the edge of a cliff with a huge Alakazam slowly forcing the child towards the edge.

The child was trapped near the old, dried up waterfall's edge, and that was even more dangerous than the raging Alakazam. Over the months the water in the waterfall begun to run dry, and a fall from that height would lead the child to plunge into a canyon of razor sharp rocks.

"Professor we can't use our Pokemon. They might alert and panic the Alakazam, causing him to knock the kid off the cliff," whispered Ash.

"I agree," replied Professor Oak, "I think I have a possible solution. I can lure the Alakazam away from the boy, by using this spray." Professor Oak quickly took out a purple vial. "Luckily, Erika had given me this vial for experimentation earlier today. This perfume contains the chemicals used in the Pokemon technique 'Attract.' You retrieve the child while I serve as the distraction."

Nodding his head, Ash quietly crawled towards the child as the Professor opened the vial.

Everything was running smoothly. The Alakazam was completely distracted, and Ash was able to get close enough to reach the frightened child; however, something went terribly wrong.

**-BOOM!-**

No one knew where the large explosion came from, but the large 'BANG' snapped Alakazam out of his distracted trance. The angry Pokemon began blasting psychic attacks randomly. Each blast would demolish chunks of the earth, but suddenly one of the Pokemon's powerful Psybeams would fly towards the little child.

Ash cursed as he saw the purple energy flying towards the little boy.

'_We were so close!_'

Unable to find a way to stop the beam Ash's quick reflexes pushed the child away from the attack. But he was too slow, and Ash could only scream in pain as the psychic blast struck him off the cliff.

He could hear the screams of Professor Oak and Officer Jenny; however, everything in the situation seemed so surreal. Death never felt so close as his body bled from the sheer intensity of the attack.

Snippets of incomplete memories of his childhood came into mind. Memories of his befriending of Pikachu, his Pokemon journey, and his adventures with friends and Misty flashed in and out as he fell further towards the rocky floor.

'_I'm going to die.'_ An image of Misty flashed to mind. '_ Is this what I really want?"_

But Ash knew this couldn't be the right way to go. He had just begun to bond with his mom, and he hadn't even said goodbye to Pikachu yet.

However, before some random solution to his predicament could occur pain shot into his body, and a large 'THUD' could be heard from the canyon floor.

* * *

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

"Is it bad that I expected something a bit…more?" Ash said to himself. If this was the afterlife, it was a tremendous letdown. He could see nothing, and it felt like he was lying on a spongy mattress.

That was before Ash tried to roll on his back, and realized he was only lying facedown on his bed.

"I'm alive?" he gasped. He then realized what he said. "I'm…alive." Ash got to his feet, but as stretched his back he couldn't help but stop and look around.

_'This can't be right…'_

His skin crawled, when he recognized every single of the once-forgotten Pokemon figurines and posters that decorated the walls. Do they still make some of these anymore?

He carefully touched a single, working Voltorb clock on the bedside's desk.

Ash recognized the room. It was his room…before he had his Pokemon journey.

He was in his house. And not dead…

He jumped backwards when the alarm clock went off, before turning the item off.

Slowly Ash's attention fell to the pajamas he was wearing. Touching the familiar fabric, his hands glided to where his chest was punctured by the sharp rocks and discovered there were no stitches or bumps. His body felt completely healthy.

Deciding to not think about it, Ash slowly walked to the door, only to fall backwards when it opened.

"Ash wake up," yawned the woman. "Time for Breakfast!" She blinked in surprise when she saw her son awake (…and gazing?) at her. "Oh you're already awake, hunny."

"Mom?" He rubbed his eyes twice, studying the beauty in front of him

"You look so young," came his dazed reply. '_How long have I been asleep? I never knew cosmetic surgery was so advanced._'

Initially confused by her cute Ashypoo's gawking, Ms. Ketchum blushed at the compliment, but disregarded it as a ploy to get him that new Pokemon plushy the shops in Viridian City were selling. '_Kids these days._'

"Just hurry up Ash," she ordered, "and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes, Mom," replied Ash. He quickly walked pass her, and went to the bathroom.

Delia Ketchum rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, then." She glanced at the now closed bathroom door, before walking to the kitchen.

Ash could have sworn he heard his Mom muttering about aliens and abductions, but quickly ignored it. His head was already hurting, and he didn't want to even think about what was happening. He was still a bit freaked out at what his mom did to his room.

Maybe this was some type of twisted bonding she wanted to do?

'_But she looks so young?_' pondered Ash.

Ash instinctively walked to the sink.

'_I guess I'll ask the Professor what happened when I…wha…whu...uh…WHAT!'' _ Ash froze when he caught his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

His 10-year-old reflection stared right back.

"Well, look at that," he croaked. This time he recognized how his voice was all high pitched and squeaky.

Our 10-year-old hero would have screamed, if he didn't trip on his feet, and knock himself out with the toilet.

Somewhere near Pallet Town, a 12-year-old Misty was fishing by the river.

* * *

**Third times the charm. Revised again on 6/22/10.**

**And please give a 'Thank You' to ShadictheHedgehog. He is splendiferous, and a very, very patient beta.**

**Shadic: "It helps that you write an amazing story!"**

**Ehehehe. Shadic is way too nice. –gives Shadic a Giant Pikachu Plushy-**

**Anyways, Ch. 27 will be up this Sunday! (Or maybe earlier) **

**Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance

'_Was my bathroom always this bright?'_'

He had awoken several minutes after his embarrassing collapse, and Ash decided to just not move for several minutes.

So Ash Ketchum lied on his bathroom floor, choosing to waste time since he miraculously gained too much of it. '_Maybe it was a trick of the light?_' No one could travel back in time the way he did!

After several quick seconds of internal debating Ash slowly stood up and looked at the hanging mirror.

It was definitely confirmed. Ash Ketchum was staring at his 10-year-old reflection.

Looking down at his body, for a closer look, he gawked at how small his body was. It felt as if he had to tiptoe in order to reach high places! Ash gave a longing look, remembering when he had finally hit his growth spurt.

"I must have gone insane," whispered the now young boy. "Do I have to hit puberty all over again?" Now that thought gave him shivers.

'_Time travel isn't possible, yet…it happened. Did I dream my whole life? Am I going crazy_?'

Ash's musings were cut short as he heard a familiar threat, something that had disappeared ever since he had left for his Pokemon journey.

"ASH! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"

Still shaken by the absurdity of the entire situation Ash wanted to just scream like a madman, but chose to ignore that silly impulse. Ash had to scoff at that thought. Long, long ago Ash Ketchum might have thought this strange adventure would be "cool", but he knew better.

'_If I'm in the past does that mean Misty is…alive?'_

Why hadn't he thought about that sooner?!

Gripping his hand into a tight fist, Ash could feel the blood pumping in his veins.

'_I don't care if I'm dreaming,_' decided Ash. The possibilities seemed endless! '_Just seeing her…would be fantas-_'

"ASH, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

Shaking from the overwhelming excitement of meeting Misty again, Ash quickly marched into the kitchen. His mother was glaring at him for his tardy arrival to the kitchen table, but he didn't care. He was going to be with his Misty again!

'_But am I really going to be with my Misty?_' thought Ash.

That single reminder threatened to crack the grin plastered onto his face. It had taken years until Ash and Misty were physically active. He would have to wait eight years.

'_EIGHT YEARS!_' That thought was the foot that crushed his dreams of a fast wedding and the joys of a fulfilling honeymoon. '_WHAT the heck am I thinking? I'm 10-years-old now… I shouldn't even be thinking about this.'_

Lost in thought, Ash gave a spaced off look while he sat in his chair at the table. His mother was beginning to give him a funny stare.

'_Is Ash…thinking?!_ _Maybe I was right about the aliens …' _came a curious thought. That thought didn't last long since it was too silly, so she chose to just wait for her child to snap out of his strange reverie. Unfortunately her patience was running a little short, because she was hungry; therefore she did the next best thing.

She smacked him in face.

"OUCH!" came her son's squeaky reply. Her Ash always had a thick head.

Glaring at his mom, Ash ignored her failed attempt towards hiding her laughter. '_Ouch. I almost forgot about her quirky personality. I wonder what is with my Mom and smacking people?_'

Ignoring the silly smile on his mother's face, Ash climbed back onto his chair, and they both began to eat their food. After a couple bites Ash couldn't stop himself from cramming the food into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he ate so much, but the delicious, mouthwatering breakfast was definitely a masterpiece.

As Ash's mother smiled at seeing her son's familiar actions, her thoughts lingered towards his upcoming Pokemon journey. Her heart felt like it was going to break as she thought of how her young son would be leaving for the world tomorrow. At least she knew he would be okay. He was a good boy, and had been planning for his journey for several months.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" came her innocent question.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" replied Ash as he swallowed another spoonful of scrambled eggs.

Delia Ketchum was usually prone to shock, probably desensitized from all the outrageous things her child had done in her lifetime, but her eyes had practically popped out of her skull when he heard his reply. '_Is this the same child whose been begging me for a Pokemon for the last four years? How could Ash forget?_' The thoughts kept racing around her mind.

"Ashy are you feeling well?"

Wondering why his mother was staring at him strangely, Ash simply said he was a little tired. When breakfast was finished the young boy, simply by reflex, grabbed the plates and washed the dishes. As he headed out the kitchen door, Ash had also said he was going up to his room to clean it up a bit.

He had then quietly muttered an "I love you" to his mom, and went upstairs.

Now she was completely certain something was wrong with her son. Her son was being strange today… he seemed so well behaved.

'_But isn't that a good thing?'_ mused Mrs. Ketchum.

For some reason the ideas of 'aliens' and 'abductions' didn't seem so unlikely anymore.

***************************************

Dressing up took Ash a few minutes since he was definitely excited towards exploring Pallet Town. He chose to discard his usual clothing for a simple black shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. He had hesitated when he saw his trademark hat sitting on his desk, but chose to ignore it.

Ash could feel his mother's gaze as he walked out the front door, but he knew it was probably from some confusion of his different choice of clothing attire.

Disappointment was the first reaction he felt when he took in the surroundings. That was, because EVERYTHING looked exactly the same. He had at least expected a slight variance compared to the town's future version.

Walking for the sake of walking was a habit he had later formed on his journeys, so Ash mindlessly walked down a nearby gravel path as he listened to his surroundings. '_An awesome way to reduce stress._' He took several deep breaths as the wind brushed his hair, and his mind wandered to the rhythmic noises his footsteps made.

Ash had not noticed that he had been walking towards Professor Oak's laboratory until he reached the Professor's gates.

The lab looked as plain as ever, but he could not help but notice how bright the paint shined compared to his last visit.

"I guess I've spent too much time here," mused Ash.

"Hey loser! Staring at a laboratory ain't gonna make you any smarter!" yelled a familiar voice.

***************************************

Life was very good for Gary Oak. Everything was going perfectly as thoughts of his brand-new car floated in his mind. It still sucked that his parents were forcing him to bring a chauffeur to drive HIS car.

"Dang. I hope Gramps is able to get me an awesome Pokemon," mused Gary. Shrugging his shoulders, he lazily walked to his Grandpa's lab, winking at any passing fan girls.

Reaching his Gramp's lab, he saw some kid just staring into the distance. He had to blink twice until he recognized that it was Ash.

'_What the hell is he wearing?_' thought Gary.

He could have ignored the annoying pest, but seeing Ash looking so dumbstruck at his Gramp's place was too good of an opportunity to ignore. Also, he had a new car to rub in Ash's face.

"Hey loser! Staring at a laboratory ain't gonna make you any smarter!" boomed Gary's voice.

Watching Ash squirm would have been his highlight of the day, but when Ash turned around, the loser looked at him with a strange expression. It felt like the dummy didn't recognize him for a second.

"Wow… How many brain cells did you kill from looking too hard into the sun Ashy-boy?" laughed Gary. It was too funny. Ash must be really out of it today!

"Gary. It's nice to see you," replied his rival.

'_That's…strange. Where is Ash's annoying attitude?_'

Before he could point out that Ash was beginning to sound like a sissy, Ash began walking away from him. '_That jerk! He thinks he can ignore me?!_'

"Ketchum get over here! Don't you act like you're better than me!"

Gary felt himself charging the loser with his fist clenched, but temporarily halted his assault as he heard Ash's indifferent reply.

"I know I am."

***************************************

Ash forced away a large grin as he imagined Gary fuming over his comment.

Seeing Gary back there really brought some good childhood memories. "Future Gary" had become way too tame after deciding to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Ash was about to leave, but he heard charging footsteps.

Sidestepping to his left, he watched as Gary Oak fell to the ground after missing the punch.

"Gary…that was pathetic," chuckled Ash.

Not wanting to waste time in a pointless argument, he broke into run before Gary could say another word.

Without a care in the world Ash just ran towards the cliff where he supposedly "died."

After several minutes, Ash could feel his breathing quicken and body slow from the run. '_Dang it. My younger body is already tired?_' Limited to only a slow jog, Ash grudgingly walked towards his destination.

Pushing himself through several thick bushes and tall grass, he could feel the doubt of time travel vanish as he saw the lustrous view before him.

He quietly observed the thick abundance of grass and flowers, that hadn't existed "yesterday." The soft splashes and ripples of the heavy stream of water were even more glaringly obvious, since the waterfall had dried up so long ago. Nature was everywhere, and the startling beauty about it was breath taking.

"It's so beautiful," gasped Ash.

"I know," whispered a familiar voice behind him.

Ash could feel his heart stop beating.

**A/N: YAY! So far we got 4 reviews. :D Lets see if we can get over 10! Lol.**

**Just want to say thank you for the people who did review gives them virtual cookies. :D**

**Don't be afraid to review! :P No matter how tiny the review, I appreciate the effort of pushing that "review button."**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance

The rushing river swooshed in the background, while the wind began to pick up, ruffling the branches overhead. Couple leaves broke free, being pulled away from the sudden cool breeze.

But Ash's mind was blank of the stunning scenery. Instead his focus was only on the young teenage girl standing a few feet away from him. She gave him a timid smile, as she slowly approached him.

'_Misty.'_

Ash wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth wouldn't work. So he stood there. Exactly like a statue. The only part that was missing was a Pidgey crapping on his head.

"Hi there," she shook his hand, before continuing. "Are you from Pallet Town?"

He nodded.

"You're so lucky," she sighed. "It's a really pretty place to live."

Oh! She was speaking to him! You can do this Ash, just don't…

"You're prettier," dumbly tittered Ash.

…_screw up._

Seconds passed by, as he realized what he'd just came off as a guffawing moron.

All his fears were squashed up, as he tried to rectify the situation. He took a deep breath and was going to hopefully say something more…ordinary. But paused as Misty broke out into light laughter. Her melodic voice stirring up his insides, making him feel more alive that he'd been in months.

"Why thank you," she smiled.

Ash watched dumbfounded. Especially concerned with the lack of a scorned-woman's-wrath. Maybe he was over-thinking everything.

Misty was being uncharacteristically friendly as she wrapped her fingers with his, and pulled him towards the campsite.

"So as I was saying," she mused, "How is Pallet Town?"

"Lonely," was his automatic response. He suppressed a painful memory, before looking at the young teen leading him. "I'm Ash, by the way."

"Oh." Misty looked surprised, before shaking the already grabbed hand. "Um. I think I know…why."

Ash chuckled, feeling that his sanity leaving him. If he was going to unknowingly crap up his own timeline, he might as well not go at full blast.

"Please, forgive me." He looked towards her, at what he hoped was a charming expression. "For I don't know the proper etiquette, when in the presence of a Princess." He gave a serious small bow.

Misty just stared at him. Blinked. "Did you hit your head?"

Ash grinned like a loon. Oh how he missed moments like these.

"No," he nodded to himself, "Would you want me to?"

Misty stared again.

"Actually," Ash continued before she could gain her bearings, "I recognized you from the very beginning. And I'm such a huge fan."

Before she could move, he had fumbled with his pockets and looked excited when he'd taken out a piece of paper and a pen. "You're my favorite Cerulean Gym Leader," he grinned, "Can I have your autograph?"

Misty gave a small frown, as she looked at the pen, confused at the suddenness of the strange hyper boy. "Well-"

"Quick question though!" he continued on, "I mean! How do you not go crazy in your family! They're, just sooo…old."

In no time flat, she grabbed the pen and with flourish wrote her name. She gave him an approving smile. This looked like the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

They had spent the last hour talking. Both sitting by the bubbling river, as they laughed and chattered about Pokemon and anything in general.

For Ash, he had felt as if he were swept into a dream.

_'I've missed you, so much.'_

He squeezed his fist tightly, digging his nails into his palm. He had to fight the growing urge to not yell out to the Heavens. He had to fight it. Not trusting himself at the moment.

_'Don't cry, Ketchum. Damn you, don't cry!'_

He rubbed his eyes, trying to erase any evidence.

"It's been lonely," whispered Misty. She scooted closer to the oblivious trainer, sitting elbow-to-elbow _"I've missed you Ash."_

"W-WHAT!" Ash fell backwards off the log, crashing on his back.

"Di-did you say something?"

Misty broke out in giggles, as she waved her hand. "You're a really funny, person."

Ash bit his lip, not trusting his own voice. He could have sworn, that he'd hear Misty say his name.

Taking a deep breath, he noticed the sun beginning to set, and told her that he had to go back.

"I'd like to see you again."

Ash gave her a warm smile, before answering. "Me too."

Misty watched silently, until the mysterious boy was too far to see in the distance. She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

As soon as he was certain Misty could no longer see him, Ash fell to the floor gasping for air. His arms and legs shook uncontrollably, built up from the whirlwind of emotions trapped from the unexpected meeting.

Ash looked to his shaking hand. He had never known that he could feel so afraid and excited at the same time.

As he slowly got to his feet, he heard a loud clinkering of footsteps from the nearby foliage.

"SO THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE HIDING LOSER!" yelled a sweating Gary. He pressed his hands to his knees, while gasping for air. His cheeks were red, as if sun-burnt from running in the heat all day.

Ash took a puff of fresh air, and walked around his childhood rival. Even he had his limits.

"HEY!" Gary screamed…again.

Ash's ears were beginning to hurt from all the screaming. So he stopped walking and faced him, before spitting on Gary's face.

The spit dribbled down Gary's cheek.

"What?" barked Ash.

At that moment, Ash could almost see the imaginary flames-of-youth™ erupting through Gary's body as he furiously rubbed his face.

But just as instantly, Gary's posture went lax. And his face adorned his trademark sneer.

"Tomorrow. When we get our first Pokemon," his voice was low and angry, "I'll show you whose the best. And I'm goin' ta make you wish you had worn diapers when ya' piss yourself!"

"Out of my way, LOSER!" Gary shoved past Ash, and rushed back to town.

…

…

Ash lightly pinched himself. Had Gary Oak just challenge him to a Pokemon fight?

* * *

Ash looked out his window, gazing at the stars.

Once upon a time, he and Misty had kissed under the same starlit night, happening on his 18th birthday, the day after he proposed.

His mind drifted to Pikachu, and the start of his second journey.

"Tomorrow is the big day," whispered the anxious boy.

Giving a tired yawn, Ash carefully wrapped himself with his blanket, resting his head on his pillow.

At that moment, Ash really felt like a kid. He had _another chance_ to get everything just right. Everything was going to change. And Misty would never be taken for granted ever again.

He was going to try his hardest to be her knight-in-shining-armor, sacrificing his life and limb to keep her safe.

Closing his eyes, he could feel his awareness drifting.

No more nightmares. Tomorrow was when the real journey begins.

* * *

**A/N:**

**EDITED: October 10, 2010**

**

* * *

**

Happy Thanksgiving!

^^ I want to thank the readers who reviewed last chappy. *gives them virtual chibi-pikachus*

:D Hurrah! We passed the 10 review mark, lets see how large that number can get. Lol

;) Remember…don't be afraid to review No matter how tiny the review, I really do appreciate the effort of pushing that "review button."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance

The walk to Professor Oak's lab was nice.

The sun had yet to peak over the horizon, and the town was peaceful. Ash would sometimes listen to the chirping of crickets as he walked on the gravel path.

Ash let out a small sigh as he thought of how badly he was going to screw up the timeline. Having a plan aimed towards gaining Misty's attention was going to be…difficult. The time traveler rolled his eyes at the understatement.

What did he have to do? Well…Misty always did have a thing for the popular heroic types. '_I guess I could become a Pokemon prodigy,' _came an amusing thought. Ash Ketchum knew events and techniques that could make any Pokemon League green with envy. Ash wondered how quickly he could beat eight gyms this time around…

'_Since we are too young to do certain stuff,_' grumbled Ash. He could clearly recall how his self-confidence had shattered into a million pieces ever since his last shower.

Ash's mind drifted as he remembered when he and his Pokemon defeated the Elite Four. The time traveler quickly shook his head. "But… that took me six years."

Forcing himself to focus on the present, Ash found himself standing in front of Professor Oak's door. Looking down at his cute-looking Pikachu watch he gave an affirming nod as it blinked 7:00 A.M.

'_Right on time,_' confirmed Ash as his fist began banging on the door.

The time was exactly 7:06 A.M. when Ash was greeted with a yawning Professor Oak, dressed in his crumpled up white lab coat. Ash was fascinated at how much healthier the Professor looked compared to his future counterpart.

Samuel Oak casually looked at Ash's confident grin. "How may I help you?"

Giving him a bright smile, Ash couldn't help but feel relaxed. "Hi Professor Oak! I'm here for my first Pokemon!"

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Remember! The early bird catches the worm," cheered Ash, giving his future-mentor a silly grin. '_I wonder where that saying came from…'_

Before the Professor could protest Ash had quickly slid past the scientist and walked towards the main lab.

The Professor gave one large yawn before he gently closed the front door. Samuel gave a light shrug before following the young boy to his laboratory.

***************

Ash's eyes brightened as the Professor pushed a special button that revealed the hidden starter Pokeball set. '_That was always so cool,'_ grinned Ash. Professor Oak always made the neatest things.

Oak gave a light smile as he saw Ash's reaction. He personally enjoyed developing this newly trademarked Pokemon security system. "As you can see Ash I like to keep my things nicely organized, unlike your room."

Ash gave a mental wince. '_Ouch. Nice one._'

"However, I must commend you Mr. Ketchum for being early for once," continued Professor Oak, "I see your mother is finally rubbing her good qualities onto you."

"She is rubbing what on me," choked Ash. "Professor…you're such a perv."

Ash gave himself a mental pat on the back as he saw his future-mentor's shocked expression. '_Point for me Professor._'

"A-Ash I didn't mea-mea… uhh… no…tha-that," stuttered the blushing Professor.

"I was kidding," waved Ash. "Can we hurry this up? I'm really excited about getting my first Pokemon?"

Straightening his posture, the Professor calmed himself before speaking. "You're right Ash. Since you are the first person here you are allowed to choose from all three starter Pokemon. The selections are Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur."

Ash tilted his head in confusion. "Umm. Professor… I think I heard you incorrectly. Wasn't there supposed to be a Pikachu in that list of choices?"

"No."

Ash stared at the Professor.

Forcing away his fears, Ash began to speak. "I must have…misheard…don't you have a Pikachu?" The softness in the boy's voice was unsettling.

Professor Oak's eyes furrowed as Ash looked at him with that lost expression.

'_How did he even know about that Pikachu_?' thought Professor Oak. His mind lingered towards his nephew.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I currently don't have a Pikachu," he could see Ash's eyes glaze. "However, please don't worry. You still have three excellent, rare starter Pokemon to choose from."

"But not as good as Pikachu," whispered Ash. "Professor, why are you lying to me?"

"Ash…I'm no-"

"Yo-you have to be lying!" came the scream of a frightened child. Any previous jovial atmosphere was now long gone.

Professor Oak was dumbstruck as Ash frantically begun searching his laboratory. In a normal situation he would have reprimanded Ash for such behavior; however, he could see that the young boy was obviously under a lot of stress.

"Please Ash… what is the problem?" kindly asked the Professor.

Oak could only see the non-responsive child staring at the three Pokeballs.

"Ash, look at me." The young boy weakly looked into his eyes. "I promise on my life's work…that I do not have a Pikachu."

The broken expression on the boy's face was heartbreaking to watch.

"I'm sorry for my actions Professor," whispered Ash. "I was being immature."

Somewhat appeased by Ash's response Oak showed Ash his choices. "Forgive and forget Ash."

The boy gave the Professor a tiny nod as he grabbed the nearest Pokeball on the counter. Professor Samuel Oak gave a light grin as he saw that Ash had chosen a very reliable starter Pokemon.

"Good choice Ash," grinned the Professor, "You have just picked…"

***************

Ash could not really remember much after that moment.

Everything seemed so blurred. He vaguely remembered talking with the Professor, and something about registering for his Pokemon license.

It was not until he had walked out of the Professor's lab that he looked at the Pokeball in his hand.

The starter Pokemon, he had randomly chosen, was like a mockery to his friendship with Pikachu. Ash had to fight off fond memories of his former-yellow buddy since the young trainer did not want to cry. He could feel a bit of moisture in his eyes.

The trip back home was a silent one. Ash's eyes would sometimes look at the Pokeball with genuine curiosity before crushing that same desire.

Several minutes had passed until he had reached his house. Before anyone had said anything, Ash had walked to his room and slumped onto the bed. His eyes would sometimes gaze at the shiny red Pokeball in his hand.

A light knock at the door was the only warning he had before his mother entered his room. "So Ash, which Pokemon did you pick?"

"I don't know."

Delia's mouth fell from her son's uncharacteristic response. "How can you not know?"

"I just don't," repeated the time traveler, "I just don't." Ash could only wish that his mother would drop the subject.

Mrs. Ketchum carefully kneeled down, next to her depressed son. "So…is it a him or a her?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," answered Ash.

"Ash!! I thought I raised you better than that," accused Delia, "It is _very_ important to take care of your Pokemon, especially your first." That accusation felt like a knife to Ash's back, but of course his mother would never know the truth. No one would ever believe him.

"I'll try," Ash lied. Nothing could replace Pikachu. As his mother closed the door, Ash began to glare at the Pokeball.

Furious at the metallic object, Ash flung the ball into the adjacent wall. "CLANK!"

Ash Ketchum felt like smacking his head as he realized what he had done. Ash prepared himself for the replacement's appearance as the infernal object shot out a red beam.

The young boy squirmed towards his mattress's edge as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Squirtle Squirtle," squeaked the smallest, cutest Pokemon Ash had ever seen. Ash could feel his hatred slowly drain away as the Squirtle's shiny jade colored eyes looked at him.

As the tiny female Squirtle saw her startled trainer's frozen form, she ran up to him to give him a tiny-sized hug. "Squirt Squirtle?" questioned the baby Pokemon.

Ash could feel himself failing to muster any hate… she just looked so innocent. The way her tiny body could fit inside a woolen sock made him smile.

'_I'll never forget you Pikachu_,' vowed Ash.

The young boy slowly rubbed the tiny Squirtle's head, as she nuzzled her face into his jeans.

"Squirtle," whispered her new trainer. "I won't abandon you too." The baby Squirtle just tilted her head in confusion before climbing up her trainer's leg to give him a quick hug. She liked her trainer already…he was soft.

Unknown to both Pokemon and trainer, Delia Ketchum quietly observed the pair behind her son's door. She quietly wiped away several loose tears before leaving.

'_He isn't my little baby anymore_,' thought Delia as she walked downstairs.

***************

Ash Ketchum grudgingly gave the tiny Squirtle a piggyback ride on his shoulder as he ran towards the spot he had last met Misty.

His mind began to drift towards his mother…he had a silly grin on his face when she screamed at him to remember to wear clean underwear. '_How nostalgic…'_

After that heartfelt moment, he had begun running in his new choice of attire, a black t-shirt and some baggy jeans. His trusty green backpack was hanging from his left shoulder.

Ash was going to enter the forest; however, a familiar voice caused him to stop his light run.

"Hey loser! I knew I would find you here!"

Slowly turning around, Ash gave a tired sigh as he faced his archrival. Ash firmly lowered his tiny water Pokemon from his shoulder and placed her on the ground.

"What do you want now?" asked Ash.

Anger seemed to radiate from his rival's features before being replaced with mild amusement. "Hahaha! Ashy-boy you're lucky I'm in a bad mood! I just really want to defeat some random jerk…and congratulations that jerk is going to be you loser!" laughed Gary.

Instead of listening to his amazing speech, Ketchum was poking a tiny Squirtle. Gary could feel his irritation grow as the baby Squirtle began to giggle.

"You might not take me serious Ashy-boy," stated Gary, "BUT I AM GOING TO SHOCK YOUR WORLD!"

"What did you say?" questioned Ash. The time traveler shook his head…praying that Gary did not say a pun.

"After yesterday's meeting… I began having second thoughts on what Pokemon I wanted," fumed the brown-haired rival. "So after a bit of convincing, from yours truly, I got something a bit more electrifying." Gary felt pure satisfaction when staring at Ash's dumbfounded expression.

"For our first Pokemon battle!" yelled Gary, "I choose you Pikachu!"

**A/N:**

**YAY! I finally finished FINALS!! WOOT!**

**^^ I want to thank the readers who patiently waited for the next chappy. I have unfortunately been busy with school the past week. Also, I want to say THANK YOU for all the people who reviewed. You are all awesome. *gives them squirtle plushies***

**OMG! We have over 20 reviews. Lets see if we can get it pass 40. It's possible, and I believe in you guys.**

**;) Like I always say…do not be afraid to review. No matter how tiny the review, I really do appreciate the effort of pushing that "review button."**

**Review this Story/Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance

**Gary's P.O.V**

'_I am awesome. Seriously…this victory couldn't become any sweeter. Ashy-boy, was going to lose and everything would turn back the way life was meant to be. Ash was the loser and I'm the winner. Simple ain't it._

_Ashy-boy suddenly thinks he can outshine me. Does he think wearing a different outfit will make me respect him!? Where did his dopey hat go?_

_Maybe he hit puberty super early this year…'_

Gary Oak gave his trademark grin as he held his new Pokeball.

The adrenaline rush was exhilarating. Gary had to give a small smile as he saw Ketchum's horrified expression.

'_I could hear my voice screaming my newest Pokemon's name when Ketchum seemed to freeze from the shock. That was the clincher. Watching the loser's expression was fantastic._

_Now that is the Ashy-boy I know!_

_This was my opening. I could feel my confidence rise as I got ready for my next action. _

_My grin could not have gotten any wider as I prepared to throw my Pokeball into the sky. I honestly thought that Ash could do nothing that would piss me off._

_But he did. Ash Ketchum ruined everything._ _ How dare he say…_'

************************

"I forfeit," muttered Ash. His eyes slowly drifted to his newly acquired Squirtle. "Gary, we both know I won't win."

Ash could feel his eyes slowly drift towards the Pokeball still clenched in Gary's hand. '_I'm sorry Pikachu,_' came the painful thought, '_but Squirtle needs me now…_'

He couldn't stare at Gary anymore, so Ash decided to look at the ground. Looking at his rival/friend was becoming painful as he saw the hatred in his eyes.

"How much have I already changed?" came a distraught whisper.

Ash could fuzzily remember his past with a younger Gary, but even he knew his rivalry was never this bad. Would it even be possible to gain the type of friendship that future-Gary and him had?

The sick part was that he could feel a part of himself hating Gary for taking Pikachu. But the hate Ash felt for his rival was trivial compared to how much he hated himself. '_Gary would never have gotten Pikachu if I had not messed with the time line._'

"Ketchum! You can not do this!" screamed his rival, "I won't accept this type of victory. The only victory I want to see is my Pikachu electrocuting your Pokemon. Are you too scared to fight me like a man?!"

"I'm sorry Gary, but my Squirtle is still an infant."

'_If I saw him…I would probably steal Pikachu from you too_,' mentally noted Ash.

************************

Squirtle quietly tilted her head, and wondered why her new friend had stopped tickling her.

Her jade-colored eyes seemed to shine with curiosity as she realized her trainer was shaking. Hoping that the nice person was not cold, the little Pokemon tried to warm him up with a hug. Unfortunately she could see how pointless the embrace was since she was about as tall as her trainer's shoe.

Seeing a shiny glint across the field, Squirtle's attention drifted to the strange intruder. He didn't seem very nice, but she could never really know. She was tempted to give him a smile, but his screaming voice was so scary. It was frightening watching the loud person scream so angrily at her trainer.

However, her fear seemed to be replaced with excitement when she saw the metal ball in the brown-haired person's hand. She squeaked in awe, as the loud brown-haired boy threw the ball high into the air.

Her eyes sparkled as she remembered what that object meant. She was going to have her first Pokemon battle!

This was her chance. Squirtle could only giggle in happiness at seeing an opportunity to make her trainer happy. She was, of course, going to be the strongest Pokemon ever.

Unfortunately, Squirtle could feel her body freeze up as she saw that the Pokemon… was an electric-type.

************************

"Pika Pika," yawned the furry yellow Pokemon.

Ash's eyes seemed to glaze as he saw his former yellow buddy crouched on the ground.

It was painful.

A companion he could never have. A friend he remembered, but would never really know. A certain pal who would never be able to join the exciting adventures waiting ahead. The trust and loyalty they had could never exist…not in this timeline.

"Squirtle Squirt," came a light squeak. Somehow…those light words seemed to break the daze trapping her trainer.

As Ash looked down at the little Pokemon he could feel his heart break again at seeing how excited Squirtle wanted to fight. He gave a slight grin as she struggled to not look nervous.

A long time ago… he would have let her fight. He was, so naïve back then. Although Squirtle's attitude was inspiring, he knew that sad truth.

"Squirtle," came out a hoarse whisper, "You can't win."

Ash's rigid body slowly turned away from his smug looking rival. _'I should not have expected Gary giving me a choice in the matter_,' thought the distraught trainer.

Knowing he was in a losing battle, Ash decided he had to flee the scene with his new companion. Slowly crouching down Ash tried to pick up his Squirtle, but surprisingly she did not budge.

Ash's eyes lit up with confusion. As Ash tried to lift the Pokemon the second time he could feel his depression becoming slowly replaced with curiosity.

'_She shouldn't be this strong,_' puzzled the confused trainer. Ash could feel his mind working out the calculations taking into consideration Squirtle's tiny height and light weight.

"Squir-Squirtle," came her proud squeak.

With those words Ash could feel his posture begin to relax. '_It is possible,_' mused the time traveler, '_Her possibility of success is less than 20 percent, but she could win this._'

Checking the surroundings Ash quickly found a small pebble on the ground. Luckily the rock was easy to find since the surrounding area seemed to only be made of dirt and rocks. There were small patches of grass, but the nearby grass seemed to already be dying.

"Squirtle," muttered Ash, "squeeze this tiny pebble." Ash had to fight off a large grin when he saw the little Squirtle crush the stone to dust.

Ash looked into the water-Pokemon's eyes.

"I trust you," whispered her trainer, "What I say might sound strange, but I need your full cooperation." Ash quietly waited as the Squirtle gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Okay then. The first thing we need to do is…"

************************

Giving Squirtle a light nod, Ash began to stand. Gary's annoying tantrum seemed to calm when Ash turned towards him, face-to-face. This was definitely going to be Ash Ketchum's first obstacle.

"Gary!" exclaimed Ash. "I accept your challenge!"

The clouds overhead had already begun to darken, and a thin bolt of lightning graced the trainers with a loud 'BANG'.

Gary Oak felt as if he had misheard his rival; however, as the words began to sink in Gary felt as if Christmas had come early. "You should have ran away!" laughed the ecstatic trainer.

The battle started when Squirtle begun rapid firing her Water Gun towards the electric Pokemon. Unfortunately, with each stream of water aimed towards Pikachu, the yellow Pokemon uncaringly dodged.

Gary could feel his excitement grow as he saw Pikachu do Agility before he issued any commands.

He could feel his bravado grow as he heard Ash ordering his Pokemon to do the exact same attack repeatedly.

Ash would keep yelling "Water Gun," and Pikachu would lazily dodge the weak streams of water.

The strange part was how Squirtle never moved from her spot, but Gary was not going to say anything. '_Maybe Ketchum knew he could not beat Pikachu in speed._'

"Ash! I expected better from you," laughed Gary, "but I guess once a loser…ALWAYS a loser!"

Looking at his superior Pokemon, Gary decided to end this pathetic fight.

"Pikachu!" commanded Gary, "use Thunderbolt on that Squirtle!" Gary dared to not breathe as he waited for the awesome power to come forward.

Nothing happened.

Instead of listening to his orders, Gary could feel himself turn red with rage as Pikachu chose to lie down onto the floor. "Pi Pi Pika," yawned the yellow Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" ordered Gary, "Get your lazy butt moving. You've got to hurry befo-"

Pikachu cried in pain as a water gun smashed into his face.

'_Right on target_,' thought a certain time traveler. Looking at Pikachu's angry expression, Ash fought down the urge to protect his former yellow buddy. '_I'm sorry…_'

"NOW SQUIRTLE!" yelled Ash.

************************

Pikachu was annoyed. Personally…Pikachu knew that Squirtle's Water Gun wouldn't even hurt, but to wet him during his nap…that was unacceptable.

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed the Pokemon as a Thunderbolt enraptured Squirtle.

Both trainers had to cover their eyes since the electricity was so bright.

As quickly as it had come, the Thunderbolt came to an end. Gary's eyes shined as he saw Squirtle's unmoving body on the ground.

'_So much power…'_ grinned Gary.

Gary's attention drifted towards Ashy-boy. _'I can't wait to see the loser burst out into tears and cry for his mommy._'

There was only silence.

'_Something is wrong…_' thought Gary. '_Ash doesn't seem upset at all…_'

As Gary stared at Ash, Pikachu slowly began to crawl near Squirtle.

Gary's attention drifted towards his rival's quiet Pokemon. The Squirtle seemed to be burnt from the power of Pikachu's blast. The blue Pokemon's body seemed hidden in the shell; however, the shock surely would have been too strong to withstand.

Gary could feel his disgust grow as he saw that Squirtle's entire shell was charred black from the electricity.

'_Wait…the entire shell shouldn't be burnt…_' thought Gary. Choosing to walk a bit closer to observe Ash's Pokemon, Gary was surprised to see that he had stepped into a pile of mud. '_Ughh. Why is the whole field so mudd-_'

Gary could feel his heart stop, as he realized they had been tricked. Surprised Ash had even heard of a strategy, Gary saw that his Pikachu was only inches away from the water Pokemon.

"PIKACHU!! GET AWAY FROM THAT SQUIRTLE!"

However, that comment came too late as the mud-covered Squirtle latched onto Pikachu's tail.

Ash grinned. Chance of victory: 92%.

"Now!!!" yelled the Squirtle's trainer.

Pikachu screamed in pain as he felt his tail being yanked in an ironclad grip. Completely taken by surprise by the little Squirtle, Pikachu felt his body being spun in a large circular arch. His tail felt as if it was going to be ripped straight off, but the agony only increased as Pikachu's upper body made contact with the ground.

"Seismic Toss… this is impossible," whispered Gary.

Squirtle felt her little body gasping for air, but she remembered how clear her friend/trainer was. '_Remember Squirtle,_' her trainer had said, '_for the plan to work…do not let go. Wait for the signal_.'

Ash watched in admiration and anticipation as Squirtle swung Pikachu like a hammer into the ground. "Almost there," whispered the focused trainer.

Gary was shocked at how insane the match had become. He could feel himself groan as he saw his Pikachu being pummeled into the ground repeatedly. '_This can't be happening._'

"NOW SQUIRTLE! ONE MORE LAST SMASH!"

The two trainers watched as Pikachu's whole body seemed to smash into the wet earth.

As Gary watched Pikachu slowly climb to his feet he felt a burst of pride in seeing his Pikachu's strength.

"Pikaaaa," growled the yellow Pokemon. Pikachu could barely keep in his anger.

"PIKACHU! LETS END THIS!" Pikachu gave a weak nod to his trainer. "THUNDERSHOCK THAT SQUIRTLE!"

Too bad nothing happened.

"Hey Gary," explained Ash, "Do you know what happens when a Pikachu is covered in mud?"

-**BAM**! -

In that split second of confusion Squirtle's shell collided onto Pikachu's face. "Body Slam," finalized Ash, "a critical hit."

The battle was over.

************************

Ash quickly ran towards his Pokemon and scooped her up. "You were amazing," whispered her trainer. As the time traveler firmly held his Squirtle near his chest he gave a relieved sigh as he saw that Squirtle had drifted into a small nap.

"I don't understand," muttered his crestfallen rival. Gary had already placed his injured Pikachu into his Pokeball. "Why am I so weak?"

Ash gave his rival a small sigh, "Gary, you are a great trainer," explained Ash, "You were sharp enough to even figure out why Squirtle was using Water Gun, during the first half of the match."

"Yeah, yeah…I should have known that a pig like you would want to make his own mud bath," grimaced Gary, "I guess I underestimated you Ashy-boy."

Gary gave Ash one last appraisal before sticking his hand forward. Ash was surprised at the gesture, and as he looked at his rival's eyes he saw only sincerity.

Ash gave Gary a light grin as he shook his rival's hand.

************************

Ash could only shake his head in amazement and wonder, as he reflected in how insane this day was. Gary had already driven away in his new automobile.

Ash could have sworn he was dreaming when Gary Oak asked if he needed a car ride to Viridian City. The time traveler gave a light groan as he noticeably changed history once again.

But a light smile graced Ash's face as he looked down onto the sleeping, tiny Pokemon in his arms. "You were amazing Squirtle."

"I would think you were the amazing one Ash Ketchum," chirped a certain orange haired girl.

**A/N:**

**WOW!!! I finally updated. :P *gives everyone a pikachu plushy***

**I want to thank all the readers who patiently waited for this chappy. Also, I want to thank you for your kind reviews. These reviews are awesome motivators. Just for your information, I am hoping to not kill off my fic anytime soon. Updates may vary, but I will try my best to post as much as school allows.**

**Please don't forget to review. Reviews are great inspiration in writing faster, and they give me feedback that will affect how the plot will go. No matter how tiny the review, I really do appreciate the effort of pushing that "review button."**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only. _

Another Chance

He could feel his chest tighten as his eyes took in the beautiful sight. Wonderful and painful memories of his long dead fiancée made his eyes mist. All those lonely nights forcing himself to erase the past came in full force as her childhood-counterpart seemed to stare at him with her usual stare, analyzing him. He knew he had to be strong, so as he soaked in her presence the young Ash Ketchum forced his expression and stance into the stoic and brave trainer he was.

"As I said," chirped the young gym leader, "I am impressed."

Her words made the young time-traveler grin. "I did not know you were watching," replied Ash. The young boy carefully walked closer to the trainer as he gently cradled his resting Squirtle.

Misty stood her ground as the trainer begun to walk forward. Tilting her head towards the tiny, resting Pokémon she could feel her curiosity getting the better of her. "She is a beautiful Squirtle. She must love you very much."

"Yeah…" whispered Ash. His head seemed inches away from hers. Looking at Misty with a fierce gaze "I love her with all my heart."

The wind seemed to gain in speed, and both trainers seemed to have ignored the dark clouds that hid away the sunlight. They both stood their ground until a large clash of thunder seemed to awaken the daze they were in.

Noticing the awkwardness of the situation, Misty stumbled backwards. Cursing herself for being a klutz, the water trainer was surprised to see Ash's hand on her shoulder and keeping her from losing her balance.

Her face felt hot as the boy's hand rested on her shoulder. Misty quickly brushed the boy's hand off her, and glared at the annoying male. "I can take care of myself," fumed the annoyed young girl.

The rain began pouring now.

Ash easily ignored the young girl's rant as he quickly snatched and held onto her hand. Cradling Squirtle under one arm Ash quickly pulled Misty into the forest, hopefully he could find a large tree to protect them from the rain, "Let's find somewhere to keep us dry," retorted Ash.

As the couple found a large oak, Misty quickly pulled her hand away from the boy. "Stop acting like you own me," ranted Misty, "I am not some fragile doll! I can handle myself."

Ash quickly shot down his previous memories of his own arguments with Misty. The girl he loved was always a strong woman, and her counterpart here was clearly no exception. Taking his own advice when dealing with this woman, Ash released the fiery redhead to continue to rant unimpeded.

"The way you act," explained the fuming girl, "I've seen your type. My freaking perfect sisters have people acting like that all the time around them, but never to me. Tell me now, before I pound your head, what are you hoping to gain?"

Ash fought hard to keep his jaw from dropping. Misty was always intelligent, but… this was too soon. Where was the drama and the painstaking hard work, as he eventually earned his future love's trust? Ash gently laid his sleeping Pokemon onto the grass as he worked up the courage to face the girl of his dreams.

"I like you," came his quiet whisper. "I was just trying to impress you Misty. Do you hate me for that?"

Misty could only glare at the ground as she fought off tears. "Idiot. Why did you have to say that?" came off a calm reply. "Why can't you just disappear? You're changing everything."

Her voice seemed to have a hysterical tinge as she slowly pulled herself towards tree. "Soon I'll be giggling at boys, and forget about being a _real_ gym leader," cried a confused girl. Then she uttered a very quiet whisper that Ash almost didn't hear. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

Ash's heart began to ache as the girl gave away soft sobs. The contrast from her usual fiery temper seemed to make her scared expression seem unbearable.

"Your face," whispered Misty, "you look different…I almost didn't recognize you without your hat."

Alarms began to be ringing in Ash's head, but he couldn't fight off the overwhelming confusion. "What do you mean Misty," questioned the confused boy.

Her hand seemed to trace his face. Her expression seemed to fog up with uncertainty. "Everything is all wrong. Your Pikachu was supposed to destroy my bike…"

Ash fell onto his rear instantly. "Wh-wh-wh-at did you say!" squeaked the shocked trainer. Ash's expression was wild with confusion as he gripped his head in confusion. 'Impossible…' thought the time-traveler, 'This is impossible.'

"You think I'm crazy too," whispered the girl, "I have been here for one year…and no one ever believed me. The idea was impossible, so I forced myself to ignore these false truths." Staring at the shell-shocked boy her eyes seemed to stare right through him. "Then you show up."

Ash's composure broke as the girl seemed to shake with uncertainty. Unable to contain himself, the young boy jumped into her arms, and leaving the confused girl even more confused.

"Misty," cried Ash, almost hysterical with relief. "You remember. I can't believe my luck. Nothing makes sense anymore, but with you by my side…I can't make myself seem to care."

After a couple seconds of confusion, Misty chose to lean into his embrace. "Ash…are you real?"

"I don't know what is real anymore, Misty…" whispered the tired trainer. "Misty…what do you remember?"

Slowly untangling herself from the boy's arms she laid onto a dry part of grass. "I remember…a wedding." Looking at the boy with a curious gaze, Misty pouted at the now uncomfortable boy. "If you are real…who was your best man?"

"Brock," quickly responded the trainer. "and Pikachu was the ring bearer if you want details."

Parting any doubts aside the young girl laid quietly on the ground. "Yeah…"whispered Misty, "I remembered up to annoying Team Rocket's entrance and then…darkness."

Misty's gaze analyzed Ash's sudden rigid composure. "Team Rocket," spat Ash, "can never be forgiven."

"I died…" whispered Misty. Pulling Ash onto the ground Misty stared into Ash's sad eyes. "Let it go. I won't ever leave you."

"Me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squirtle gave a tiny yawn as she slowly woke up from a nice nap. Her eyes began to shine with delight as she noticed how nice the weather was. The scary dark clouds were gone, and now the sky was a happy light blue. The sun was nice and warm and the breeze made the trees swing in a smooth rhythm.

Squirtle gave a light giggle as she remembered the exciting match she had with the Pikachu. Wow! She was so lucky to have such a strong and smart trainer. He was the best person in the whole world.

Twirling around, Squirtle spotted her friend resting on the grass…with another person. Squirtle gave off a light smile, as she realized she could make another friend today.

Excited at having a chance to gain a new playmate, Squirtle quickly rushed to the snuggling pair and began to lightly poke her trainers tummy.

*poke*

*poke poke*

*poke poke poke*

"ouch!" yelped Ash. Looking at his guilty Squirtle, Ash gave a grin as he noticed how adorable his Pokemon was.

"Squirtle. Squirtle." squeaked the Pokemon. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation, hoping she did not make her trainer angry.

"I'm alright, Squirtle," chuckled Ash. "I've never felt any happier."

"Squirt. Squirt?" questioned the water Pokemon, as she pointed at the young girl resting near her trainer.

"Oh…her?" said Ash, "She is pretty, isn't she. Hopefully, she will become your newest friend." Squirtle seemed to brighten up considerably. "I wonder what amazingly, elaborate, dashingly evil plan I can use to make her somehow come on our Pokemon adventure." Ash was rewarded with a light smack on his head as Misty woke up from her nap.

"I never knew you could be so wordy Ash," yawned Misty, "And of course I'm going with you on your Pokemon journey."

Ash could feel his spirits soar even higher, 'What a beautiful day.' mused the trainer.

Misty gave off a light chuckle as she begun tickling Squirtle. Not wanting to be left out, Ash bent down and begun tickling the little Pokemon. It had taken 5 minutes before the little Pokemon shot a soft cascade of water gun into their faces in order to make her escape.

She didn't get far enough.

"Squirtle," giggled the Pokemon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio began their descent towards Misty's camp before their journey could begin. Misty was leading the way as Squirtle sat on Ash's shoulders. Squirtle gave her trainer a sympathetic wince as she watched her trainer gently rub his sore cheek.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, Misty," whined the trainer.

"You deserved it, Ashy," shrugged the girl, "Don't know what made you come with such a tacky idea."

"Well…" drawled Ash, "What is wrong with naming Squirtle…Misty? Then I can have two Misty's. Hehehe."

"Ash…I liked you better when you were trying to act cool," groaned the gym leader.

"I love you too Misty," grinned Ash.

"I know you do," sighed the water trainer.

"Huh? Oops…I was talking to Squirtle, but your special too," smirked the time traveler. Unfortunately for Ash, he never saw that kick coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty gave a relaxed sigh as she entered her campsite. Misty gave a sympathetic wince to the boy trainer as his hands nursed the pain from his lower regions.

"Sorry about that Ash," apologized Misty for the fifth time.

"It's okay," squeaked the trainer.

After several minutes of packing, the tent and supplies were firmly stuffed into her bag. Shaking off the adrenaline rush she had been feeling for the whole day, Misty went over and sat next to her future fiancé. Her whole world had been turned upside-down, but she had known Ash was the type of person who just did that to people.

Misty gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek, and carefully wrapped her fingers with his. That was when the most extraordinary thing happened.

"Abra Abra,"

Misty and Ash's eyes widened in amazement/confusion at seeing the rare psychic Pokemon sitting on both their laps. Even the tiny Squirtle on top of Ash's head squeaked in confusion at seeing the strange looking Pokemon.

"Abra," grinned the psychic Pokemon.

A blinding flash was the last thing the trio saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash gave off a loud groan as he struggled to stand up. "What a headache," murmured Ash. Remembering the Abra's assault, Ash quickly looked around his surroundings and was relieved to find Misty and Squirtle near him. They seemed to be unconscious, but they seemed to be all right.

"Are you okay sonny?"

Ash's eyes widened in surprise as he just noticed the large crowd of people around him. 'Where the heck are we now?' thought the trainer.

"We are fine," replied the confused trainer, "Excuse me sir…do you know where we are?"

The old man stared at Ash as if he had grown an extra head, as if the answer was glaringly obvious.

"You're in Celadon City…How could you not know that?"

Ash could only groan as he realized his newest adventure got a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N:**

**Honestly… this chapter has surprised me as much as you. This story just writes itself. Lol. I want to thank you all for being, so patient with this new update. The reviews were all awesome inspiration. I also want to say thank you to my newest beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. FANTASTIC JOB Sundance. ^^ He is an awesome writer, and don't hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**Please do not forget to review. I will love to hear your responses. It doesn't matter how long or short, any comment to show you read this chappy is great inspiration to type quicker. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only. _

Another Chance

*SMACK!*

The stinging sensation only lasted a few seconds; however, the tears leaking from his long lost love made him feel like an utter jerk.

"I hate you, Ash Ketchum," came the soft words from her lips. The pain, such a small phrase had on Ash's psyche, was the understatement of the century.

"Bu-but, Misty," stumbled Ash. Everything had gone downhill since Ash had forbidden Misty's demands to tell the Professor of their time traveling phenomenon. "Surely you can see reason…"

"Shut up, you big-mouthed prick!" the emotion-stricken gym leader choked out. "I had spent a year of my life questioning my sanity. Can't you see that you're the proof I need…"

Ash's eyes wearily glanced towards passerby, each person avoiding eye contact with them…acting if this particular couple had escaped from an asylum.

"Misty, stop screaming… You're attracting unwanted attention," whispered the time-traveler.

"WELL, ISN'T THAT DANDY!" hollered the orange haired beauty, "You understand nothing…"

"Don't tell me what you don't know," came a hollow response.

Misty's eyes widened slightly at the coolness of Ash's voice. How dare Ash place himself as the victim! Especially when she obviously felt that she had the tougher time? Her family and old friends of this timeline were now seeing her as a nut-job. Yet her rage instantly dampened as her eyes saw the cold fury being reflected in her Ash's eyes.

"I had no one, Misty…for that same year," came a harsh whisper. Walking slowly towards the orange haired girl, Ash free hand gripped her chin facing it towards his own. His voice became extremely hoarse as he quietly grunted out, "If in case you needed reminding, you died."

The scene was surreal; as if the whole scene was scripted. The large oaks that proudly stood in Celadon's national park easily blocked the most of the moonlight**. **And as a few soft beams drifted through the branches, Ash's figure seemed to glimmer under the gentle light. Only tiny specs of dust seemed to drift between the young boy's scared dark eyes.

"Pokémon became my obsession," his soft voice continued, "Anything to numb your death."

Both trainers chose not to argue anymore. Just holding one another seemed to weaken the loneliness they had kept inside for too long.

The moon truly was beautiful that night.

****************************************************

Misty slowly climbed out of the tent, rubbing off the sleep in her eyes. Yesterday seemed so sudden, confusing, and maddening yet somewhat nice. Looking towards the noise that had awoken her from her nap, Misty's face broke into a small smile as she watched her Ash tutoring Squirtle on some type of special technique he had somehow learned.

'Ash just never stops with the surprises,' came a bright thought. Slowly walking towards the pair, Misty sat on a nearby ledge as she watched the cute boy teach. 'Good thing we found such a quiet spot,' hummed Misty. Thankfully Celadon's national park was pretty huge, and a perfect place for camping.

"G'morning, princess," winked Ash. Facing away from his future fiancée's pretty face, Ash focused on the difficult task at hand.

"What is the best way to teach a water Pokémon to kick a grass-type's butt?" mused the trainer loudly.

Misty scrunched up her face as she realized how insane her boyfriend was. "Sheesh, Ash. You can't be thinking of fighting Erika's gym already. Don't you want to take things a little slower?" question Misty.

Shaking his head, Ash decided to go take the tougher route. "Nah," chuckled Ash, "Don't you want us to make our big debut…big?"

"Not if that includes sending your rookie Pokémon into a veteran's slaughter house," retorted the orange haired girl.

Scooping up his tiny Squirtle, Ash kept up with his teasing. "Does this look like the face that would lose?"

Laughing at Misty's somewhat riled up attitude, Ash decided to placate his companion's fears. "I have a plan," came his proud voice.

"Are you sure your really my Ashy?" smirked the young girl, "Ash Ketchum thinking ahead of time? The world might come to an end, I swear!"

"Ha. Ha," moaned the trainer, "But seriously, Misty, I want you to see this firsthand."

Ash Ketchum, time-traveler extraordinaire and the future's Pokémon Master, was extremely glad they had found such a private location. He had sworn on Misty's death that the secret was going to die in his own grave, but with Misty alive… that meant the world was going to see something that would make the most dedicated of Pokémon trainers crack.

Placing Squirtle on the ground, Ash made sure he had enough room and decided to not keep his small audience waiting. Getting to see Misty, and even his little Squirtle's mouth, drop was going to be well worth the wait.

"The amazing Ash Ketchum's first lesson," grinned said trainer. Lifting his hand, his fist was suddenly enveloped in a blazing flame. Acting without a care in the world the prodigy punched a nearby oak tree, his hand burning right through its middle.

"Fire Punch!"

Crickets were chirping.

'Wait for it…' innocently thought the male time-traveler. The silence was truly maddening.

"YOUR HAND'S ON FIRE!" squealed Misty.

"Well that's the whole point of a Fire Pu-GAHHH!!!! SQUIRTLE, QUIT IT!" screamed a now very soaked and wet trainer. There went his cool entrance.

**************************************************

After taking a few minutes to calm down a very confused pair of Misty and to get himself a new pair of dry clothes, Ash decided to explain. However, when your future fiancée is staring at you like an alien took over your body…it makes you wonder why certain people would ever think such strange thoughts.

In Pallet Town, a certain mother gave a light sneeze. Anyways…

Ash Ketchum focused his gaze onto Misty as the young girl prodded his hand with a long stick like she had been being for the past two minutes, as if his hand would suddenly burst into another spout of flames.

"That is completely unnecessary," he groaned. Being poked was getting really annoying.

Looking away sheepishly Misty whispered a quick "Sorry," and focused on her newest puzzle.

"Sooo," drawled a certain water-based gym leader, "How did you do that?"

Seeing that Misty was still unsure of the situation, Ash gently held Misty's hand. "It's nothing to be afraid of, princess."

Glad that his hand was nowhere near burning temperature Misty scooted next to her companion; wrapping her arm around his figure.

"I've finally cracked the T.M. code, Mist," whispered Ash, "After you…departed…I wanted to discover something new…undiscovered. Have you ever wondered why Psychic trainers, like Sabrina for example, could do certain things?"

Ash was rewarded with a tiny nod.

"It's amazing how people just assume that their telekinetic skills are just actions of ESP…in reality…it is something more," whispered a slightly awed Ash.

"The truth," winked the time-traveler, "…is a secret." Lifting his mouth to her cheek Ash gave her a light peck.

Ash was unable to escape from Misty as she tackled him to the ground, hoping to tickle the answers out of him.

*************************************************

The search for a Pokémon Center was a tiring one. With Celadon City being the second largest city in all of Kanto, getting lost was not uncommon.

However, as the trio entered the air-conditioned lobby of the Pokémon Center, each one gave a happy sigh.

Lifting the tiny Squirtle off his shoulders, Ash allowed Nurse Joy to give Squirtle a quick check-up. As Misty decided to go rent a room, Ash decided to go to the Pokémon Center's P.C. to see how his mom and the Professor was doing.

Typing in the Professor's home number, Ash was greeted with an insanely grinning doctor on the other line.

"OH! Ash!" grinned Oak. "Have you seen the latest news!?!?!"

"What happened?" questioned Ash.

"It is Gary!" laughed the Professor, "He assisted in the capture of Team Rocket in Viridian City!"

"WAH!?!" gawked the time-traveler.

"Yes," wisely nodded Oak, "He had spent the night at Viridian City's Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon . Oh by the way. Congrats on your win. I'm glad that you have both set aside your differences."

Everything was spiraling out of control, and before the confused trainer could respond Professor Oak decided to show him the video coverage of Gary's interview.

Ash's mouth fell slightly as Gary stood triumphantly in front of the Pokémon Center.

"How does it feel in assisting the capture of two dangerous Team Rocket members?" questioned the female reporter.

"Well, Ma'm," grinned his rival, "I have to say that they were pretty easy to beat."

Ash could only groan as his rival had obviously done a better job in this current timeline. 'At least Gary did not blow up the entire building…like I did,' winced Ash.

"To me they were the biggest losers ever. Huge rookies," winked T.V. Gary, "So glad they were not my first Pokémon battle though. Now that would have been an insult. "

Ignoring the reporter's questions Gary brought the video recorder right to his face.

"Ash Ketchum, next time we meet…I'm gonna be number one," was the last words before T.V. Gary's face froze on the monitor.

Ash blinked several times before he finally realized Gary had publicly challenged him on television, and Gary actually admitted his defeat!?!?!

"Surreal…" came a light whisper.

"AHEM!" boomed Professor Oak's voice, "Like I said…I'm so happy you two are finally get along, and I am a bit upset I missed such a fine battle. Have you been holding out on me, Ash?"

Broken out of his daze, Ash just gave the Doc a small grin. "Maybe…"

Pleased with his response, Professor Oak bid him farewell and muttering about being lucky Gary had canceled some type of bet.

'Wow…that was startling,' mused Ash, 'Now to call Mom.'

"Heya hotshot," giggled Misty as she jumped onto Ash's back. "Did you know your name was on a newspaper. Gary actually saved the-"

"OH MY ASHYPOO HAS BECOME A MAN!!!!! WAHHHH~!!!!!" came familiar voice.

Ash could only groan as his mother's image was now shown in the screen. Needless to say Ash could only worry, as Misty was forced into an interview by his mom on the PC. And several hours later Misty was finally done being questioned and turned off the computer.

"You so owe me a new bike, Ketchum," growled the Misty.

Not trusting his own mouth, Ash simply bobbed his head.

****************************************************************

Finally returning to their campsite in the forest Ash and Misty laid down the supplies they had bought. Misty had understood what most of the supplies were for; however, the large amount of lighter fluid and matches made her feel a little weary.

"Ash…these supplies are not for what I think they are for…Right?" whispered Misty.

Unfortunately, Ash's attention was completely focused on Squirtle. Both trainer and Pokémon were staring each other in the eye, pumped up for their training to begin.

Kneeling on one leg, Ash simply asked Squirtle one more time: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Understanding her trainer's caring for her welfare, Squirtle responded back with a stern nod.

Giving a large sigh, Ash took several of the supplies and led Squirtle to a more empty location. The location was perfect, since there was a rather large pond nearby and the local greenery was barren due to the rocky soil.

Misty's face only paled as she saw the Squirtle cover herself in lighter fluid.

"Th-That's Pokémon-abuse…" was all she could weakly utter in a frightened whisper.

Ash simply ignored her words as he bent down and lit the match.

**A/N:**

**…**

**HOW THE HECK DID THIS CHAPTER END UP LIKE IT DID?!?!?!?!**

**Wow. Please do not use this chappy as any means of justification in the usage of matches…or fire on a Pokémon . D:**

**Anyways…I really want to thank you all for being, so patient with this new update.**

** I also want to say thank you to my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. FANTASTIC JOB, Sundance. ^^ He is a superb writer, and please don't hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**One word reviews are fine, but having feedback helps immensely. Your comment might be that deciding factor on how my next chappy will end up. Reviews are amazing sources for inspiration.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance

Ash's glare fell squarely on the little water Pokémon's face. She had done what he had asked with no hesitation. Such innocence.

The lit match was held a bit more toward the now flammable Pokémon. Yet as Ash's grip on the match did not waver; the tiny Squirtle did not budge.

The flame was centimeters away from the little blue Pokémon's face. A slight breeze could have covered the Pokémon in red hot flames, yet luckily nothing happened. No gushing of winds, no sounds of birds chirping or the leaves rustling with one another. Even Misty's earlier decision of stomping towards Ash and kicking him into the groin had subsided.

Giving his Squirtle one more appraising look, the time traveler flung the lit match into the lake beside them.

Before Misty could give out a heavy sigh of relief, Ash backslapped the Squirtle into the water.

"YOU IDIOT!" came out a pained cry. This was followed with a heavy splash as the shocked Squirtle was flung into the pond.

Squirtle could only paddle out of the water soaked; however, as she began to reach the pond's edge the little Squirtle was lifted by her trainer. She didn't understand why her trainer had yelled at her, and she didn't want to stare at his angry face. She was scared.

"You remind me too much of myself…" came a sad whisper. Squirtle's confusion only heightened as she heard her trainer's sad voice. Looking at the young boy's face, the young Squirtle could only tilt her head as Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer extraordinaire, looked at her with watery eyes.

"Your too prideful to see the consequences," came his soft voice, "You're a knucklehead who doesn't know when to give up."

Squirtle carefully freed her tiny body from his grip, and began to climb her trainer's arm.

"Your too loyal and it will only get you killed…" came his shaky voice.

Inching towards the top of Mount Ketchum, Squirtle proudly stood on the trainer's shoulder. Her entire body only half the size of his head.

That was when Squirtle, aka: Misty II, slapped Ash on the cheek. Misty nodded proudly at the sight.

Unfortunately Squirtle's mysterious monstrous strength had Ash wincing from the pain; however, not a second later, Squirtle had embraced his shoulder with one of her tiny hugs.

Looking into her large jade colored eyes, he gave her a soft smile.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Squirtle Squirt," came her tiny voice. She agreed too.

Watching the scene from a small distance, Misty Waterflower only shook her head as she walked towards camp. Only Ash Ketchum could make any encounter into some type of sappy friendship moment.

"Only you," came her own childish grin.

*******************************************************

Pushing Squirtle gently off his shoulder Ash Ketchum decided it was time to do some actual training.

"Okay Squirtle. For the first part of the test… you PASS," winked the now grinning trainer.

Tilting her head, Squirtle only blinked in confusion.

Rubbing the back of his head Ash continued. "Well the truth is not all Pokémon can learn every Pokémon attack in existence. The reason for that is how close-minded many veteran Pokémon are. So you believing lighting yourself on fire would help…shows how idiotic and accepting you are."

Squirtle gave a nod. She was still confused.

"You see," Ash explained in a professional tone, "The key to mastering skills are not from genetics, which I have already proven, but from how accepting our minds are. T.M.'s do not mutate Pokémon towards being susceptible to particular attacks. Instead T.M.'s serve as small catalysts that breaks down certain barriers in the mind, and allows that Pokémon to easily access these new attacks. Unfortunately, although this method is seen as an easier alternative it unfortunately causes mild cases of amnesia on methods the Pokémon had previously learned, therefore the…"

Squirtle had no clue what her friend was saying. So she took a nice light nap. She was tired.

"And another thing. By having certain stereotypes constantly re-used, the sub-conscience is repeatedly exposed to…" That was when Ash stopped due to Squirtle's light snores.

"Ummm. Squirtle…are you o.k.?" questioned the time traveler as he lightly nudged the sleeping Pokémon.

Giving a light yawn Squirtle looked at Ash with big sparkly eyes. Giving a large sigh Ash let the Pokémon sleep.

Looking at the tiny Pokémon Ash couldn't help but think about how familiar this sight was. He remembered falling asleep in class when Professor Oak would explain the exciting differences between a male and a female Magikarp.

"I hope the Professor ain't contagious…" came a light murmur, "Nahhhh."

Five minutes later and several games of poking the Pokémon, Ash had successfully woken up Squirtle.

"Let's just go with the simple version then," he paused to check if Squirtle was still paying attention. "Before we can do special attacks, we need to focus on our bodies. Because the better trained and stronger we are, the longer we can do those flashy moves I'm gonna teach you."

Squirtle nodded and happily pumped her fist into the air. Exercise, now that was a word she understood perfectly.

"The best way to train you would be in standard Pokémon battles. However, because we are in the middle of the Kanto region suitable opponents will be hard to find. But we must also find a way for me to also train, so we have to do Plan B."

Squirtle was about to ask what Plan B was until she was forced to dodge a fire punch from her trainer.

"That means—" Squirtle had to jump and dodge as Ash right foot crushed the ground beneath her. "—I will be fighting against you," grinned Ash Ketchum.

***************************************************************

Night had already fallen as Misty saw Ash and Squirtle arrive from their training spot. Both of them were covered in bruises and both were layered with dirt.

Misty would have thought someone had attacked them if it wasn't for the silly grins pasted on both of their faces.

"What did you do?" questioned Misty. Raising one eyebrow a bit higher than the other, she was hoping to intimidate the answers out of the unpredictable trainer. Yet the only response she got that night was him and Squirtle passing out onto the grass.

Walking towards the now snoring pair Misty brought out an extra blanket and covered them up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ash Ketchum," came her soft whisper. Taking using right hand she softly pulled her hands through his hair. "If this is a dream…I hope I never have to wake up."

Slowly standing up, Misty looked towards the campfire. Taking her water canteen, she poured it over the flames.

"If only you knew," came her sad voice, "how much I love you."

****************************************************************

The next several weeks went the same way the day before. Misty and Ash would spend their mornings together, Ash and Squirtle would train the entire afternoon till night, and Misty would find them exhausted and falling flat on their faces.

Then, finally, on the 4th week Misty was surprised to see Ash and Squirtle coming back early from their evening run.

"What happened to all that super 'secret' training you were doing," drawled out Misty.

"We're ready," nodded Ash.

"Seriously, Ash?! What is the chance of you defeating Erika? You only got her badge last time, because of that fire," groaned Misty.

"51 Percent," was his firm reply.

Though surprised that Ash had answered her, Misty looked at Ash with a bored expression. "And what does 51 percent have to do with anything."

Giving Misty his most charming smile Ash's face turned towards her own. "We have a 51 percent chance of winning," replied the trainer.

"Sure you do…Even if that's true that's a flip of a coin," came her sarcastic reply.

"Nope," grinned Ash, "That's 50 percent…Me and Squirtle's victory is 51 percent, because of these beauties," chuckled Ash.

Misty curiously looked towards where Ash's hand was pointing towards, and she was surprised to see two new shiny pokeballs on his belt holster. One had a metallic blue color, while the other pokeball was platinum gold.

"When did you get two new Pokémon?" questioned Misty.

Pumping his fist in the air Ash gave his annoying patented all-knowing wink and whispered his usual answer, "Secret."

Ash only got that far as Misty firmly gripped his ear and pulled him towards their campsite.

"Then you're going to help me pack," laughed the gym leader, "Civilization here we come."

"GAH! MISTY THAT HURTS!!"

"You bet it does," cheerfully chirped the young girl.

******************************************************

Misty cheerfully led them towards the Celadon Pokémon Center. Oh, how she missed a nice warm bath.

"Hurry up you two! Those bags can't be that heavy," cheered their female teammate.

Ash and Squirtle both gave a light sigh as they hurried up their pace.

"IT'S YOU!" came an unfamiliar voice.

As all three companions turned their heads towards the loud voice they saw a suspicious looking guy run towards them in the busy street.

Draped in all black, the tall man carefully flung his poke ball at the pair screaming, "COME OUT AND FIGHT HITMONLEE!"

Passerby seemed to move further from the Pokémon, making some space between the apparent soon to be Pokémon battle. Curious people from their lunch-break seemed to pause and watch the strange confrontation.

"I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU! AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKÉMON BATTLE!" came his ridiculously loud commanding voice.

Ash had to cover his ears a bit as the man's enthusiasm seemed to make him feel partially deaf. "Stop screaming," replied the confused trainer. "And why would you be searching for me?"

"LET US NOT USE MEANINGLESS WORDS! BUT LETS TALK THROUGH THE STRENGTH OF A POKÉMON BATTLE!!!!" shouted the man.

"Ash," whispered Misty, "Let's just go. This guy's obviously mistaken you for someone else."

"You might be right Mist…" nodded the time traveler, "But I think it is time to take Squirtle on a practice run."

Giving Squirtle a light nod, the young blue Pokémon gladly dropped her cargo and hopped into her battle stance.

"HITMONLEE!!!" screamed the man, "ATTACK WITH DOUBLE KICK!!"

The fearsome Pokémon gave his opponent a pitiful glance as he flung his foot towards the tiny Pokémon.

"…Punch it back Squirtle," whispered Ash.

Misty could only look in awe, and a bit of fear, as Squirtle's punch displaced Hitmonlee's leg. 'That's not supposed to bend that way,' winced the orange haired girl.

The battle ended in 10 seconds.

"Told ya Squirtle was ready," winked Ash. Nodding his head towards the bags, he and Squirtle resumed carrying the packs towards the Pokémon center.

Misty seemed to look in awe as the pair began to walk away. 'How much has really changed?' came a pestering thought. She could only shake her head in amazement as the shocked crowd began spreading gossip on the mysterious trainer and his Squirtle.

*****************************************************************

As the pair let Nurse Joy take Squirtle to the Pokémon Healing Facility, Misty and Ash carefully entered the room they rented and locked the door.

"That was pretty amazing stuff…" explained Misty. Thinking back on the earlier match her future fiancé had.

"Nah," mumbled Ash as he climbed onto the soft bunk bed, "We were just lucky that I taught Squirtle the counterattack to that move. And let me tell you, teaching biology to a 4-year-old Squirtle is not an easy task."

Misty just chose to stop the interrogation.

Flopping onto the bunk bed's mattress with Ash, Misty choose to give a small kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ash asked, blushing heavily. 'Dang, you puberty!!!!' he screamed mentally at himself.

"Nothing," whispered Misty, "I missed you…Do you think we can…"

"No," came Ash's stern voice. "We are too young."

Giving the boy a small pout, Misty mentally bashed herself for being so…touchy.

Her eyes widened slightly as the time traveler gave a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I love you Misty."

"I love you too Ash Ketchum."

******************************************************************

Night time had snuck up too soon, and both trainers were disappointed as they had to untangle themselves from their embrace and get ready for bed.

As Ash laid on the top bunk, while Misty took the lower, Ash's voice broke the melodious steady beat of the crickets' chirping outside.

"I'm not giving up on Pikachu."

Several minutes of silence passed before Misty replied.

"Pikachu is gone…Can't you be happy, Ash…With me?"

A light ruffle on the top bed showed Misty that Ash was not asleep, so she chose to continue.

"Why did you bring Pikachu up?" questioned Misty.

"I don't know…" quickly replied the trainer, "Just a gut feeling… that won't let go…Maybe if I figured out this entire traveling dimension thing maybe everything can go back to the way it was."

Misty's heart clenched as she heard her boyfriend's words.

"I think that Abra is all a part of this, Misty," gritted out Ash, "I think it may be the pre-evolved version of the Alakazam that sent me here."

Misty somehow found herself having to fight off the strange feeling building up within her, but chose to let Ash continue. "I think you're right," she quietly agrees.

*******************************************************************

Later that night Misty woke up as a familiar tingle vibrated in her pocket. Mumbling out a light curse, Misty looks back towards the snoring Ash, and quietly leaves the room heading towards a private location in the large Pokémon Center.

Making sure the coast is clear the orange haired girl takes out a sleek black communicator from her pocket.

A cold chill traveled through her spine as she forced herself to answer the call.

"We haven't heard a status report lately..."

Her body felt as if someone poured a large bucket of ice cold water over her. The past weeks have been a perfect dream, and the painful reality was beginning to take hold upon her once again.

'Another chance...It was all I wanted...' came her lonely thoughts.

If Ash only knew what she had to go through…if only she had told Ash the truth.

"It works. The mission was a success," replied Misty.

Misty's grip on the communicator tightened as a chilling laughter echoed back. "Enjoy yourself...This is what you've always wanted..."

Misty staring at her hand as she slowly rotated her thumb.

Misty was thinking of the lies ...the things she had done to be reunited with her Ash again. Nothing would be the same...

Wakening up in her younger body... 6 years younger...trapped....

"Thank you sir."

There it was again…his teasing voice... "Let's not be so formal, General."

She had to keep her tone indifferent, even she began vehemently hating what she had become. Carefully forcing down her apparent disgust...

Hoping...praying...wishing....that Ash never learns the truth.

"My apologies...Giovanni."

**A/N:**

**Wow…  
**

**At least I got this chappy finally done. Now onto the awaited event, and I promise ya that the next chappy will be Ash's first gym battle. So stay tuned for CH.9 "WATER vs. GRASS?".**

**I also want to say thank you to my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. WONDERFUL JOB, Sundance. ^^ He is an excellent writer, and please do not hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**One word reviews are fine, but having feedback helps immensely. Your comment might be that deciding factor on how my next chappy will end up. Reviews are definitely amazing sources for inspiration.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not to belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only. _

Another Chance

Ash's right eye twitched for the 30th time as the new outfit's rough fabric made him want to itch the back of his neck. The new shirt and pants felt ridiculously uncomfortable for some unknown reason; however, Misty had bought these new clothes as a gift. He still wasn't sure what the occasion was, but she seemed ecstatic when he promised her he'd wear the new clothes from here on out. Even though the clothes itched like crazy, he couldn't find it in his heart to return the outfit. Remembering Misty's happy grin when he had thanked her was probably the biggest highlight of the morning; therefore, no amount of itchiness could stop him.

'And the outfit did look pretty awesome,' mused Ash. Smoothing out his white silk shirt, Ash and his companions walked towards the towering Celadon City gym.

"Let's do this," grinned Ash, as he twisted his new, dark blue colored cap sideways.

********************************************************

Erika had just finished informing a group of clients on her newest perfume product. She had chosen to have her meeting in her own special garden, rather than her stuffy official office. The beautiful scenery and wonderful scents that followed each individual flower seemed to invigorate her senses. So it was not coincidental that she chose to make her special oasis into the official arena for her gym battles. The terrain was not only beautiful, but also perfect for her fighting style.

That was when Ash Ketchum came.

He wore a dressy white shirt, had a pair of tight black jeans, and was wearing a navy colored hat. She had observed the trainer with a bored glance before she casually walked towards one of her plants. She rewarded herself a tiny smile as she had counted only two pokeballs on the boy's hip straps. 'A newcomer,' was her simple observation.

With her back towards the trainer, she waited for the inevitable. She had heard gossip about strange training in Celadon's National Park. However, the rumor that had risen yesterday had captured her interests. It seemed very possible that it was of the same person. She had been subconsciously expecting a pro, but breaking in a skilled rookie would still be fun nevertheless.

"The name's Ash Ketchum ma'm," announced the trainer, "And I challenge you for your Rainbow Badge."

Turning around dramatically, as her dark blue hair swerved smoothly to the side, Erika aimed to give her most charming smile.

"Cute. That is quite an adorable Squirtle you got there. Is she your good luck charm? Since she's obviously too tiny to be off any use."

Ash just gave a happy-go-lucky grin. "That's the Pokémon that's going to beat you Erika."

Her voice took on an overly sugary tone as she gave him a bright smile "I see your well acquainted with finding gym leaders," Erika's eye barely narrows as she spots a particular orange haired girl holding Ash's hand, "I heard a little rumor of your recent victory."

"Ah! I suppose Squirtle had defeated my last challenger. You must be strong to have beaten his Hitmonlee so quickly." Erika put on a warm grin to that statement. "It had taken me an entire 3 minutes. His skills had almost put me to sleep."

Erika seemed to a bit annoyed as her newest opponent became engrossed with a conversation with the orange haired girl beside him.

"How many badges have you acquired?" interrupted Erika.

Ash gave Erika a light grin as he firmly held Misty's hand. "You will be my first one."

"Stupid...but gutsy," muttered Erika as she bobbed her head, "You're too overconfident. I guess I have to teach you some manners." Brushing off a loose strand of hair to the side, Erika gave a small bow. "I accept your challenge."

*******************************************************

There was a group of Erika's fans that had quickly crowded up the nearby bleachers while Misty stood apprehensive in sidelines. Some of the seats were also taken by awaiting challengers for Erika's badge and Celadon patrons who would enjoy themselves to the exciting battles. Some of the senior veteran trainers uninterestedly glanced at the match, as they were engrossed in their own conversations.

"So, how long you do you think it will take Erika to wipe out that little punk?" an old man asked his companion.

"I don't care," grumbled an equally old man. "There are never any good Pokémon battles in this young generation."

"You think he will be better than that annoying trainer that fought Erika with a Hitmonlee?" questioned the first speaker in a bored voice.

"Nahhh," snorted the old man. "Erika clobbered that punk and she'll slaughter this one as well."

Both men were slapped by a towering orange haired girl.

"Don't you old cranks have anything better to do?!" Misty snapped hotly.

********************************************************

"Let us end this with twirl," sung the Grass Gym Leader as she spun around in a full turn. "Gloom," winked Erika, "Let's show this rookie our full strength."

"Gloo-Gloom," agreed the Grass Pokémon.

Ash gritted his teeth as Erika sent out her strongest Pokémon from the very beginning. The worst case scenario.

Hiding the doubt that had begun to rise, Ash noticed the alarmed look that had graced his Squirtle's features.

_'Keep it together__,__ Ketchum_,' mentally ranted the time traveler. _'We've planned for all possible scenarios...calm yourself..._'

Squirtle was awaiting his next decision, and he knew it was time to implement Plan B. Pushing away any outward hesitance or signs of nervousness. Ash Ketchem gave his largest overconfident grin and spread his arms wide.

"Then I choose my perfect Pokémon. My fantastic Squirtle, also known as Misty II," laughed Ash. Squirtle gave a mock pose from her position on his shoulder; she understood what approach her trainer had chosen.

Ash Ketchum could feel his heart pounding. He knew Plan B had a 51% of success, but this was unfortunately the easiest way to succeed. He had estimated his Squirtle's ability to barely be an even match for Gloom. Gloom, unfortunately, outranked his Squirtle in prowess and experience.

Bombarding the grass Pokémon with ice attacks would have been the most efficient strategy. However, Squirtle was still in her infancy stage. He had trained her enough to barely succeed in doing one special move a day. After that...she would faint from exhaustion.

Ash gave a light shrug, as he nodded at his tiny Squirtle.

"You know what to do," said the time traveler.

Squirtle gave a large nod as she hopped down and walked to the center of the arena.

"As Celadon City Gym Rules dictates," yells a referee, "This is a 3 vs. 3 Pokémon battle. Both contestants will only be allowed to use a maximum of 3 Pokémon. Winner of the match will be the opponent that makes the opposing trainer unable to continue the match."

Seeing both competitors give a nod the referee gave the signal.

"BEGIN!"

********************************************************

Ash could feel his heart beat rise as Squirtle would swerve and dodge multiple attacks of Gloom's Acid attack.

"Well trained Squirtle," chuckled Erika, "Let's see how well she can dodge this next strike."

"Crud," growled Ash, he could see that Erika was serious.

"SOLAR BEAM!" yelled the pretty gym leader. Erika gave a tiny smile as the beam was shot towards the water Pokémon. But a small frown creased her face as the Squirtle had done a backflip? "What the-?"

Ash gave a confident grin as Squirtle barely dodged the Gloom's blast. "Fantastic job, Squirtle!" boomed his voice, "Now show this Gloom your true strength."

Before Erika could blink, Squirtle charged towards the dazed grass Pokémon. Gloom could only scream in pain as a fist smashed into her face. "GLOOOOOOOM!!"

"Strong Squirtle too," observed the Gym Leader with a prominent frown on her face.

"Keep on punching, Squirtle!" reaffirmed her trainer. "Finish it with a Mega Punch!"

Recovering slightly, Gloom managed to dodge the lunging Squirtle. Everyone except Ash and his Squirtle gaped when that wayward punch accidentally struck the floor, leaving a large crater into the ground.

**********************************************************

Erika was stunned from the battle she was witnessing. She could tell her audience and Pokémon were confused as well.

Hearing Gloom's screams forced Erika to snap from her trance. "Your Squirtle might be insanely strong," muttered Erika unhappily. "But we won't fall for the same trick. Gloom, head for cover!"

Giving a weak nod, Gloom sprinted into the tall grass; hiding her form from Squirtle.

Ash grimaced as he recognized Erika's strategy.

"Try fighting an opponent you can't see," chuckled Erika.

That was when Ash began to scream for Squirtle to retreat; however, it was too late when he saw his water Pokémon's body freeze up.

***********************************************************

Erika could feel herself giggling with delight as she saw her opponent's gaze fall to the floor as his Squirtle was caught in Gloom's trap.

"Stun Spore," came Erika's soft voice "a success."

Victory was hers. Her opponent had put a valiant effort, and a decent fight. However, some new trainers must be taught the difference of strengths between a Gym Leader and a beginner.

"You fought well, rookie," grinned Erika, "but not good enough." Her smile seemed to dip as she saw no reaction emanating from her opponent.

"Oh well," came her chiming voice, "Gloom, it's time to use...Giga Drain. And please...do it with style."

Giving her wise trainer a small nod, the drooling grass type understood what her trainer wanted her to do. Her trainer wanted the Squirtle's energy stolen the simplest way: direct contact.

So it was time for her finishing move. A Head Butt that not only injured an opponent, but also allowed her to regain energy. Gloom dashed forward with glee at the immobile Squirtle. A paralyzed enemy was always the easiest opponent.

Erika sighed in anticipation as her strongest Pokémon was inches from destroying her Pokémon's opposition. She wished the boy's face was visible. Just seeing the boy's expression would have made her victory more tasteful. So when her opponent's tilted head rose and faced her directly she wondered if her eyesight was failing her.

Her opponent, Ash Ketchum, was smiling.

"GLOOOO-GLOOOOM!!!!!" came a shriek.

Erika's attention immediately returned onto her Gloom; Erika's jaw dropped as the impossible had occurred.

She felt numb as she watched her Gloom's entire body was covered in flames.

"You've finally done it Squirtle," came a gentle laugh, "The first water Pokémon to ever use flame thrower..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!!" came Erika's shrieks.

Erika noticeably flinched, as she saw that the large jet of fire was still erupting from the tiny Squirtle's mouth.

"Plan B," grinned the future's Pokémon master, "Start things off...with a bang."

She was witnessing something that destroyed common sense. How the hell did a _water_ Pokémon use a _fire_ skill? How did everything turn so badly? Wasn't she winning?!

Erika could only watch with horrified fascination as her opponent called back the rare breed of Squirtle to his side. That had to be the only _logical_ reason. The trainer must have stumbled onto a rare Pokémon that could do water and fire attacks.

Taking out her pokeball she called back her now charred Gloom.

"I'm sorry, my friend," whispered the gym leader to the pokeball. She could feel her confidence beginning to drop as she begun to fumble with her second pokeball.

"NOW, IT IS TIME!" yelled an enthusiastic Ash Ketchum, "It is time for you to face an even STRONGER Pokémon!" Giving a cheerful grin Ash threw one of his the special pokeballs into the arena.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the Pokémon released from the metallic aqua ball. Something stronger than a fire-breathing Squirtle. Absurd.

"Magi. Magikarp," came a dull voice with a heavy flopping noise.

Erika's anxiousness vanished as she saw the useless Pokémon wiggling on the ground. Hatred and rage filled the young lady. How dare this rookie look down upon her?! How dare he!?!

Sending out her Tangela, Erika began thinking of a plan.

"Tangela. Vine whip that Magi-"

"End it," whispered the boy.

Erika had to step backward as a large beam erupted from the Magikarp's mouth, enveloping her Tangela within seconds. That was when Tangela exploded in pain. The beam shot right pass Erika's face as it blew a giant hole in the wall.

Her face begun to pale as she saw the boy's Pokémon perform another miracle.

"Hy..per...Bea..m.." came her terrified voice.

Erika could only look in fear as her Tangela's body was laying motionless near the broken wall.

"Tan..gel..a.." came a painful cry.

Erika's hand shook as she looked at her last available Pokémon. A Bellsprout. She had underestimated him horribly. '_This is impossible_,' was the thought that kept replaying in her mind.

Her eyes studied the confident trainer in front of her. She was losing control...she couldn't win. Her breathing became shallower as she thought of the pleading expression on her Gloom's face, as the grass Pokémon was crushed handily.

Ash could only give his newest and exhausted Pokémon a warm smile. Magikarp had done his part; however, everything came down to what happened next.

"Magikarp, take a deserved rest," he said lightly with a smile.

Giving a sigh of relief, Ash held the blue orb in his hand and returned him to his pokeball.

His eyes traced the now confused Gym Leader. The winner depended on one thing.

Grabbing the gold plated pokeball in his strap Ash braced himself for the clincher. "How about something even stronger?" smiled Ash Ketchem

Erika could feel the cold sweat dripping from her neck as her eyes fixated on the gold pokeball.

"Now, for the best one yet!" came his confident voice, "I choose-"

Something even stronger? Was she cruel enough to let her last Pokémon feel a similar fate?! Demolished...destroyed...hopeless... Erika couldn't take it. For the first time in her life, she had loss complete control of her actions.

"STOP THE MATCH!" her voice betrayed her by revealing her inner turmoil. It took several seconds for Erika to realize what she had done. Ash froze in mid throw as he watched Erika fall onto her knees.

"I forfeit," came out between light sobs. "Just take the badge and go."

Ash quietly placed the pokeball back on his belt as he walked towards the Gym Leader. Lifting the badge she had placed in front of her, Ash carefully put the pin into his pocket.

"It was an honor battling you," Ash said humbly as he took a small bow. After giving her that show of respect, he slowly walked away.

Several minutes had passed before Erika gracefully stood from her knees and begun to stand. Her assistants had taken the Tangela to emergency care, and the earlier crowd had been forced to lea-

Erika's eyes widened as she felt something in her pocket. Reaching inside...her mouth fell slightly as she recognized the gold plated pokeball. Her initial thought was to return the ball; however, curiosity forced her to open the container.

It was empty.

Several moments had passed till she understood what had happened. He never had a third Pokémon. Ash Ketchum had bluffed his way to his first badge!

**A/N: **

**And Ash FINALLY gets his first badge. WOOT! I had way too much fun writing this battle. But anyways… I have an announcement. "THANK YOU!!!!!!" :D "WOOT WE PASSED 100 reviews." ^^**

**Thank you all for your support, and I honestly have to say that one of the reviews was indirectly the inspiration for Magikarp's entrance. Lol. *gives everyone Magikarp plushies***

**I also want to say thank you to my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. A delightfully well done job by Sundance. ^^ He is an excellent writer, and please do not hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**As I always say, and will always believe. One word reviews are fine, but having feedback helps immensely. Your comment might be that deciding factor on how my next chappy will end up. Reviews are definitely amazing sources for inspiration.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only. _

Another Chance

The young boy tilted his head away from the sun. He wiped a light sheen of sweat from his forehead. The trainer gave a sigh of relief as the afternoon gust of wind began to blow towards his face.

He and his gym leader companion had separated earlier that day. His companion had run like a mad-man towards the Pokemon Center. He was curious about his partner's actions and was tempted to follow his confusing partner; however he had decided to stick to his original plan.

As the young trainer's mind wandered his right hand began brushing over his first gym badge.

_'An easy win_,' came a confident thought. Looking towards his furry, yellow Pokemon the trainer gave his newest buddy a light smile.

"You ready to win our second badge, Pikachu?" calmly stated Gary Oak.

"Pikaa Pikaa," shrugged Pikachu, clearly uninterested.

Finally reaching his destination, Gary's eyes traced the entrance towards Cerulean City's Gym. Both trainer and Pokemon gave matching, tiny grins.

*************************************************

Meanwhile In Celadon City

A tiny butterfly flapped her wings. With each flutter, the small insect landed softly onto a certain orange haired girl.

"BUG!!!!!" came that girl's screams.

Jumping up and down near Celadon's shopping district, a certain passerby stopped to observe a young girl running in circles.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" was her constant chant as she waved her hands in the air. The young lady was about to begin shaking her head frantically, when she felt a familiar hand gently hold her shoulder.

"Stay still," whispered his voice.

Forcing herself not to smash the little crawly insect into her hair, Misty held her breath and tried to not to move. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as the boy's hand combed through her hair.

"Get out of here, you butterfly," teased his voice as he likely released the abomination to the wilds.

Misty let out a sigh of relief as the little creature's shadow flew further away, yet the tension in her shoulders seemed to easily drift away as her savior's hand kept brushing smoothly through her hair.

"My hero," winked Misty.

Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, Ash Ketchum gave her a wink in response. "Anything for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem relaxed," chuckled Ash. The couple had decided to have one more walk through Celadon. Ash would walk slowly as Misty walked beside him with her head comfortably on his left shoulder.

"Maybe because I am," sighed Misty.

The busy crowd had predictably thinned out since their lunch breaks had ended 40 minutes ago. Walking towards a nearby marble fountain, the couple enjoyed the rare silence. The couple felt like they needed some private time together, so Ash had checked in Squirtle at the nearest Pokemon Center.

The sky shined with a beautiful bright blue, and the clouds seemed to give enough shade from the bright sun.

"Don't let go," whimpered the young girl as Ash's arm carefully held her in a warm embrace.

Ash's gaze fell onto his future wife-to-be and could feel a strange feeling building inside. Misty had always been the strong one in the relationship, and seeing his vibrant tomboy girlfriend acting so fragile felt..._new_.

"Misty," whispered the time traveler, "Are you alright?"

Ash was rewarded with silence as Misty seemed to softly rub her head into his shoulder. The young boy was about to question further when his cute companion suddenly broke the silence.

"That gym battle," questioned Misty, "Why did you tell me you had a 51 percent of winning? You could have easily beaten Erika..."

Ash gave a guilty wince as the gym battle flashed into his mind. "I... played a bit dirty..."

Misty's eyes widened slightly as she turned her head towards Ash's face. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ash couldn't help but swallow slightly nervously at the look she was giving him. "I never had the time to catch and train a third Pokemon..." The time traveler was rewarded with a gob-smacked expression until Misty broke into light laughter.

"Wowww," admitted Misty. "Still...Magikarp could have just Hyper Beamed Erika's next opponent...right?"

Ash gave a small wince as he remembered that little tidbit, "Actually," explained Ash, "Magikarp's are only allowed one Hyper Beam in their pre-evolved state...after that...they would need to evolve in order to use the attack."

"Then how did you teach him the attack?" blinked Misty.

"Umm," Now he was _really_ nervous! "I used the power of....friendship?" A light bonk on the head was his reward for that oh-so-obvious lie, but he was more surprised that Misty had stopped questioning him.

After several minutes of silence Ash felt the need to break the silence.

"You aren't mad, are you?" whispered a puzzled Ash.

"Why would I be?"

"Well... I haven't been the most truthful person..." whispered Ash.

Giving Ash a light kiss on the lips, Misty looked her true love into the eye. "It is okay," she said in a soft voice, "I understand exactly what you mean."

Unknown to both of them, a hidden figure slowly walked towards the Celadon City Casino.

'_The scenario...has become much more interesting..._'

******************************************************

MEANWHILE Back in Cerulean City

The entire stadium of people held their breath as the two humongous beams of light collided into each other.

A light mist seem to blur the battling Pokemon from view, but that only contributed towards building the tension within the crowd. People were at the edge of their seats as one of the Pokemon crashed unconscious on its back. The audience shushed into complete silence as the referee yelled out his verdict.

"The first winner...to break our Cerulean City Gym Leader's undefeated streak of 299 wins...please give your applause for GARY OAK OF PALLET TOWN!!!"

The full auditorium went insane with applause. The many fans of the water gym couldn't bring themselves to hate the boy who defeated Celadon Gym's famous winning streak. Both competitors had given them the best show in a very long time. This Pokemon battle would truly go down as legend.

As Gary Oak returned his tired Pokemon, he still couldn't believe he defeated one of the hardest gym leaders in all of Kanto. His hands were shaking from the excitement, and he could feel his confidence beginning to return.

His thoughts were interrupted as the smiling gym leader held out the Cascade Badge.

"Thank you," whispered Gary.

"You earned it," her surprisingly soft voice said serenely.

Gary Oak gave a happy grin as he stared at the blue, tear shaped gem.

_'Next time, Ashyboy... next time I will win...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today was quite the day," whispered the blond gym leader. Daisy Waterflower could only breathe a sigh of relief as she left the main hall of the stadium.

As she tried to decide whether she should take a shower or rest for the day, she could only groan as her two other sisters returned from their shopping trip.

"And then she was like '_OH MY GAWD..._'" giggled her blue haired sister, "I, like, totally don't think her dress was that bad looking though, it was like sooo-"

"GEEZ Violet...stop talking about that weird-ish dress!" chirped her pink haired sister, "You are like completely missing the big problem stuff. What do you—"

Daisy quickly tuned out her annoying sisters. She was almost successful at escaping the girly duo when…

"Big sis!" squealed Violet, "I, like, heard you fought a cute boy today!!"

Forcing herself not to groan, Daisy slowly faced her sister. "No."

"But I, like, didn't say wh-"

"No."

Violet gave a tiny pout as her big sister began walking away.

"She is such a grump," whined the blue haired girl, "She used to be fun...now she is just boring."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annoying sisters..." muttered Daisy.

Entering the woman's bathroom, Daisy simply looked at her reflection, before wetting her face with some water. Daisy's hand drifted to her short shoulder length hair. Forcing herself to give a cute pose in front of the mirror, Daisy studied her reflection closely.

"I'm still pretty," affirmed the blond girl.

But even she knew she couldn't compare to her other sisters, who probably spent each of their days perfecting their bodies. Unlike her sisters, her hair didn't sparkle anymore... her hair had tiny tangles and mistakes that she had no time to fix. Her skin was probably was not as smooth…since she could never spare the time to get a tan on the beach or go to the special spas like they did. And their clothes...they were so cu-

"FOCUS, DAISY," gritted out the gym leader, "FOCUS!"

Forcing herself to not cry, the 20-year-old gym leader steadied her breathing. Feeling she was composed enough, she turned towards the bathroom's exit when she saw a familiar brown haired boy.

"I need to speak with you," explained Gary Oak.

Daisy blinked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" charged Daisy hand poised to slap the pervert, "THIS IS THE WOMAN'S BATHROOM JERK!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One tiny beating later, Daisy was busy glaring at the boy as they sat in a private room. Daisy could feel a tiny bit of pride as Gary Oak nursed his sore red cheeks.

"Your violent," groaned the brown haired boy.

"Pi Pi Pi Pika," laughed his Pikachu on the couch.

"...It isn't funny..." Gary whined to his amused Pokemon, which only amused it more.

Gary slowly inched away from the blond girl as her hand began forming a tiny fist. Daisy's glare leveled at the Pokemon trainer as she began twitching from irritation. Today was definitely not her day.

"Just get tell me what you wanted to say and leave," bluntly stated Daisy.

"You seem grump-"

"JUST TELL ME!" screamed Daisy.

The room was silent.

"Okay...sheesh..." muttered Gary, "An orange haired girl named Misty wanted me to give you this note."

Daisy felt her mouth drop as she saw the folded up note "You met...Misty...Waterflower?"

"I guess I did."

"Please give me the note," whispered the gym leader.

As her attentive emerald eyes focused onto the paper, painful memories of the past seemed to come back full force...

"Was she your sister or something!?" questioned Gary, "That crazy lady choke slammed me into a dang tree..."

"Please," whispered Daisy, "Can you tell me about your meeting..."

"Look old lady," shrugged Gary, "I made a deal with her, and that was it. I finished my end of the bargain."

"Please tell me!!" cried out the gym leader.

"Not until you tell me more on the orange haired lunatic," winked Gary Oak. Her eyes began to widen as the boy started to slowly walk away from her. "Laters then."

She didn't know why she told him...but she couldn't let him go. She needed him.

"It happened six years ago...the day after her 6th birthday...Misty ran away from home..."

////////////////////////////////

_"MISTY! MISTY!! Where did you, like, go!!" yelled the frantic older sister. Her eyes widened as she saw a note lying on her little sister's drawer. "Misty..." came Daisy's frightened whisper._

////////////////////////////////

"I didn't tell anyone else...I was the oldest sister. I was an idiot back then... I actually believed that finding her was my sole responsibility. But anyways...several days later...I found her...she was in Pallet Town."

///////////////////////////////

_"Misty.. oh my gawd....little sister...I am so glad you're safe," giggled Daisy, feeling immeasurably relieved__._

_"He didn't recognize me," her six-year-old sister said in a dull voice__.__ "He said girls were yucky..."_

_Daisy began to feel scared as the little girl looked right through her. Her eyes...empty, and her face devoid of any emotion._

_"I'm all alone..." whispered Misty._

/////////////////////////////////

"I tried to take her home...but she ...she wouldn't listen."

////////////////////////////////

_"LET GO of ME!" screamed the little girl._

_"Misty...we, like, have to go home..." explained the 14-year-old Daisy._

_"LET GO!"_

_"Misty...you're too young to be left alone__.__ Let your big sister take care of yo-.."_

_"I am 20-years-old," gritted out the young girl, "Why won't you believe me!?!" _

_"Your totally not feeling well sister...you need help," whispered Daisy._

_"Now you care," growled the confused girl, "Get away from me... The only thing you are to me is a dumb slut," came her harsh voice._

_Daisy's blood ran cold at the words that no six-year-old should ever utter__.__ But she wasn't done yet._

_"All three of you...that's all you're going to be!" growled Misty, "If mom could see what you would become, she would hate you as much as I do...you're all worthless!"_

_"Misty__,__ please," whispered a teary eyed Daisy in a pained voice. "Please, like, stop saying such mean things."_

_"I hate you!" _

//////////////////////////////

Daisy tried to push away the horrible memories, but she could feel her eyes water.

"I was able to bring her home, but a week later..." explained Daisy, "she completely disappeared."

Guilt quickly bombarded Gary for demanding the gym leader to explain more on her mysterious sister. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy ma'am," Gary apologized vehemently.

Wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall, Daisy gave him a pleading gaze.

"Let me join you on your journey," whispered Daisy. "You are the closest clue towards finding my little sister."

**************************************************

Meanwhile in Celadon City

Misty gave a teasing grin as she stuck out her tongue as she quickly linked her arm around his; leading Ash into the shopping district. As the couple broke into a light jog, Squirtle's tiny body tightly clung onto Ash's head as they swooped through the crowds.

"What's the rush?" panted Ash.

"I have no idea!" laughed the happy gym leader. "Let's just disappear. Me and you...forever."

_'...I love you....'_

**A/N: **

**Thank you all for your support. This chapter was tough to write, and maybe to me not as thrilling as the others, but this chapter was mandatory. Guh. I can't wait till the fun stuff happens. Thank ya for being so patient for this chappy.**

**I also want to say thank you to my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. A fantastic and stupendous job by Sundance. ^^ He is an brilliant writer, and please do not hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**One word reviews are fine, but having feedback helps immeasurably. Your comment might be that deciding factor on how my next chappy will end up. Reviews are definitely wonderful sources for inspiration.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only. _

Another Chance

_Gary could feel blood trickling down his chin. He tried his best to choke out a response, but the girl's unrelenting grip squeezed his neck even harder. The forest in front of him seemed to blur, but his awareness came with full force as a spike of pain slammed into his spine. "GAHHHH!" _

_The ten-year-old boy's scream was quickly silenced as his attacker squeezed his throat even harder. His attacker just gave a cold chuckle as the boy was lifted higher into the air. "Do we have a deal?"_

"_Never! You stupid bit-" Another slam into the tree kept the boy quiet. _

"_Such dirty language," smiled Misty._

_Gary's hands quickly went to his throat, trying his best to separate the one hand from his neck, but proved to be unsuccessful._

_Deciding that she couldn't have the boy too ruffled up, Misty Waterflower simply turned and threw Gary Oak onto the grass. Placing her shoe onto his head, she carefully looked at the Pokeball in her hand._

"_So this is what it feels like to hold Pikachu," she whispered to herself__.__ "Maybe I should just tak-"_

"_No," Gary coughed as the girl withdrew her foot__.__ "Give him ba-AHHHH!" A pained scream came from the brown haired boy as Misty kicked him in the ribs. Content with the pain she'd inflicted on the young trainer, she turned and attempted to walk away._

"_Please…please…" Misty's cold eyes widened slightly as Gary Oak weakly held onto her leg. "Please…give him back…He is my first and only Pokemon…"_

_As Gary crouched, his lying figure waited for the next assault__.__ However, he could quickly feel shock and relief go rushing through his veins as his Pokeball was placed on the grass, right in front of him._

"_Take him," ordered Misty, "But only on one condition." Reaching into her pockets Misty casually tossed a sealed envelope to the fallen boy._

"_Make sure you give this to Daisy Waterflower," strangely her voice was hollow as she said that__._

_Weakly reaching for the envelope, Gary carefully placed it in his pocket. "Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Gary could feel a cold sweat as she gave a cruel chuckle. "I'm Misty Waterflower, and in about 15 minutes Ash Ketchum will be coming this way." _

"_I'll be watching," glared Misty as she slowly blurred away from the scenery._

********************************************************

"…and that is how I got the note," snorted Gary Oak.

"_Sure_," Daisy sarcastically spouted. "I have no idea what illegal substances you are on, but I'm pretty sure eating a Parasect's mushroom would give you delusions."

"I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP!" stomped Gary, "Then later that day I end up losing my first Pokemon battle to stupid, freaking Ketchum," Gary felt like smacking his head into a nearby tree. "Why did I agree to even take you with me!"

"Because you felt guilty towards not helping a famous Gym Leader like me?" winked Daisy.

"And beautiful!" cheered Brock with hearts in his eyes as he suddenly seemed to materialize out of thin air and hugged their newest member.

**-**_**SLAP**_**!-**

"PERVERT!"

Gary Oak could only groan as he led the two Gym Leaders further down the forest. "Sometimes I wish my car never was destroyed."

Halting in her newest game of 'kick the Brock in the groin,' Daisy gave a confused expression. "You had a car?"

However before Gary could respond Brock had stepped in front of Daisy, holding a rose in his mouth. "I'll let you ride me anyti-AHHH!!!!! NOT THE EAR!!! I'LL BE GOOD!!!"

As Gary was yanking the annoying hormonal-crazed male away from their beautiful companion, Daisy again questioned about the car.

"The car got destroyed," muttered Gary.

"Pika Pika," came a light giggle.

"Grrrr," Gary couldn't suppress a violent twitch of his eyebrow at the memory. This was a very tender subject for Gary…to say the least. "Yeah…my car got wrecked from a giant trap hole. These annoying jerks jus-"

"Prepare for trouble!" Gary's eye twitched again as a familiar theme music began playing. "And make it double. To Protect the world from devasta-"

"OH COME ON!!! THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME THIS WEEK!!" screamed Gary. Forgetting all about any good mood he may have still had from the Gym Battle, Gary raised his fist at the true bane of his existence. He hated Misty, but these three…they were _so_ much worse! "WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY IN JAIL!"

*******************************************************

A lone robed figure silently exited the Pokemon Center. The stars overhead were hidden from the thick clouds. As the young woman traveled through Celadon City's empty streets, her attention was focused onto the sleek communicator in her hand. The street lights gave a light enough glow for her to re-read the message she received mid-afternoon.

**-**_**Come to base. Emergency meeting.**_**-**The brief message was enough to shake her up, but she had fully been expecting this day to come.

'_Just not this soon_.'

Misty pulled the heavy robe's hood tighter over her head. She gave a light scowl as she heard light footsteps echoing somewhere in the distance. '_I'm being followed_,' she grimaced.

As she turned a quick corner, Misty had burst into a sprint. The robe might have inhibited some of her athletic prowess, but she knew she was fast enough to lose her stalker. Misty lightly cursed as her assailant began chasing her as well.

Making a quick dash into an alley, Misty quickly reached towards her belt and pulled out a Pokeball. '_Why does everything have to be so difficult_,' grimaced Misty. Flicking the ball quickly into the air, the red beam released her very reliable Pokemon.

"Teleport me back to the base Abra," whispered the young woman.

With a tiny flash, Misty and her Abra were long gone.

**************************************************

Misty sorely rubbed her head as she stood up from the floor. "Abra…" growled the orange haired girl, "Why do you always drop me on my head.." The Abra seemed to be unable to look at his master's gaze. "This is why I don't like to teleport," mumbled Misty.

Carefully checking her surroundings, Misty was pleased to note that she had ditched her stalker. Checking her pockets to see if the communicator was safe, Misty was glad to see her little invention was not scratched.

Looking forward, she gave a tired sigh as she saw her own special Team Rocket base. After she had sent Abra back into his Pokeball, Misty opened the doors of Celadon City's Casino.

The entire place was packed that night, and Misty's eyes would casually glance towards the old men addicted and mesmerized by their slot machines. The aisles were crowded, but no one took any notice of the twelve-year-old girl as she easily glided through the thick crowds, somehow avoiding being bumped along the way.

Stepping inconspicuously past two rather large men in tuxedos, Misty quickly flipped the automated switch behind a poster and descended into the trapdoor's opening. The stairway became pitch black as the automated door closed behind her. But it wasn't long before she reached her destination. The blinding lights that were hanging from the ceiling didn't startle the now serious girl. Her face had adopted a simple cold glare, as she walked past several underlings.

However, it wasn't long before a thug dressed in pitch black grabbed her on the shoulder.

"HEY YOU! What is a kid like you doi-" The large thug froze as he looked at who he was holding.

Misty gave an icy grin as the man recognized her. "Let go."

Going for the dramatic entrance, Misty tore off the weakly held together robe and let the brown cloak to fall on the floor. The man quickly paled as he _fully_ recognized the custom made black uniform with the large gold patch on her top-upper chest.

As if the man saw a ghost, the Team Rocket member stood as straight as a rod, and he held his hand high in a salute. "GENERAL! YOU'RE BACK!"

Every Rocket member's attention immediately drawn straight towards the pair as all activity ceased, any shuffling of papers, light conversation, and marching quickly stopped.

"You're right, Grunt," chided the orange haired girl. Misty gave an icy grin as she stepped forward, her white skirt swaying side-by-side.

Standing in front of the 6'2 foot guy, Misty simply stared at the heavily-sweating underling. "And don't…_ever_…touch me," chirped the General with her happy-go-lucky-grin.

Before the man could say anything else, he was rewarded with a piercing punch into his gut. The other members just blinked as the large man flew several feet into the air before passing out cold. Misty was about to order all the members back to work before a familiar voice uttered softly near her ear.

"Always so angry, General," Giovanni observed in that chilling voice of his. "We have so much to discuss."

"She's the youngest Team Rocket member in history..." came a light murmur.

"That little runt can't be the boss."

"Shut up," came more whispers, "Don't piss her off. She'll make su-"

Everyone in the building was silent as the little girl gave a light chuckle. "I _can_ hear you all," she chimed in a deceivingly sweet voice.

"Don't mind me," Giovanni said, a wicked grin on his face. "I would love to see how you discipline your followers."

Team Rocket soldiers quickly rushed out the room except for one large guy who chose to move forward. "This lil' brat don't scare me!" cackled Misty's newest victim, "I ain't gonna join an organization who has little girls making us play with dollies."

Giving the dumb thug a small, slightly pitying look, Misty sent out one of her Pokemon.

"Gold-Golduck," yawned the blue Pokemon.

"He is all yours," Misty said to her Pokemon with a slight sigh. Giovanni took a deep whiff of his cigar as he dispassionately watched Goldduck psychically slam the thug into the ceiling and into the ground repeatedly. The rhythmic crunch of the man's ribs was made into an almost pleasant tune.

After several minutes, Misty finally returned her Pokemon and left the man as he'd fallen. Without a word, she proceeded to lead Giovanni towards her research laboratory. Misty knew in one time or another she had to come back to her personal commanding base to give back a full status report, but she hadn't expected Giovanni to _personally_ come and visit her.

'_Of course he would come to see his most important investment_,' she mentally scolded herself for the oversight. '_He had spent too much money on my special project._'

Being with Ash had brought back such wonderful memories that she had almost forgotten about what she had done. But being reunited with Ash Ketchum was definitely worth the hard work. Now…she had to wait… '_Once Giovanni leaves_,' thought Misty, '_That's when I'll destroy the project, leave this organization, and me and Ash will flee together…both of us…forever_.'

"A rather dull punishment, but sufficient," chuckled Giovanni, "So General…how was your pleasant vacation,"

"It was educational," responded Misty.

As the pair reached Misty's laboratory, Giovanni had issued his several personal guards to stand outside of the room. He wanted privacy for this. Once confined in the secure lab, the man quickly looked around. Giovanni eyes wandered across the many assorted computers, tools, and cupboards of books. But the large man's eyes lit up as he saw the shiny, giant machine at the end of the room.

"So this is it," whispered Team Rocket's leader. "This is the machine that has the power to send people through time."

Misty stood silently as Giovanni's hands touched the cool glass cylinder near the middle of the metallic invention. "Think of all the power we will have," smiled the tuxedo-clad man, "The ability to steal Pokemon from any time, dimension, place…from anywhere."

"But nothing…can compare to the ability…to transport actual humans into the past or better yet… the future," laughed the man. "And it was all thanks to one of my best Generals."

"It is not finished yet," Misty announced in a matter-of-fact tone. "I still have to fix a few minor errors until it will be fully operational."

Giovanni's smile didn't disappear. "Of course you do."

As Giovanni reached the lab's entrance, the man tossed his cigar onto the floor and stepped on it. "General," came his formal tone, "It seems a certain boy and his Squirtle were found snooping around. They are currently in the prison. If you don't finish your project…I'll have to have them eliminated."

Misty did her absolute best to appear completely indifferent. However, while her appearance was of cool composure, there was an unmatchable inferno of cold fury raging inside her. This…would complicate things dramatically!

"It's so nice to have you back."

**A/N:**

**OH MY GOSH! I actually gave a quick update! Okay! First thing first…a quick message for my long-time readers… I JUST found out that I had Ash, Gary, and Misty's age all wrong since the beginning. GAH. So I went back and rewrote/revised some of the chapters so it will make more sense. Please note that I changed Ash and Gary's age to 10 BUT I left Misty's age as 12. Dang numbers. The changes were not that big, I just fixed some grammar and a certain Pichu watch reference. I have to give a large thank you to ReLeeS and Ri2 for those helpful reviews. I might have also…rewrote/butchered Chapter 1 so it would be easier to read.**

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. A GREAT job by Sundance. ^^ He is an amazing writer, and please do not hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**One word reviews are fine, but having feedback helps immeasurably. Your comment might be that deciding factor on how my next chappy will end up. Reviews are definitely wonderful sources for inspiration.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only. _

Another Chance

The image of Giovanni's sick, twisted grin was almost enough to make Misty scream.

So much hate…this feeling of insanity…the desire to let her pure, unbridled fury reign onto Team Rocket's formidable leader never tasted so intoxicating. Hot, unshed tears threatened to leak through her icy façade. It took on a whole new level of self-control and willpower (and even luck) for her to be able to hold in the hate until the smug man had left her laboratory. Only after Giovanni had strutted out the door of her lab, Misty gave a loud scream as the tears finally broke loose.

Grabbing a nearby chair, the young girl threw it into the adjacent metallic wall. But then her crying morphed into light chuckles as the wood made a sickening thud. Not caring of the imminent destruction of her once immaculately clean lab, she grabbed the closest things her hands could reach and started throwing. Not even the little metal trinkets and computers were spared in her onslaught of damage. As each 'CRACK' was heard the tiny pain in her heart seemed to numb a tiny bit more.

"Nothing!" cried out Misty. "Nothing I do is ever good enough."

As her lips uttered her worst fears, they only caused another wave of hatred to blossom. Letting out another scream of emotional pain, Misty reached for another computer and held it above her head.

"I keep screwing things up!" she cried out in distress. Yet, from seemingly nowhere, a scared laugh escaped her, "_I should just destroy it!_"

Her glare caught the large contraption at the end of the room. How could she have known that her idea would actually come to fruition? How could she have known that her idea would create such a monstrosity? This damn machine had only caused her pain. Why did she think she could have done better?!

All she had to do was jam the machine. One crack in the machine's sensitive core and it will blow up. But to do that would cause…_everything_...to just go…'BOOM!'

"All of Celadon will go…poof," Misty hysterically uttered. "I _can_ end it. There is no way anyone could survive. And Giovanni will die… Will I be a good girl then?"

Walking slowly, step by step, towards her sick creation, Misty's dazed eyes never left the machine in front of her. She was close enough to her invention that she was able to see her own reflection, as if acting like a puppet on strings Misty seemed to glide towards a hidden location near the time-traveling machine's rear.

Her arms were trembling as she looked at the glass casing covering the machine's weak spots. The thin glass was left as a precaution. One crack and the glowing green orb of energy would explode. Everything made of matter would simply disintegrate from the gigantic explosion.

"I'm so sorry Ash," she whispered in a dead voice. "We'll still be together, just not…living."

And with a tortured cry, Misty slammed the computer she still held into her target with all her strength. The last thing she saw…was a flash of light.

****************************************************************

Muddled voices seemed to shake the young girl out of her daze. As her aching body seemed to contort from the loud voices, Misty let out an annoyed screech. "EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

She gave a sigh of relief as the noise level dropped, seeming to have come to a stop. Now, what was she doing a while ag—

Eyes snapping open, Misty quickly sat upright as she went into immediate high-alert. "What happened!" she demanded loudly in her confusion.

Her shocked expression masked itself into an uncaring expression as she noticed she was surrounded by a group of Team Rocket grunts.

"General!" saluted a nervous recruit, "We are glad you are okay, ma'am,"

Glaring at the grunt, Misty asked for him to continue. "Once the Boss left…we were nervous that you hadn't exited your lab for a debriefing on our new orders…so we…went inside to see if you were…safe."

Misty gave the nervous recruit a light nod. She wouldn't say anything, but she was impressed the young man had not fainted from fear. The recruit was obviously afraid of her, and the nervous twitch he had was hardly subtle.

"We found you unconscious in the laboratory."

"Please elaborate," she demanded in an icy voice.

"Our surveillance cameras showed that…" replied the trembling grunt, "You tripped and hit your head."

Misty's glare deepened considerably, cutting off the nervous grunt and silencing the rest of the room immediately.

After only a moment of silence, Misty finally lost her patience and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!"

She had to forcefully resist the urge to groan in pain as the Team Rocket grunts scurried as fast as they could outside the undamaged room and into the hall. The orange haired girl just shook her head. 'There goes my whole 'ice-cold General' act,' she realized bitterly.

Thinking about what her dream-self had done, Misty couldn't believe how stupid her self-conscience was. There was only one possible explanation for it. "I'm too freaking damn moody."

As her eyes wandered around her room, her gaze seemed to linger somewhat on her time-traveling device until the large digital clock on the adjacent wall caught her attention.

'So I was unconscious for three dang hours…' reflected Misty. Instinctively the young trainer lightly touched the two Pokeballs on her wrist belt.

"Well, I was going to quit anyways," shrugged Misty, "Why not resign with bang?"

*****************************************************************

Standing in front of the closed door of the containment unit, Misty just stared at the large guard.

"I want to see the prisoners," she hissed coldly.

The large man gave a large gulp before re-citing what he said a moment ago. "I am sorry, General. But we were given strict orders by the Boss to not let anyone pass," the large man was quickly starting to sweat as he watched her expression darken. "That also includes you."

The grunt winced as he expected the General to strike him in the face, but was surprised when she gave a cheerful smile.

"Kay's then," came her light giggle, "You are definitely right."

Now that sight was disturbing. _No one_ saw the General smile, _ever_, and got off pain-free. Misty gave the man a light wink as he immediately began sweating bullets. However, the young girl simply walked away. In an empty corridor, she quickly tossed on a brown robe from her pack. After feeling she had hidden her Team Rocket uniform sufficiently, Misty quietly summoned her Abra.

"Abra," whispered Misty, "Teleport."

Abra gave a tired nod as the pair vanished from sight.

Even after several silent minutes, the Team Rocket guard was still nervous from his last encounter. There was no way he was that lucky! No way on Earth!

'I am _so_ screwed,' was the frantic thought that kept circling through his mind.

That was when the gate behind him exploded.

*******************************************************************

**-Several Minutes Ago-**

Ash Ketchum, time-traveler extraordinaire, was silently fuming on how he was caught.

"Ugh," sighed Ash, "I can't believe I tripped on a rock and knocked myself unconscious. Misty would be so laughing at me right now."

He remembered losing track of a mysterious robed figure, when his eyes traced a familiar limousine that drove by. Ash only now mentally scorned himself at his previous actions as he dumbly ran after the official Team Rocket transportation that Giovanni was known to travel in. His idea backfired horribly when he…fell…and knocked him and his Squirtle out in one swoop.

"I have the worst luck sometimes," winced the trainer. Unfortunately when he had woken up, his Squirtle was miraculously not stolen from him. 'Arrogant, _dumb_ bad guys,' was the thought that popped into his head. The bad news, though, was that Squirtle was still too weak and tired to leave her Pokeball.

'How dare those monsters hurt her like that!' repeated through his mind in his anger.

It was as if they were taunting him. Weakening his Pokemon to exhaustion, and locking him up. 'They think she is too weak to do anything,' that earned a grim chuckle from him. Squirtle was tired and weak, but she was still far from out!

Ash was still trying to think of a way to escape when a cloaked figure suddenly teleported into his jail cell. He backpedaled in confusion as the robed figure began to shake with frustration when the transporting Abra fainted in exhaustion.

However, before the young boy could do anything, the robed figure had summoned a Golduck and had tightly grabbed his hand. Unfortunately, the person's head was successfully hidden underneath the large hood

Before he could get out of a question, much less out of the person's grip, the Golduck had used Psychic on the metal bars. This action elicited a silently cheer of appreciation from Ash, thanking the strong Pokemon deeply as the Psychic duck created an opening.

Watching the mysterious person silently recall the Abra, he felt his rescuer give him a light tug. Trusting his instincts, Ash let the stranger lead him through the maze of hallways. However, Ash could feel his face pale as the stranger spoke.

"Golduck," came a very familiar voice, "It is time to use _that_ attack."

"…Misty?" was all he could utter in his surprise and confusion.

That was when everything began to explode.

********************************************************************

A single Psychic pulse wave had activated the several bombs placed around the base. Using the distraction she had long ago prepared, Misty pulled her confused companion outside of the jailing area and ran as fast as she could. The trio silently ran towards the only exit in the entire facility, which was just a single flight of stairs.

Ash watched in amazement, as his robed girlfriend and her Golduck raced through the corridors and the rooms with an alarming sense of familiarity. Yet Ash could feel his jaw drop slightly as they arrived to the final hallway.

Misty cursed quietly as she saw the Rocket Troops successfully barricade the exit. The entire floor was a giant hallway… From the sounds of it, there were angry grunts chasing them from behind and were what looked to be some decent Team Rocket members protecting the sides.

"The only way is straight line," muttered Misty. By pure luck or fate, her laboratory was directly on the other side of the hallway, and was un-guarded. "Golduck…let's show them your _special_ skills."

Looking into her eyes, Golduck gave a confident smile.

"They have about 60 Team Rocket members surrounding us," Misty remarked with a bitterly amused chuckle. "Security has improved."

Ash continued to look at Misty with a confused expression. "Why aren't we running?" he managed to grit out.

"We'll run to those doors at the end of the hallway," whispered Misty, "In three, two, one…NOW!"

As if by cue every Team Rocket member flung their Pokeball at the trio.

"Pause," whispered Misty.

Ash could only gawk in amazement as 60 Pokeballs seemed to freeze in the air. But upon feeling a strong pull on his arm, Ash kept running forward to wherever Misty was leading him to. Ash had begun question his sanity as he watched the running Golduck, still using some kind of variation of Psychic on the Pokeballs and somehow sent the Pokeballs back to strike all the Team Rocket members' faces at one unified blow. That distraction still gave barely enough time for Ash, Misty, and Golduck to make it to the laboratory unharmed.

"Destroy the security cameras now," whispered Misty. As if on cue, Golduck had sent another strong Psychic pulse into the room, shattering all the metal cameras on the corners of the wall.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, MISTY!" cheered the ecstatic time-traveler. "That was ama—" that was when he realized something important.

Misty gave Ash a confused look when her future-fiancé began to look at her in a strange way. Wondering why he was looking at her like that, it took only a moment before she went pale as she realized that her brown cloak had been ripped off her at some point without her realizing it.

"Misty…why are you in that uniform?" he asked in a clearly betrayed voice.

At that moment, Misty could feel her own world explode. She could imagine the pain she would feel when Ash left her. She could imagine the emptiness in being all alone again. Images of Ash rejecting her, decimated any self-confidence she had at the moment.

"Golduck," Misty said quietly. Looking at her tired Pokemon, Misty gave him one final request. "Please try to keep that door closed as long as possible."

"…Misty…Why are you wearing that uniform?" Ash repeated, only in a slightly louder and much more insistent tone.

Giving Ash a sad look, Misty calmly led Ash to the machine in the time machine at the end of the room.

"Please…trust me…step inside the cylinder, and then I'll tell you…"

Showing a small step of resistance, Ash quietly stepped into the strange glass container tube in the machine.

"I joined Team Rocket…" whispered Misty, "So I could be with you again someday."

Ignoring Ash's shocked expression, Misty continued. "That machine you're in…I gave the idea to Giovanni, and I helped make it…I'm so sorry."

"Misty…but…but…you were here for only one year!?"

"…I lied… Goodbye Ash…Please don't forget me," cried Misty as the machine began to hum, "Tell everyone in the future I said 'hi'."

Ash could only scream, until everything around him went dark. Then as quick as it came…the lights went back on. Not wasting a single second, Ash successfully broke the tube's door off and ran to a completely shocked Misty.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu…how could we get a power shortage!" she demanded in a bewildered voice. "Someone must have messed up the settings!"

But before she could yell in frustration she felt herself being hugged. A warm electric current seem to pass through her body as Ash's soft arms firmly held her.

"Never do that again," was his reply, "You're still Misty, and that can never change."

"But I'm…I…"

"Are you in any way evil and trying to take over the world?" demanded Ash.

"No…"

"Then I don't care."

"You're such an idiot," she whispered, feeling immeasurably relieved. "You do know that there are probably over 90 Team Rocket members trying to break inside and eliminate us."

Ash slowly let go of Misty, and noticed the nearly-fatigued Golduck. "We don't have much time." Ash winced as the Golduck began to fall on his knees as the door began to crack.

"Plan B is a bust then," whispered Misty, "Giovanni has most likely tampered with the time-machine's power source, so humans are not able to travel with it without his approval."

"GOL-GOLDUCK!" warned Misty's Pokemon.

"Ash… Golduck can't hold them much longer. Our only choice is to use the machine."

"But you said we can't send ourselves out of here!"

"Ash…Giovanni might have disabled that feature, but we can most likely bring back a Pokemon from our time-stream."

After only a second of consideration, Ash could feel a grin beginning to take form. "Tell me how."

"Place that helmet over there on your head, and use your memories to focus on a particular Pokemon."

Ash frantically strapped on the strange device as the laboratory's door began to creak from the abuse.

"GOLDUCK! GOLD!" yelled the Pokemon.

"We only have enough power for one Pokemon. Ash…this is your only shot. Choose wisely."

"I will," he promised in a soft whisper as he already had the image clearly focused in his mind.

That was when a blinding flash flooded the room.

…..

….

…

..

.

"_Pika…Pikachu…" _

**A/N:**

**FINALLY! FINALLY!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!!! WOOT! Guh… I was tempted to just end it where Misty attempts to send Ash away, but your awesome feedback kept me writing. Thank you! ^^ **

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundance. A WONDERFULLY GREAT job by Sundance. ^^ He is an awesome writer, and please do not hesitate to check out his fanfics.**

**One word reviews are fine, but having feedback helps A LOT. Your comment might be that deciding factor on how my next chappy will end up. Reviews are definitely wonderful sources for inspiration.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance

Even amidst the danger of the situation, Misty couldn't help but grin. Watching her boyfriend grab the yellow Pokemon up into an almost crushing hug as he rubbed his cheek against Pikachu's really brought back tender memories. The tiny, yellow furball seemed to be in shock as his eyes caught sight of her and Ash.

"Pikaa…" came a timid squeak.

Deciding that now was an excellent time to remind Ash that over a hundred Rocket members were trying to break in Misty began calling towards the pair; however, her action quickly stopped as she noticed a single splinter of wood lying near the room's wall.

"There is no way," mumbled Misty.

Turning her eyes towards the metallic Time-Machine, Misty felt her feet unconsciously begin their descent to a familiar rear side of the contraption.

The glass dome holding the spiraling green energy was cracked.

Anxious eyes looked at her weakening Golduck. She could feel her expression darken as she saw the air surrounding her Golduck waver.

Her right hand quickly touched the side of her neck. She could feel her fears confirmed as she felt a bump.

"It was never a dream," came the shocking realization.

"ASH! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Staring at Ash's confused expression, Misty could feel her mouth go dry as she began piecing together the other clues. "We've been set up."

The orange-haired girl's body went rigid as she felt the end of a pistol touch the back of her head.

"Always the smart little girl…General," chuckled Giovanni's voice.

Ash had backpedaled in surprise as his Pikachu flew out of his hands and was suddenly covered in a strange energy. There was a strange black orb that had wrapped itself upon Pikachu, and it had begun floating near the top of the room.

Hatred and anger busted inside him as Giovanni suddenly appeared behind Misty. He could feel himself getting ready to attack the man, until he caught sight of the gun.

"How did YOU get in here?!" spat Ash.

Giovanni stood in his formal attire, black suit and all. The only thing lacking about his appearance was his favorite cigarette.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend," chuckled the large man, "She seems to have figured it out."

Ash tried his best not to scream profanities at the evil man. "Misty…tell me please…"

Blue cerulean eyes blinked away several tears, as she replayed the thoughts at the time. "Giovanni set the whole thing up. He didn't know how to use the time-machine, but he had guessed that Pokemon can travel through."

A light nudge of the gun prodded her to continue. "Please carry on…I'm learning so much," grinned Giovanni.

"Please…don't look at me like that, Ash," choked Misty, "I never told him how it worked. There is a flaw in the machine…stealing Pokemon from other time-streams is theoretically impossible without having memories of the future."

"Speak up, girl," growled his deadly voice, "You never gave me specific details before…"

Misty's gaze fell to the floor, since she couldn't look into Ash's eyes.

"There…is a 70% chance that the other person activating the time-machine, at the time of the transfer, will die."

Silence.

The deafening emptiness of the room was broken as Leader gave a cruel laugh! "So that's the big secret!?!" chuckled the large man, "I guess…you have surpassed your usefulne-"

"WAIT!" cut in Ash. "How did you get in here!"

The large man lifted up his unarmed left hand, and wagged his finger. "Now there is a simple explanation for that. I ju-"

"He was in the room the entire time, he was just using a certain magic trick to keep him hidden…Also, he did a crappy job hiding the evidence," growled Misty. "I almost jeopardized his entire plan when I attempted to blow up the entire city of Celadon."

"MISTY YOU WHA-"

"Shut up, Ash," muttered Misty. Ash nearly stumbled as he saw the cold stare she gave him. "The machine didn't blow up like it should have."

"Giovanni!" Misty accused as she carefully glanced over her shoulder. "I know that you tampered with my machine! Also…I noticed that my Golduck is weakening way too fast, so you can cut the magic crap and let your Gengar stop using its illusion."

As if by magic, three Nidokings and a Gengar seemed to have appeared out of thin air, exactly how Giovanni appeared. The Gengar seemed to have one hand using dark energy in order to trap the floating Pikachu with one hand. The other hand was currently stealing energy from the struggling Golduck.

"You were always a smart one, General…But you've underestimated me…"

With her back turned away from Giovanni, Misty swiftly ripped her tattered Team Rocket uniform off. Ash was almost unable to fight away the instinct to blush at the somewhat shirtless Misty, as her thin white t-shirt barely covered her body.

"Don't call me, General," spat Misty, "I quit! You might as well kill me now."

"How the mighty have fallen," chuckled Giovanni. The tuxedo clad man let his attention fall onto the time-traveling boy.

"You, Ketchum, disappoint me the most," chuckled Giovanni, "I had expected a trainer of your caliber to have brought back something much more desirable."

Giovanni's expression showed disgust as he stared at the Pikachu trapped by his Gengar's technique. "How could a trainer prodigy, who had miraculously taught a Squirtle Flamethrower end up bringing back a weak, disgusting Pikachu. You're almost as bad as a certain other three nimrods that are obsessed with weak Pikachus."

"Where is the rare Pokemon you promised me, girl?" mocked Giovanni, "I was so sad when he didn't bring back a gold Charizard or possibly a new species of Pokemon."

"Shut up," grimaced Misty. Her body shook a bit as the man pushed the pistol closer to her head, but she couldn't keep quiet. "Pikachu is ten times stronger than your trashy Pokemon collection."

"Oh really?" smirked the large man, the sarcasm plainly evident in his voice. "Well, maybe, the famous Pokemon Master can show me the Pikachu's special tricks?"

Giovanni frowned as Ash just stared at the floor.

"What a horrible audience," chided the Team Rocket Leader, "I wonder what type of reaction I'll get…if I tell you that your girlfriend has three seconds to live."

"Please, just let her go," Ash requested in a quiet voice.

"One."

"I'm the one you want!" Ash's voice turned slightly frantic and began to rise. "Just let her go!"

"Two."

Giovanni leaned closer to whisper in the young girl's ear. "…I think it's hilarious that you're going to die even if your boyfriend does what I want."

Her blue eyes never looked so lonely at that moment as her eyes connected with her boyfriend's own. Ash's hazel eyes looked so determined…

The continuous pounding on the door was growing, and the cracks seemed to spread even farther, as if an inky black spider web had been stretching along the metallic door.

Misty could feel her heart stop…as Ash seemed to blur out of her sight.

"Thre-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Giovanni's screech was well deserved as his right arm was suddenly broken backwards and was now facing upward. Ash had squeezed the Leader's arm enough that his nails seemed to puncture the man's elbow.

The three large Nidokings froze in shock at how their Master's hostage seemed to vanish from one end of the room, and had suddenly re-appeared right in front of him.

"Don't you want to see my tricks?" Ash demanded fiercely. "Fire Punch!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Giovanni cried in agony as the hand that twisted his right arm upward suddenly ignited into flames. The gun fell to the floor, glowing red.

Misty had spun around just in time to see Giovanni's gun drop harmlessly on the floor. Taking advantage of the situation Misty sprinted towards the other side of the room and slammed her fist into the distracted Gengar. The damage was not nearly enough to weaken Gengar, but the strike had succeeded in distracting the Ghost Pokemon to drop its attacks on Pikachu and Golduck.

"PIKACHU!" screamed Ash as he dodged a frantic punch from Giovanni's left fist, "ATTACK VERSION 15.…USE IRON TAIL!"

Pikachu's confusion cleared as he recognized the words his trainer had said. Pikachu could feel his tiny fuzzy body bursting with excitement as he heard the familiar voice of his friend.

Gengar's eyes widened in astonishment as the supposed weak yellow creature suddenly became a literal yellow blur of pure speed.

Misty could only watch in awe as the yellow mouse became a gleam of metal, bouncing between the three Nidokings. The Pikachu's silver tail would slam into a Nidoking's skull before vanishing and smashing the same Pokemon's backside.

The display of speed and glittering silver seemed like a whirlwind as the Pikachu would land on the next Nidoking within several seconds, and suddenly swung his tail in an upward arc hard enough to knock the Pokemon into the ceiling.

The last Nidoking didn't have time to react, before a metal strike flung the Nidoking at the time-machine. The time machine didn't have a chance as a large chunk of the machine snapped in half.

Several seconds later the yellow blur came to a complete stop. Pikachu stood weakly on the ground as he gasped for air. The side-effects of that move had always left the small Pikachu shaking in pain.

In mere seconds Giovanni's frantic eyes looked at all three of his unconscious Pokemon. "GENGAR!" screamed the bleeding Leader, "USE SHADOWBA-"

"GENGAAAAA!!!" screamed the ghost Pokemon, as a sudden wave of electricity enveloped the Pokemon. Ash gave a pained smile as both Pokemon fell unconscious. Gengar had fainted from the attack, and Pikachu had fallen over from fatigue.

Misty quickly scooped up a nearby gun and held it steady at the evil man. Forcing Giovanni into a kneeling position, Ash twisted both of Giovanni's hands behind his back.

"It's over," gasped Ash, as he tried his best to fight away his fatigue. There was a clear reason why he rarely did his Teleportation technique, and that was because he could only travel so far, before feeling his energy disappear.

After several minutes of heavy breathing; the amazement of the situation finally kicked in. They had won.

But the pair only froze in shock, as Golduck ultimately fainted; leaving the door unprotected.

"Hehehehe," choked the bleeding man, "Too bad my soldiers are all outside that door, eh." The man winced as the boy twisted his arms even tighter.

At that exact moment the lab's door burst open, and twenty team rocket bodies flew through the door. Giovanni could not mask his surprise fast enough as an entire force of Officer Jenny's and other officers flooded the room.

"Checkmate," smiled Misty.

"Damn!" screamed one of the Officer Jenny's as she looked at the people standing in the far end of the room. She quickly rubbed her eyes to check if she was indeed seeing things. There was a young kid twisting a certain man's arms painfully, while the other kid seemed to be holding a pistol at the same guy. Several of the blue haired Officers struggled to climb over the unconscious Nidokings.

"This has got to be the biggest bust ever!" yelled another Officer Jenny as she stepped out of the hallway, where over 90 Rocket Members laid cuffed and unconscious. Several Growlithes quickly jumped through the broken doors and patrolled the laboratory.

"Officer!" yelled an armed man, "We've got confirmation! That man is THE Giovanni!"

As another blue haired officer rushed in to handcuff the bleeding man, the woman just stared at the kids with a strange awe.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner!" reported the woman, "But you can't believe how many Team Rocket members we had to fight!"

Ash could only stare dumbfounded at how the situation changed, so fast. "Ho-how did you know to come here?!"

Officer Jenny could only blink in confusion. "Weren't you the people that called in and told us to send backup???"

Ash could only give a weak, bemused expression before falling over unconscious.

"Wow, kid must be tired," whispered another Officer, "I guess we can question the hero in the morning!"

The blue haired woman glared at the seething, leader of Team Rocket. "LET'S GET THIS MAN LOCKED UP!" ordered the top Officer Jenny, "We've got enough evidence to put him away for a nice long time…"

**-one week later-**

"I mean it!" scolded Misty, "I think you're more famous now than in the 'future'!"

"Pffft," remarked Ash, "As if...I was twice as awesome in our 'future.'"

Misty just shook her head as her boyfriend refused to listen to logic. "Here! I'll prove it to you," smirked Misty, as she held the television remote, "I bet there is still something about you on T.V."

Ash pouted for a bit before shaking his head. "You're on. Loser has to do whatever the other person wants."

Misty just smiled as she turned on the television.

"BREAKING NEWS! ASH KETCHUM 10 year-old-genius or 10-year-old fraud! This is possibly the biggest scanda-"

-click-

A pair of nine-year-olds jumped up and down holding giant signs saying 'We-Love-Ash Ketchum!'

-click-

"We have an exclusive video cassette of Ash Ketchum's first gym battle! As you can see here he is fighting Erika, and in this frame....HOLY -BEEP- DID THAT MAGIKARP EXPLODE!"

-click-

"Miss Erika! Miss Erika! Please tell us abou-" "No comment." "Pleas-" "No COM-MENT!"

-click-

"Don't forget to buy Pikachu Frostys! The best cereal in the WORLDDD!!!" A picture of a Squirtle pops in and begins eating the cereal. "And it comes with a FREE collectible Pokemon toy." A famous kid model who dressed up like Ash's lost twin brother danced on the screen. "Gotta KETCHUM ALL!"

Ash could feel his eye twitch; especially after seeing the commercial. "That commercial...was sooo bad..."

Misty just shook her head as her boyfriend's eyes seemed to glaze over.

The orange haired girl could feel her worrying grow as she waved her hand in front of Ash's gaping mouth.

"I win," chirped Misty.

Giving a heavy sigh, Ash submitted asked what Misty wanted him to do.

"Hmmm," hummed Misty, "Let's just say you owe me one." Ash was going to question her further, until he was distracted by a loud knock on the door.

"MISTER KETCHUM!" yelled several voices. "CAN WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW!!!"

Misty gave Ash an evil smirk as she pointed towards the door.

"Bu-bu-bu-but...Please not that!" begged Ash.

"A deals a deal," winked Misty, "I can just imagine all the jealous girls after you."

Ash walked towards certain doom as Misty hugged a nearby pillow. Just as he opened the door, Misty lunged and hugged the surprised boy.

"Anyone wanting to meet Ash Ketchum has to get through me," stated Misty.

"And who are you," questioned one of the reporters.

"Duhh... I'm his girlfriend!"

Misty tried to cheer the tired boy up as the several hours of grueling interviews commenced.

"I wonder when we'll be on T.V.?" prodded Misty.

"So tired," murmured Ash. The young boy tapped his girlfriend's arm as he recognized a famous program on the television. "Look, Misty, it's...the news."

Misty blinked, and then blinked again....and then blinked another time. "Umm...Ash... are those your Pokemon on T.V.?"

An animated picture of Pikachu and Squirtle skipped in the park, holding hand in hand. Cartoon tourists would take pictures of the adorable pair.

"We on Pokemon Watch are the number one Pokemon news program in all of Kanto! In a rare turn of events a local reporter has found famous 10-year-old-prodigy Ash Ketchum's Pokemon. Luckily the reporter had documented this momentous occasion. Here is live footage where Squirtle and Pikachu seemed to have realized how they going to become best of friends!"

-roll the clip-

-two Pokemon tilted nervously in front of the camera-

"Pikachu Pikachu."

"Squirtle Squirtle."

"Pika Pika."

-Squirtle begins poking Pikachu's face-

"Squirt Squirt Squirt?"

-poke. poke.-

"Pikachu!!! Pika Pi!"

"..."

-another poke-

"..."

"Squirtle? Squirtle Squirtle?"

"Pi Pi Pi Pikachu! Pika."

-The yellow furball waves his hands in the air-

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

-The smaller Pokemon tilts her head and opens her tiny mouth in surprise-

"Pikachu," says Pikachu.

"Squirtle," says Squirtle.

-both Pokemon shake hands-

-And cue the happy skipping music-

Misty and Ash could feel their jaws drop as the television program continued. After five more minutes of footage of "Pikachu Pikachu," and "Squirtle Squirtle," Ash shut off the television.

"So that's where they went," Ash whined in annoyance.

**-many hours later-**

"So we're leaving tomorrow?"

Soft arms wrapped around his chest, "I guess so."

The couple looked towards the large window. Ash rested his eyes, as she laid her head onto his shoulder. "Aren't you getting tired of the secrets, the confusion, and pretty much everything. Don't you just wish...to run away from it all?"

"A bit," chimed the orange haired girl, "But...where's your sense of adventure?"

Stretching his back to the peach colored wall Ash Ketchum tried his best to get comfortable on the couch. "Are you serious?" questioned the boy, raising one eyebrow.

"Mhmmm," hummed Misty.

Giving her a strong squeeze, the boy just smiled. "You're too cute."

"Well," winked the orange haired girl, "I think you're still delusional."

Both time-travelers just watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Ash Ketchum couldn't help but grin as he looked at the newspaper in his hand.

"You're right," grinned Ash, "And you're my dru-ACKK!"

Misty stuck out her tongue as she finished smacking him with the tiny pillow. "Stop with the one liners! They make you sound weird."

After he fought away the evil attacking pillow, Ash just smirked.

"Only if you kiss me."

* * *

**-Meanwhile…in Pallet Town-**

Delia Ketchum gave a content sigh as she gently swept her patio. The rhythmic, familiar swish of her trusted broom was relaxing, for some unattainable reason. Hearing the light ding from the kitchen, the young mother's eyes shined as her cupcakes for the Professor were finished. Walking towards her kitchen, Delia's attention was caught by a "breaking news" update on her living room's television.

The young brunette could feel her eyes widen as her son's face began to talk animatedly on the screen. The room seemed to spiral around as the news anchor on the screen began praising the "genius" ten-year-old for his capture of the infamous, dangerous criminal billionaire, Giovanni.

"Holy…shit," murmured Delia before she collapsed unconscious onto the floor. Several minutes later, a thin mist of black smoke could be seen seeping under the kitchen door...

**-Meanwhile…-**

Professor Oak carefully brushed a stray strand of grey hair from his eyes. He hadn't slept since Officer Jenny had delivered a strange piece of equipment that had a crumpled note taped to its front.

He could feel his blood boiling in solving such a mystery, but all he had figured out was that Ash had sent him this machine for repair.

"Maybe I should test it," mused Professor Oak, "Surely Ash wouldn't mind me not waiting for him, I wonder what this button does…"

**-Meanwhile…in Vermillion City-**

Daisy Waterflower gave a heavy sigh as she carefully destroyed Misty's note. She had followed the note's instructions perfectly, and that included alerting the police. How could she have known that the address her youngest sister had given her was the directions to the Team Rocket's hideout?

Daisy could only gaze at the newspaper lying on the sink's edge. She could feel her eyes tear up as she saw the beautiful photo of her little sister.

"Misty," came a worried whisper, "What secrets are you hiding…"

**-Meanwhile…-**

Gary Oak could only gawk at the television screen in front of him. How!? How was Ash so strong!? Ash had already taken down THE main leader of Team Rocket, when he couldn't get rid of the Boss' underlings? Those three clowns made him so angry…

"How can I ever beat him?" growled Gary, "Ash is taking down super criminals, when all I have is three measly gym badges!" His hand tightly clenched the brand-new Thunder Badge in his fist.

"Pika," snorted his companion, "Pikachu Pika."

Hearing his buddy's words, Gary's glare slowly softened. Tilting his head upwards, Gary did his best to not be jealous of Ash Ketchum. Taking a deep gulp of air, Gary had thrust his fist into the air. "YOU'RE RIGHT! We're just going to work a hundred times harder to put you down Ashy-boy!"

Gary could only grin with his Pikachu. "Next time we meet Ketchum…we are gonna make him cry…"

**-Meanwhile…-**

"May I have the honor of taking you out on a date Ma'am?" smoothly asked Brock as his hands slowly massaged the shoulders of the stranger in front of him.

"Oh my," came the brunette's soft voice, "Why me?"

Brock blinked at the unexpected response. Are those lessons from Gary actually working?

Brock could only see the lady's smooth backside since the woman was busy reading a romance novel that hid her face.

"Is there ever a clear reason for true love?" Following Gary's tutelage, Brock boldly pulled the book from her hands, and gazed into the face of his future lover for the first time.

He could feel his mouth run dry as his eyes unwillingly traced the woman's saggy face, and wrinkled skin. Brock could feel his face pale as the lady gave him a large toothless grin. "Lets make out," replied the 82 year old grandma as she attempted to lick her lips in a seductive manner.…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shrieked Brock.

**-Meanwhile in Johto-**

"SIS! SIS!" yelled the hyper boy, "DID YOU SEE THE NEWSPAPER!"

"Shut up Max!" groaned the once sleeping figure. Why did she have to have such a loud little brother? "What do you want?"

"KANTO HAS SUPERHEROES!" cheered Max as he pushed the photo of Ash Ketchum and Misty into her face. "A TEN year old took down all of Team Rocket in a single day!"

May could only twitch a bit as her little brother's eyes seem to sparkle.

"Maybe I can get his autograph," sighed Max, "I bet I can convince dad to get a gym in the Kanto region instead of Hoenn…"

**-Meanwhile-**

Looking into the hallway, Norman gave a light chuckle as Max zoomed through the house holding that newspaper about that 10 year old hero…or something like that. The father could only shake his head as the young boy ran into May's bedroom.

Walking into his private office, the young dad stared at the computer screen for the 5th time that morning.

"I guess we are going to have another family meeting tonight," sighed the confused future gym leader, "I can't believe they actually have an opening in Viridian City…"

**-Meanwhile in Hoenn-**

Darkness cloaked the two men. The first figure seemed to twitch with worry, while the second one slowly walked towards the first.

"Are the rumors true?" said a deep voice.

"Yes commander!" choked out the nervous Admin, "Wh-What are your orders!"

The echoing of his Boss' footsteps stopped, and the Admin nearly tripped over his own feet as the torches surrounding room exploded with golden-brown flames.

A shrill laughter began erupting from his Leader.

"Oh this is too perfect!!!" chortled the red head, "Indeed…how fortunate for us…"

"Your orders-"

"Nothing has changed!!" snarled Maxie. His sinister grin, widening. "The invasion shall still continue…"

**-Meanwhile-**

"...And get the troops packing!" ordered the dark haired Captain, "Team Aqua is moving over to the Kanto region!"

"But…why Sir?" questioned one of his top Admin.

"It's an order…" growled Archie.

**-Meanwhile…somewhere…else…-**

The jail cell was damp from the lack of maintenance, and his surroundings were cold enough that the puddles seemed to ice over.

Giovanni carefully tapped his bandaged right arm with his left hand left. Bitter eyes glared at the ever-present bars of his jail cell.

"Revenge will come," came a light hiss. A crooked scowl appeared on the man's face. "I won't ever forget you…Ash Ketchum."

ARC I ( RISING TO GLORY )** - COMPLETED**

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that is a wrap! Wow I had never guessed this story would ever end up like this. I was definitely surprised that people actually enjoyed this fic. ^ ^ I want to thank you all for being so patient with this story, and I want to re-emphasize my "thanks" for being fantastic readers.**

**And, like always, I want to thank my beta-reader Tellemicus Sundace. Please check out his work if you ever have the time.**

**Reviews are deeply appreciated.**

**ARCII will be coming soon... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_**Professor Oak messed with Misty's Machine…**_

**He hit one simple button.**

**These are the consequences.**

**

* * *

**

Another Chance: Misty Saga

* * *

_In the Canon Pokemon Universe_

_-Vermillion Forest-_

It was mid-afternoon as Ash and company continued their long and exciting adventure! The trio was approaching a forest as they traveled from their latest adventure in Vermillion City.

Ash Ketchum skipped happily, oblivious of his two companions and their fatigue.

"WOOHOO! I can't believe I got a THUNDER BADGE!" cheered Ash for the 30th time. Pikachu tightly held onto his trainer's shoulder as Ash's bouncing grew. "I am the BEST TRAINER EVERRRR-OOMPH!"

"Arghh! Your _sooo_ _annoying!_" snapped Misty. The young girl withdrew her fist after punching the dork on the head. "Why do you have to be so loud! Your large mouth is starting to hurt my ears!"

Ash rubbed his sore head before marching towards the pesky tomboy. "Then stop following us then!"

"Not until you buy me a brand-new bike Ketchum," retorted Misty. The young girl gave a smug grin before sticking her tongue at him. "You're _sooo_ immature!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The Pewter City gym leader gave a concerned look towards Pikachu, as the Pokemon's little yellow paws were barely holding onto Ash's shaking shoulder. Pikachu looked like he was riding in a Tauros rodeo.

"Hey guys," interrupted Brock, "Can't you just settle down?"

"But he/she started it!" accused both trainers. Both Ash and Misty seemed to glare at each other as they noticed they were both pointing at each other.

"If you stop fighting…I'll make my famous beef stew."

"Kays!" chirped Ash and Misty as they quickly stopped their teasing.

"Pika Pika," sighed the yellow fuzzy Pokemon.

* * *

**-several minutes later-**

"You'll never get Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash, "Butterfree, let's beat these clowns!"

Ripping off a PokeBall from his belt, our hero threw the orb into the sky! "BUTTERFREEEE!" chimed the insect Pokemon.

"Butterfree! Use Stun Spore!" ordered Ash as he pointed at the bush playing the Team Rocket theme song.

"GACK! THE TWERP FOUND US!" screamed Jessie. Ash gave a happy grin as the trio's bodies fell out of the bush; their bodies frozen like statues. "Ca..n't…mo..ve…"

With one heroic pose Ash Ketchum delivered his final attack! "Now Pikachu use THUNDERSHOCK!"

"PIKACHUUUU!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock quickly covered their eyes as the dirt beneath Team Rocket exploded, shooting dust and smoke everywhere!

"We didn't even get to use the Super Duper Robo 3000," sobbed the flying effeminate man.

"Oh quit your whining!" flew Jessie. "The boss isn't gonna be happy about thi-!"

"_SHUT_ ya'll yammering cuz-"

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF _Againnnnnnnnnnn_…." echoed all their voices. Ash gave a victory dance as the trio disappeared into the horizon with a light twinkle.

"YAHOO! WE DID IT!" laughed Ash. "WOOHOO!"

Misty passively stared at the young trainer as he begun twirling Butterfree and Pikachu in a circle. "He is still an idiot," muttered Misty.

* * *

OoOoO

Misty looked towards the blue sky, thin leaves unable to hide the bright sunlight.

She'd momentarily left the group. Deciding that a quiet stroll would be better than listening to Ash's loud and annoying bragging about his latest Team Rocket victory.

She paused. "That can't be safe," she whispered, thinking about how fast and hard the drop would be for the Rockets. She shook her head, pushing away the encroaching headache.

A sudden ruffling sound behind her caused her to yell.

She spun around, ready to dart if she saw hints of a Beedrill or even a stray Caterpie. But her fear slowly became curiosity.

A floating blue wisp of light shined behind some shrubs. The unearthly glow radiated a soft warm breeze.

Almost hypnotized by its beauty, she slowly reached out and grabbed it.

In an instant, blue flames leaped out, wrapping around her body. The searing heat was excruciating, yet try as she might, Misty couldn't scream. And not a second more, the blue fire swallowed her whole.

Ash and Brock would later search for her. And fail.

Misty had vanished.

OoOoO

* * *

_**-Location: Vermillion Forest-**_

Misty had reappeared. Her head hurt, trying to fight off the strangest dream. Something about a blue fire…

"Ughhh," moaned Misty, rubbing her forehead. "What happened last-"

A light breeze brushed by, rubbing against her bare bottom. Immediately Misty's expression changed to horror, before she looked downwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked the naked Misty.

She quickly moved her arms and legs, barely failing to cover her body.

She jumped into the nearest leafy shrub, the itchy leaves doing a better job at covering her up.

"This better not be a prank Ketchum!" she yelled, barely holding back her tears. "This is the worst trick ever!"

Seconds turned to minutes, as nothing happened. Her anger doubled. "Screw them," she hissed.

Only when several more minutes had passed, did she begin to doubt that Brock and Ash would do something this cruel. Maybe some bug took her clothes… Misty writhed in disgust at such a sick and very spine-chilling possibility.

She looked around, and spotted her trusty backpack. Misty speedily crawled out of her hiding spot and swiped the bag from the ground.

Misty scavenged through her supplies, noting her Pokeballs and wallet were safe. No spare clothes.

"Oh, come on!" she screamed.

What was going to happen now! Her imagination spun and flipped. Images of her searching for clothes in Vermillion City… and then Officer Jenny throwing her in jail thinking she was perverted…and then her sisters laughing at her… and then… and then-!

"Is anyone there!" broke a voice.

"Stop acting like a dumb-ass Gary!" ordered Daisy Waterflower, a couple stray leaves and twigs tangled in her blonde hair.

Misty had burst running, but paused. She recognized that last voice…

Gary glared right back. "I swore I heard a girl's voice!" he defended. He paused, remembering what he'd been saying earlier. "But like I was saying, a minute ago," he grumbled. "Why did we have to follow Brock into this forest! If I still had my car… we could just drive around this large bug infested dump!"

Daisy could feel her left eye twitch.

"Quit whining your highness!" mocked Daisy, "Let's hurry up already. I don't want Brock to wander too far away!"

Misty pinched herself, wondering if she was going crazy. Daisy looked like she'd raided her wardrobe.

Misty quietly stalked the pair. She walked, barefoot, careful to not make any sudden noises. She then sprinted ahead, noticing a familiar Gym Leader.

"Psssst!" hissed Misty. Her head peaked from behind the tree. "Brock! Over here!"

She tried to not groan, when the teen pointed at himself. "Yes you! Get over here already!"

Brock cautiously, to her confusion, walked to her.

"Well!" prompted Misty, "Why are you staring at me like that!"

"Do I know you?"

"This is no time for games," growled Misty.

Misty tried to hold her temper, as Brock stared at her with a mild curiosity. "Wait. You sorta do look familiar." Brock pointed at her, mouth agape. "Now I remember! You're that girl on the news a while-"

"JUST SHUT UP WITH THE JOKES-!"

"Hey pervert!" yelled Daisy, her fist striking Brock in the head. "Who are you speaki-… …" Her voice died out, recognizing Misty's face.

Misty felt all hope vanish.

She scrunched up her eyes, fearfully awaiting her sister's usual taunts. But it never came. Several seconds had passed before she opened one eye…

That was when Daisy tackled her to the ground and began hugging her. Misty kept still. Patting Daisy's back, trying to figure out why her older sister was crying.

* * *

**-several minutes later-**

Daisy had immediately forced the two boys further into the forest, protecting her privacy. And nonstop since their reunion, Daisy constantly asked her how she could help.

Misty still couldn't get over the shock, of Daisy's extra clothes. The fabric was a sharp contrast with the bright expensive silky shirts her older sisters bought. It was practical.

Daisy was acting strange.

Her once-always pampered sister was wearing a dirty white shirt. With on-sale navy shorts, seemingly worn from use. There were even Pokeballs on her sister's belt! The outfit screamed… tomboy.

Misty bit her lower lip, as Daisy stared adoringly at her. The awkward silence made her uneasy.

"So what's with the get up," finally spoke Misty. "You almost look like a Pokemon trainer."

Daisy didn't know how to feel. "What…?"

"Your clothes," Misty accused. "You-you…"

Misty could feel herself getting irritated as Daisy looked at her with another perplexed expression. She was so close towards pulling her own hair, her sister was acting like an ordinary—intelligent—individual. And that was creepy! Did Pokemon take over the world as well!

"You know," she whispered, "You're not…acting like…you."

Unable to believe what she was going to do, Misty clasped her hands together and forced a bright smile on her face. In between light giggles, Misty would skip and pretend she was talking to another person. "Like that is the cutest dress ever!" squealed Misty, as she would wave her hands around acting as girly as inhumanely possible. "I know! Like isn't he, like, the cutest!"

After performing her act for half-a-minute, Misty checked to see if her performance sparked any reaction from her sister.

Her sister seemed to be looking away from her.

"_Daisy?_" Misty whispered, "Was that boy the reason you left the Gym. I-I never knew you were into younger men?"

Misty was not prepared for Daisy's angry glare.

"Did you always think that little of me?" choked Daisy. "Was I never a good enough Gym Leader for you?"

Misty just shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean Daisy?" questioned Misty, "We all know that you, Lily, and Violet were never that good in a Pokemon battl-"

"Just SHUT UP!" cried her elder sister. "There was never a second I didn't stop thinking of you, and when I've finally found you… you still think I'm a joke!"

The blonde Gym Leader arm slipped to her sash, and ripping off the Pokeball from its hook. Daisy clenched the sapphire orb tightly.

"I won't let you leave," came a soft whisper.

Misty watched helplessly as Daisy sped forward, throwing the Pokeball straight far into the sky, her arm arching forward from the throw. The ball glowed even brighter as its ascent towards the clouds begun to weaken.

"I'll show you my power!" exclaimed Daisy. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

Misty fell on her back, Daisy's Pokeball exploded into a mirage of colors.

"Dragonair! I choose you!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh lookie… a quick revise. Not the greatest revise, but hopefully more legible. Feb. 11 2011.**

**Thanks for being such great readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_

* * *

_

Another Chance: Misty Saga

* * *

Gary followed Brock, his feet dragging on the dirt path.

"_Stupid girls," _he muttered. The forest seemed to stretch for miles, with no end in sight. Stupid green stuff was everywhere. Trees. Bushes. Caterpies. Grass.

But that changed. As a mirage of bright colors momentarily lit the morning sky. A white stream of light followed, where a slender blue dragon was visible from behind the clouds.

"So that's her Dragonair," whispered Brock. His voice laced with adoration for the rare breed. Its flawless skin twinkled from the sunlight.

"DRAGONAIRRRRR!" bellowed the dragon Pokemon's war chant. Before diving to the ground, and out of sight. The tall treetops blocked the pair's view.

Gary was speechless.

Brock gently held his shoulder. "Daisy's perfect Pokemon. That's what the other Gym Leaders call her." He caught Gary's lost expression, "Gary…?"

He pulled away from Brock, and ran off the beaten path. Running towards the cloud of smoke, which was rising from the Dragonair in the distance.

Gary couldn't swallow his growing anger. '_She let me win!'_

As each long step got him closer to the rising smoke, Gary could almost taste success. '_No one makes a fool of Gary Oak!_' The long pathways of leaves were beginning to thin.

And he almost ran off a cliff.

"DAMN IT!" Gary screamed. His face was red and sweaty from his charge. He wiped his eyes, and glared at the deep cliffside. "Damn it," he repeated, his voice hoarse.

"Pika Pika?" laughed Pikachu, with a haughty expression. He had forgotten about her. The yellow Pokemon nonchalantly climbed up on to his shoulder. "PIKA!"

Gary winced as Pikachu's tiny palm slapped him in the cheek. "Pika-Pi," she teased.

"Just shut up…" He slowly began tracing his steps. It was a long walk back up the hillside.

"Pika-Pikachu," accused Pikachu. "Pi-Pi."

Gary stopped. He looked at his Pokemon 's daring eyes. Taking a deep breath, Gary closed his own.

"I will never be a-" chanted Gary, before turning around. Running as fast as his legs would allow him, nearing the cliff's edge. "-LOSERRRR!" With one long leap Gary was off in the air, jumping over the canyon beneath him.

Gary couldn't believe how stupid he was, until he felt firm dirt under him. He made the jump.

"PIKA-PI-PI!" screamed Pikachu, still shocked and gripping tightly onto his hair.

Before he could catch her breath, Gary was once again on his feet and running further into the forest. He had a Gym Leader to find.

* * *

OoOoOoO

"I AM WAITING!" screamed Daisy, glaring at Misty. "BRING OUT YOUR POKEMON!" Dust spun uncontrollably from Dragonair's flight, forming small twisters around her.

Misty was too frightened to move. She shivered, her knees to her chest, as the Dragon Pokemon dived at her.

Misty could see her life flashing by as a thin blue beam was shot in her direction.

Only to miss as Gary jumped forward, pushing Misty out of harms way. She quivered in his arms.

Gary screamed into the dust storm. "DAISY! Are you crazy!"

Daisy ignored him, almost growling that Misty was not acknowledging her Pokemon skills.

The dust was blinding and strong, but he and Pikachu pushed their way towards Daisy. They could barely make out some blonde hair. "Now Pikachu!"

Pikachu gave a stern nod before she felt her tiny body being thrown in the air.

"PIKACHUUUUUU!" electricity shot forward. Then came Daisy's screams.

Dragonair shifted its descent from Misty, instead she aimed to protect her trainer. "DRAGONAIRRR!" she shrieked loudly. Instantly the dusty winds vanished. All the ripped trees and destroyed foliage that littered the floor was clearly visible.

The Dragon Pokemon's mouth then lit up with a monstrous blue beam. The bright indigo beam forming a large ball of barely controlled power,

"Dragonair," coughed Daisy. Looking up from her knees. "Stop."

Gary watched as Dragonair obediently, fired the beam at a far-away-mountain-side instead. With a small '**BANG**' the mountain's peak simply disintegrated from view.

"Good girl," smiled Daisy.

Gary and Pikachu just stared. "Ar-ar-ARE YOU SERIOUS!" waved the dirty, tired, bruised, and sweaty 10-year-old boy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KIND-" He pointed at Dragonair. "-OF POKEMON!"

Daisy's face went blank, looking over what she'd just done.

"MISTY!" she remembered. Daisy frantically searched, terrified that her just-found-but-now-lost sister had seen her temper tantrum. Something she thought she'd outgrown.

The destroyed field was empty.

"…She's gone…" Daisy felt like crying. "I-I can't do anything right…"

* * *

OoOoOoO

Misty was running as fast as she could. Despite several sore bruises on her legs, she ran like a madwoman. Trying her best to escape the imposter-sister.

'_That was NOT Daisy!' _

It had to be a kidnapper. But why do such a terrible job?

Misty gave a light curse as she tripped on ditch on the dirt path. Wincing, Misty was again on her feet and running, she could almost see Vermillion City in the distance.

Daisy should never have looked like that. So unhappy… so angry…

* * *

OoOoOoO

It was a blur, but she'd eventually reached the Pokemon Center. It was empty.

She immediately ran towards the far end, and dove behind a long counter.

Misty held her breath, knowing that just by riding the Dragonair her "sister" could already be in Vermillion City. Looking for her.

Misty quietly crawled into a nearby room. The door was left slightly ajar. She almost hesitated when she saw a bed and television inside, but quickly chose to hide inside when she heard footsteps coming from outside.

She quickly slipped behind the bed's edge.

"Oh! Hi there Ms. Waterflower!" declared Nurse Joy. "Back so soon?" Misty almost screamed, but before she could speak-

"Hi Nurse Joy," replied fake-Daisy. Misty face scrunched, somewhat disturbed Nurse Joy did not recognize the imposter Waterflower. "I-I'm searching for someone. Have you seen anyone run by here?"

There was a slight pause before Nurse Joy replied. "I'm sorry, but no. It's been a slow day. And I haven't seen anything that…interesting."

"Well, thank you…" sighed fake-Daisy, before the clinking of the automatic-doors signaled her pursuer's departure.

Misty let out a sigh of relief.

Until the door slammed shut.

* * *

OoOoOoO

Nurse Joy locked her door, making sure she'd put up the -closed- sign on her counter. It was a slow day, might as well relax.

Nurse Joy hummed lightly, spotting the remote on a nearby desk and grabbing it.

Misty begins squeezing herself into a smaller ball as she sees the woman's hand.

"Television don't fail me now," she muttered.

-**CLICK**-

On the television screen was a reporter at the Celadon City Pokemon Center. "_Here we have Nurse Joy of Celadon."_

"Oh come on!" choked Nurse Joy. "Elizabeth is on TV!"

"_Please tell us of your first encounter with Ash Ketchum and-" _The scene was beyond silly with the reporter's fake looking toupee flopping up and down.

"_I knew from the very start,_" answered the onscreen Nurse Joy. "_As a professional, I could quickly see how the trainer's Pokemon were well groomed and-"_

She threw her pink nursing hat at the TV screen. "Ignore her," fumed Nurse Joy, muttering to herself. "She's the ugly one anyway." Her insult felt weak, knowing how identical the world saw them.

She sat quietly, exasperated. She carefully removed her uniform, showing the simple shirt and shorts she wore underneath.

"I can't believe I used to love this job." She whispered before throwing it into a dirty pile. She looked to her window. "Mom, wherever you are, I love you, but you are a Bitc-"

A loud clattering broke her train of thought. Nurse Joy quickly turned her head and stared at her bedside cabinet. Her nearby lamp had shattered.

Nurse Joy was taken aback at seeing a young girl crouched by her bedside.

Years of teachings had her automatically presenting her award-winning angelic smile, "Oh my! Are you alright?" Her voice now sounded ever so soft and compassionate.

Misty quickly jumped to her feet, holding her hands behind her back. "I heard nothing!" she panicked, "I-I'll go now."

Nurse Joy watched with mild amusement as the 12-year-old failed to unlock her door.

"Get over here!" commanded Nurse Joy. The nurse wondered why she felt an elation of joy as the intruder fearfully walked towards her. "Take out your hand!"

Misty carefully took her left hand from behind her back, unblemished and perfectly fine.

"The other hand," chided Nurse Joy.

She gave a long sigh when she saw the girl's cut palm. The lamp's broken shards were definitely sharp enough.

"Please let me go," rushed Misty, "I won't tell anyone-"

"_And that is why I am the best Pokemon healer of the Joys,_" explained the onscreen Nurse Joy.

Misty's eyes looked at the television set. The really sleazy looking reporter shaking the immaculate looking Nurse Joy's hand on the screen. "_Of course. Of course. And that's it from Celadon Ci-"_

"Don't move!" growled Joy. "And don't you dare think that I'm the mean Nurse Joy. I'm just as good as her, and probably better than that show-off."

Misty gave an obedient nod, as Joy went to get some supplies.

"Sit on the bed!" she barked, her eyes scanning her nearby medical cabinet. "I bet you didn't know that my now-famous sister flunked her nursing exam THREE times."

"But, of course, you wouldn't know or care," Nurse Joy said rhetorically as she took out some medical supplies and sat next to the injured orange-haired girl. "Because we all look alike…"

Misty watched as the pink-haired nurse tried her best to calm down. "I'm sorry," huffed Nurse Joy, "Let me heal that hand, and I'll let you go."

Seeing that the child was nervous, Nurse Joy tried to give her comforting pat on the shoulder. "I promise it won't be painful. You won't feel a thing."

As the girl visibly began to stop shaking, Nurse Joy began to take out the glass shards in the palm.

Misty waited for the stinging pain, but was surprised that she felt nothing. "You're good," she whispered.

"I know," Nurse Joy said with a small smile and cheerful wink.

As several minutes went by, the duo kept silent. The only noise seemed to come from the television's speakers.

Joy was first to break the silence. "So what were you doing, hiding in my room?"

Misty almost didn't answer. "Sister troubles," she whispered.

Nurse Joy gave a small laugh. "I could almost relate. Sisters are definitely a pain, aren't they?" She finished bandaging the wound. "At least you don't have to worry about people getting confused with who you are."

Joy's smile disappeared.

"Being a look-a-like has its up and downs. We can get away with almost anything," her voice wistful, "My sister in Viridian City once told me that nothing short of destroying her Pokemon Center could ruin her life…"

Misty gave a frightened expression. '_But didn't Ash wreck that-'_

"But anyways," continued Joy, now smiling at her. "At least you won't ever get confused with who you are. People still have trouble remembering my first name."

"A first name?"

"Exactly," confirmed the young woman. "So cheer-"

"I'm Misty," interrupted her patient, "Can you please tell me yours?"

The pink-haired nurse began to smile. "It is nice to meet you Misty," was her response, "My name is-"

"_BREAKING NEWS!" _yelled the television reporter. "_We are here LIVE at Celadon City's Pokemon center and we are witnessing something so amazing, so baffling, and so exciting that we you won't believe-"_

"_Frank! Turn the camera already!"_

Nurse Joy gasped at the sight. While, Misty stared unbelievingly at the television screen.

On TV, a familiar girl was hitting Erika, the Grass-Gym Leader, on the face. The fight was in Celadon City's Pokemon Center, where Erika was now attacking the orange-haired girl, yanking on her shirt.

"_Better believe it folks! This is happening at this very second! Misty, Ash Ketchum's love interest is attacking our beloved Celadon City's Gym Leader. What is the world coming to-"_

"_GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" _yelled the on-screen Ash Ketchum.

Misty and Nurse Joy watched as the channel turned pitch black and was replaced with gray static.

"Wha-wha-what…" Misty never felt so lost and confused.

Nurse Joy looked at her patient in complete shock.

"Th—th-th-that isn't me-" cried the confused young girl. Her fears growing as she remembered her TV look-alike's anger.

The young girl's bewilderment was broken as she felt a soft embrace. Misty returned Joy's hug.

"Of course she isn't you," came a light whisper, "I guess I did underestimate your sister problem."

Misty tried to straighten her stature and explain what she really meant, but was distracted by her newly bandaged hand.

'_It feels perfect_,' Misty could feel her amazement grow as she wiggled her fingers.

"I'm not only good with Pokemon," chuckled Nurse Joy.

"You should be a doctor," grinned an ecstatic Misty, but stops as she notices her companion's forlorn expression.

Misty squirmed, noticing that there was something in her (clothes lent by Fake-Daisy's) pocket. And pulls out two gleaming gold tickets.

Nurse Joy seemed to be examining the tickets in complete awe.

"Are those actual tickets for the S.S. Anne?" gasped Nurse Joy, "I've always wanted to go, but the tickets are just too expensive for me, and the Pokemon Center…"

Misty looked at the two gold tickets in her hand. "Please. Let me to repay you." Putting on a cheerful grin, Misty places one of the tickets between Nurse Joy's fingers. "Here. You can have this extra ticket."

The bright surprised smile on her newest friend's face was priceless.

"Please join me," urged Misty, "I want to spend the trip with a friend."

Nurse Joy looked a bit uneasy, feeling the smooth ticket in her palms. "There might be one possible way I can come," Joy mumbled, "But I don't want to burden you."

"Anything," promised Misty, "It is the least I can do."

* * *

-**Later…-**

Misty stared at her reflection. The mirror portraying her newest uniform: a smaller version of the standard Nurse Joy outfit.

"You look adorable," cooed Nurse Joy. "That was my training uniform for when I was a child."

"Why am I wearing this again?" swallowed Misty, her mouth dry. The young tomboy failed to ignore the pink ruffles and pearly white apron. The trademark, nursing hat seemed to be the only missing piece.

"You are my ticket out of here," cheered the ecstatic nurse, "You see for personal reasons I am unable to leave this Pokemon Center for anything other than medicine-based reasons."

"Therefore," grinned the joyful nurse, "I'll teach medicine rather than practice it AND my family would gladly send another nurse to fill in for this job."

"So does that mean you're going to get stuck at some medical school now," loudly muttered Misty, "I still don't get why I have to wear this…it's way too girly for me…no offense."

"None taken," chirped Nurse Joy, "I thought it was too pink once upon a time, but I later grew to love it and I hope you do too!"

Misty could feel a foreboding chill travel her spine. "What do you mean?"

"Because you're going to be my new apprentice!" beamed the smiling nurse.

"WHATTTTTT!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Another quick revise. February 12. It's hopefully slightly less painful. **

**Stay tune for… **

**Chapter 16: A Joyful Cruise**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_

* * *

_

Another Chance: Misty Saga

Nurse Joy carefully walked towards her newest pupil. She could have sworn the orange-haired girl would be giving her righteous fury for even suggesting such a silly idea, but now the young girl was just standing there silently. '_She didn't think I was serious…did she?_' thought the now worried nurse.

The pink-haired woman knew she would have loved the adventure, to be able to leave her cooped up sterile environment, but even she knew how to be responsible. Her other sisters might be a bit more…promiscuous… in their lifestyles, but she was a traditional Joy, and she entitled towards honoring her sworn oath, which involved revolving her life with medicine and helping injured Pokemon. '_I was so naïve back then,'_ sighed the nurse.

But anyways, back to the more alarming problem, Nurse Joy observed the still unmoving Misty Waterflower. '_Must be internal shock,'_ diagnosed the nurse.

Nurse Joy could feel her heart ache as she thought about the poor girl's misfortune. You don't live with a bunch of look-a-likes without having the rare case of mistaken identity, and how dreadful must it be when your first name is the exact same name as your identical twin sister! How hard is that to live with!

"Wh-wh-wh…" mumbled Misty.

Nurse Joy felt unbridled relief as she saw the girl begin rubbing her head. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah," chuckled the sore trainer, "I had the craziest thought and it ha—" Misty's eyes widened as she felt her own hair carelessly touching her shoulders. "Why is my hai-" Misty felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water as she remembered earlier events involving a fake Daisy up to the Nurse Joy outfit she was now wearing. "I wasn't dreaming…" mumbled Misty.

She tried to ignore the soft fabric brushing against her skin, but the nurse outfit felt too strange. '_Almost like I'm wearing pajamas,'_ flew in the random thought.

"I am soo sorry for that suggestion," winced the kind nurse, "But I was just teasing you, I could never force a person to make such a drastic decision." The pink-haired lady lifted the still numb girl's chin. "But I truly do appreciate how much you care. Thank you."

"That girl on the screen…did they say she was…Misty also?" came her broken voice. Nothing was making any sense. Did she lose her mind?

Nurse Joy gave her a comforting pat. "They did," confirmed her voice, "Like I said earlier…I am sorry for underestimating your sister problem…I would hate my family too if they gave my twin sister the same name as me…Simply terrible…"

"That girl is not my sister," growled Misty. She could feel some relief as she began to feel her confidence rising. "Th-that _thing _is an imposter!"

"Look at me," firmly stated Nurse Joy, "I want to help…so please, calm down and I'll listen."

"Calm down! Calm DOWN!" screamed the hysterical girl, "How can I calm down when everyone is acting so crazy!"

Nurse Joy carefully backed away, and slowly sat on her mattress. This hysteria was very common in some of her subjects, and she would try her best to help the girl.

After several minutes, Misty's fury slowly cooled as she thought about her actions. '_This is no time to lose my temper.'_ Looking at Nurse Joy's patient gaze, Misty finally broke the silence. "I'm really sorry for the outburst."

The tired nurse gave a sympathetic smile. "I just wanted to help, but we really should pursue this subject another time," explained Nurse Joy, "I do have Pokemon to heal, and my lunch break is unfortunately almost done."

Misty's own inner turmoil quickly vanished as she realized what her new friend had said. "Wait! What about the cruise!"

The young 12-year-old girl winced as Nurse Joy ruffled her hair. "I was just kidding," chuckled her pink-haired friend, "I could never forc-"

"I'll do it," bluntly stated Misty.

Watching her friend's reaction was satisfying all in itself. The pink-haired nurse looked like the world had ended or something. "…you couldn't…no you shouldn't wan-"

"I was not finished," interrupted Misty, "Can't I be a temporary apprentice? That way we can get you that vacation, while I get to learn some new Pokemon info."

Nurse Joy had almost forgotten about the gold ticket in her hand.

"So what do you think," hummed Misty, "Do you think it could work?"

The pink-haired nurse quickly scurried out the front door and ran back in with a large stack of papers. Her blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation as she handed her first apprentice a navy colored pen. "I just need you to sign here!" chirped Nurse Joy.

Tightly holding her pen, Misty quickly signed on the dotted lines.

'_I really should have read that contract,_' grumpily thought Misty as she walked onto the crowded pier, trying to ignore all the staring. '_How could I have known that I wouldn't be allowed to wear anything but this stupid pink uniform?'_

So there stood Misty and Nurse Joy. One was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a light shirt while the other wore a pink ruffled up Nurse Joy outfit.

Misty's irritation grew a notch as some boy trainers looked at her with their weird eyes. _'weirdoes…'_

"Cheer up Misty," cheered Nurse Joy, "All apprentices have to wear the standard Nurse Joy uniform. And don't pout, it only makes you look even more cute."

"Whatever," pouted Misty, "You're just happy, because you don't have to wear this pink thing."

"Maybe," hummed her companion.

"Why do I have to wear it though! It just makes me look silly!" Misty quickly waved her hands as her friend stared at her, "Only on me of course…this uniform was practically made for you."

"Say what you want," shrugged her joyful companion, "The uniform is a part of a long time tradition, and helps future patients recognize you."

"Recognize?" sarcastically spouted Misty, "Just having your face is enou-GAH! Just kidding! Just kidding! Let's just hurry up onto the ship."

Nurse Joy rolled her eyes before pulling her companion towards the majestic ship, named the S.S. Anne.

Misty tried her best to keep the short dress from blowing up from the wind, as her backpack tightly hung onto her backside. They could see that the boat was about to disembark so they began to quicken their pace. '_Ouch,' _fumed Misty, '_I so hate these shoes!'_

Luckily her feet would be saved as an Officer Jenny rode in front of them, stopping them with her motorcycle.

"Sheesh Ashley, what is the big rush!" yelled the blue-haired officer, "I can't believe your actually leaving Vermillion and didn't tell me!"

Misty gawked at her newly discovered companion's name. '_Ashley_?'

Ashley Joy gave a light shrug before responding. "It is no big deal! It is probably going to be a short vacation," replied the nurse, "I am just testing to see if my newest apprentice is up to the challenge."

Officer Jenny blinked as Ashley pushed Misty towards the officer. "Isn't she cute," winked Ashley Joy, "Say 'hi' to the nice officer."

"Whatever," muttered the blue-haired officer, "I guess it is offici-Wait! Isn't she wanted for kidnapping Celadon's gym leader!"

"Use your brain Cindy. That happened in Celadon City a couple minutes ago…and yet she is in Vermillion how?" responded the irate nurse. Seeing the officer's clueless expression Ashley Joy pressed even further, "She has _sisters_…does that sound familiar?"

"Ohhhh!" winced Cindy Jenny, "Sorry for the mix up. Okay Ashley, I'll make sure to tell your family about the replacement! Later!"

Misty coughed as the motorcycle shot out some smoke before riding away. "What was that all about?" questioned the young girl.

"Just forget about it," sighed her companion, before she again pulled Misty towards the large boat.

As the duo finally reached the entrance and verified the tickets authenticity, Misty once again poked her companion. "So your name is Ashley?" mused Misty, "Is that a strange name for a Joy?"

"Not really," chuckled Ashley, "At least it is better than other names. Believe it or not…my parents wanted to name me Paige or even Marnie."

Seeing the humongous cruise ship's door open was simply exciting. Misty could feel her eyes widen as she was able to see the fancy decorum and nicely dressed servers walking within. Misty was about to follow the also star struck Ashley Joy as well, but hesitated as she turned towards Vermillion City. '_I wonder where Ash is…'_ pondered Misty. Brushing a loose strand of hair, Misty played a bit with her hair. '_This is why I love ponytails,' _thought the annoyed trainer.

As she spun towards the titanic doorway a chill breeze ruffled her new uniform. The young girl gave a light shiver as the gust blew up her legs. "What have I gotten myself into?" softly whispered Misty.

Misty couldn't believe her eyes as a striking young man in a fancy tuxedo led her and Ashley to their room. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience madams," repeated the handsome waiter, "As VIP's to this luxury liner it is mine and our staff's greatest of honor to have such two fine women on this vessel."

But the man's voice fell deaf on the young 12-year-old girl as her eyes took in the fine crystal chandeliers and beautiful hallways. "So amazing…"

Ashley Joy quickly thanked their server and slowly pulled her apprentice into their room. "We both appreciate the gesture," bowed Nurse Joy, before closing the door.

The inside of the room was even more spectacular! Fine china and beautiful furniture layered the large room. "Oh my…" whispered her pink-haired companion. "You're really well off…"

"…apparently," mumbled Misty. As the young water trainer observed the marble Magikarp fountain in the living room Misty was beginning to wonder how rich her pretend sister really was. '_I guess it make sense,' _thought Misty, '_You would have to be rich to create such a convincing disguise…'_

Misty quickly heard a funny springing noise and walked towards the giant master bedroom. She had to rub her eyes twice before admitting she was actually seeing Nurse Joy jumping on the bed.

"Wow...I've always wanted to try that " chuckled Ashley as she rolled onto the soft cushion, "But my sisters were always taking up the mattress."

"Too much info," muttered Misty.

"But…wow! You must be rich! The cashier told me that these tickets are redeemable! I bet you all my sisters and cousins would be rolling with envy," cackled her companion.

"I guess I really do owe you big time!" confirmed Ashley Joy as she sat up holding her fist to the sky. "So let's start now!"

Misty's hands tightly gripped the soft ends of her nurse's apron. For some reason, seeing such a large grin on a Nurse Joy was really nerve wrecking.

"U-Uh….don't you want to explore…" brought up Misty. Hopefully she could escape whatever this particular Joy was planning.

"I would love that," pouted her friend, "But…my duty to your education has now become a priority!"

"Education!" backpedaled Misty.

"Of course," sagely nodded Nurse Joy, "You _are _my apprentice AND that means…lots and lots and lots of homework!"

"GAHHHH!" Misty's screams were heard throughout that entire ship. Many passengers who later left that cruise would spread myths about how the ship was in actuality haunted.

-**several hours later-**

"Any questions?" asked Nurse Joy, after giving her footnote lecture on Pokemon biology.

"So-so-so many facts…" groaned Misty. She was slowly crawling onto the ruby colored sofa after collapsing from all the large words and terminology. "Ca-ca-can't survive… sa-save m-"

"You're so funny Misty," Ashley gave a light giggle before continuing with her lecture. "As I was saying, Pokemon are very malleable species that are sorted within many varying categories that can range from elements to move sets. By analyzing the body types of said creatures we are able to det-"

Both passengers crashed to the floor as the boat came to a sudden stop. "Ouch…" winced Misty.

The young orange-haired nurse-in-training was quickly pulled up and steadied on the couch. "Stay here," ordered her companion, "I'll go check what that was all about."

Before Misty could argue and try to follow her confusing tutor, a large biology book was placed onto Misty's hands. "I want you to read up to page 63 when I get back," winked Nurse Joy.

As soon as Misty could open her mouth, Ashley had already left. Misty quickly tossed the large text onto the couch before walking towards her room's crystal clear, gold-framed window. She could feel her mouth drop as she saw what was on the ocean.

Yanking her trusty backpack off the oak table, she ran in pursuit of Ashley Joy. She had to warn her before it was too late!

Misty had gotten as far as the enormous dining hall, but her attention was not focused on to simmering steaks or the large stacks of delicious food, but of the hosta-

A giant pair of hands suddenly covered her mouth and dragged her flailing body towards the new commanding Captain of the S.S. Anne.

"Captain! We've got another one!" yelled her kidnapper.

Ignoring his lackey's calls, the bearded leader motioned him towards a group of rich hostages surrounded by several fierce looking Crawdaunt.

Finished with his plan book for the day, the Captain uncaringly looked at whom they have caught. '_I guess I missed one.' _He was sure that he had already imprisoned the entire staff and all the passengers.

As he looked at his newest addition, he almost stumbled in shock. '_It couldn't be…it couldn't be that easy!'_

How idiotic was his prey? He hadn't even made his demands and yet…_she_ unknowingly fell into his clutches. He could finally have the power. The power of the oceans shall bend to his whims!

"Change of plan! Tell the boys to cut the power," ordered Archie, "I will take the girl…she is…an old friend of mine." Team Aqua's leader never looked so joyful. "Isn't that right Misty?"

The terrified girl shivered under the man's cynical grin.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Gah! I want to thank Wowlock for catching a certain mistake. phew. ^^ **_

**OMG! A quick update! :O**

**Lol. I just had so much fun writing this! Muahaha. Who doesn't love Nurse Joy doing something a bit more interesting. : )**

**I want to personally thank my beta reader Tellimicus Sundance. He is a great writer, and if you ever have the time please go check out his fanfics. **

**Reviews are great inspiration and are definitely great motivators for quicker updates. Stay tune for the next chapter. **

**Chapter17: Darkness**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Misty Saga

A man dressed in a tuxedo, and silk top hat gaped at the sight. The large, truly dastardly criminal was leading the young child into his office. '_What horrifying things shall concur!?' _His glasses tilted as he looked at the netting that held all the hostages' Pokeballs.

He looked at his wife and two children's fearful expressions. Many of the hostages mirrored such anxiousness, and the others…mainly shown fear. Many were afraid of the growling Pokemon beasts in front of them. '_Such vile creatures.'_

The hostages included a large variety of people. Many were elderly and many were of youth, some were doctors, businessmen, sailors, cooks, and many others. The one thing bonding them was that a majority were Pokemon trainers.

There had been a special Pokemon convention in this very hall, but somehow everyone had fallen unconscious. And had thus awoken surrounded by these…hooligans dressed in pirate clothing, with cloth blue bandanas.

Several trainers watched as the strangely dressed girl had her backpack ripped off and placed with all the stolen Pokeballs.

His attention was diverted as some of the bolder men tried an escape attempt, but had failed spectacularly. '_Those Pokemon are ferocious…_' came his thought. As his eyes drifted to the Pokemon in front of him, the creature's mouth began growling and foaming from the sides.

As the man with glasses tried to once again locate the young girl, he had noticed that she was no where to be seen.

***************************

Meanwhile as the large man took Misty to his private quarters Ashley Joy was frozen with fear, her eyes focused on where the kidnappers' leader had taken Misty. As a patrolling Grunt walked by she hid even further in her corner. She had been lucky enough to avoid being captured, unlike her younger companion.

She wanted adventure, but she didn't want start out fighting mass amount of villains. '_You're weak,'_ echoed her thoughts, '_See…you should have stayed back in Vermillion. You're only good at being a nurse.' _Ashley tried her best to ignore the thoughts but she couldn't disagree. She felt helpless.

Yet even through all her self-doubt and her ever growing fear one thought hurt the most, '_You let them capture her…You just watched them as they pulled her away…She was your friend, she helped you, and you let them take Misty away.'_

Her hands were covering her face. She wasn't going to cry. She was not weak! '_Yes you are,' _echoed her fears. '_Just hide. Just hide.'_

Her hand slowly trembled towards the only Pokeball on her belt. '_You'll fail…. You'll fail…don't even try…' _kept hissing her thoughts.

Even though the words were pushing against her actions, her hands slowly held the silver orb.

"I-I-'m n-not we-weak…" quietly chanted Ashley, trying to convince herself. She had to be strong. She had to do something!

"Chansey, I need you," whispered Ashley. As she saw her longtime Pokemon, she made sure to keep herself and Chansey out of sight.

She could see her Pokemon had sensed the upcoming danger, and was shaking as well.

"W-W-We ha-have to be strong. We've got a duty Chansey," solemnly vowed the lone nurse, "If we don't do something soon, people and Pokemon alike will get hurt."

"Chan Chansey," murmured her Pokemon, confused at what they could even do.

***********************

The first thing Misty noticed was the lack of light. As the mechanical door hissed to a close, fear gripped her. The dining hall was quiet, but over there…she could hear the hostages whispers or the steps of the patrolling kidnappers. But in this room it felt like someone had killed all the noise except her and this man's steady breathing.

"This room is completely soundproof," said the darkened figure, "No one can hear you."

She had hoped when her captor had said 'friend' he was not being sarcastic. But the hatred that layered his voice evaporated any optimism she had. "I don't know you. Please let me go…." Misty tried her best to explain her case that he had the wrong person. She didn't do anything wrong. "There is another person that looks like me. You've got the wrong pers-"

Pain enveloped her thoughts as the large man smacked her hard in the face. The pain only grew as she felt the metal doorway colliding with her head.

"You betrayed us!" growled the Team Aqua leader, "You gave Giovanni the coordinates, and you helped him steal the orbs!"

Misty could only give pained trembling.

The man's screaming rose. His spit was flying out his mouth as he yelled. "I helped you, and this is how you betray ME!" The Captain's boot slammed into her gut, as he kicked her into the stomach. Misty coughed out some blood.

"Wr-wr-wrong person," whimpered the young girl. This had to be the worst day in Misty's life. Attacked by kidnappers, dragons, piles of homework, and now… fighting for her life. "Plea-please sto-sto-"

"Shut up you, land-loving piece of dirt," spat the fuming man. He rewarded her with another kick.

"You've gotten weak. The Misty I knew was strong. An eight-year old who knew things…who could do things my men would never achieve. That was why I taught her. Now look at you…you're pathetic."

'_But I-I I'm not that Misty… I'm not that bitch…_'

"That Misty excelled. She was my brightest pupil. Then you leave me 2 years later for fuckin-stinkin- Giovanni!!!" As the girl tried to punch him back, she was rewarded with another painful stab to the chest.

'_I hate her…. I hate her…'_ Every time she would try to escape, the beatings only grew. With every kick and with every punch, Misty could only focus on the woman who stole her identity. The girl that would steal her name, and associate with thugs like _him…'I hate her…'_

************************

Ashley had been searching the ship, looking for possible clues that might help. Preferably she could invent a possible idea, before she could get caught. As she searched the ships hallways, she cursed her luck, as someone seemed to have heard her.

"Hey come over here!" came a rough voice, "I think I heard something."

Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly dived for cover, behind several shelves.

Knowing it was almost time to battle she gave her childhood friend a nervous nod. Chansey returned the gesture with an equally shy smile.

"Get out to where we can see ya!" ordered one of the two patrolling Grunts.

One of the men sent out his Pokemon while the other began reaching for his communication radio as they saw a pink-haired woman and a Chansey step out from behind the stand.

"We've missed some trainers! Backup we need backu-" But that Grunt quickly dropped the communicator as Nurse Joy threw her empty Pokeball into the man's face.

"Chansey, Double Edge now!" ordered her trainer. Both Pokemon and companion spun into action as they ran towards the two lone men.

Chansey's attack hit first, flinging the bad guy's Pokemon into the wall, knocking it unconscious.

The Grunt was frozen in shock as his attention drifted to his easily beaten Pokemon. That opening gave just enough time before a fist slammed into his face, knocking the weakling out.

"Just like we've practiced!" complimented Ashley, "Now, Chansey, destroy that radio!"

The other Grunt had jumped for his fallen communicator and was clenching it in his hand. But just before he could push the blasted button, the radio fell as Ashley kicked him hard in the groin.

"Chanseyy," chimed her Pokemon, right as she smashed the radio to bits.

With one more hard kick to the man's 'universal weak spot' she and Chansey sprinted away, desperately thinking of another plan.

***************************

Stopping in his kicking, Archie lifted the girl by the neck. "You are such a bad girl," grinned the man, "Did you think I wouldn't find you?"

'_Damn her. Dam-_'

"I can't believe I kidnapped all these people, just for bait. I thought…if I began blasting innocents you might begin responding to my messages." Misty could feel fear overtake her body as he pulled out a shiny gun. "Yet through dumb luck… I find you on this ship. Oh, how karma rewards me!"

Tossing the girl into the table, Archie slowly walks toward the bleeding girl.

The battered girl painfully opened her eyes, and froze as its cold metal tip touched her forehead.

"Tell me where the orbs are. Now."

What could she do? She had tried to fight back, to force the man to see reason, but as she tried to lift her arm unbridled pain surged. '_I can't move my body,' _came a horrifying thought.

Tears were now spilling from the girl's eyes. "I do-do-don't know…" cried Misty, "I do-do-do-don't know!!" She had no Pokeballs. _They _took them. Would she ever see her Pokemon ever again? What was she good for, why couldn't she change her fate!?

'_Where is Ash?'_

Her hysteria was rising as the gun's end was only pushed towards her a bit more.

Any confidence Misty had was shattered. She was going to die… in something she detested with her very being… weak and alone.

"Goodbye, Misty."

***************************

Several minutes had passed as she ran through the hallway, her eyes widened as she spotted the ship's communication station, and several more of the blue-wearing villains inside typing away.

"SECTION B-12!! WHAT IS YOUR STATUS!! I REPEAT WHAT IS YOUR STATUS! ALL ELECTRICAL POWER WILL BE TERMINATED IN 5 MINUTES! PLEASE REPORT!" Ashley had to cover her ears as the loud voice echoed throughout the ship's speakers.

'_Loud!' _grimaced Ashley, '_I bet everyone could hear tha_…' Her eyes lit up as she thought up an idea.

The man inside the booth quickly motioned for several of the men to check up on that area. With his terrible luck the men in Section B-12 were just screwing around.

But as soon as the Grunts opened the door, a pink blur slammed into all of them. It only had gotten worst when someone had turned off the room's lights.

With none of them expecting one, the attack was a quick victory. The pink Pokemon seemed to be pummeling right through them with ease, since they were in such a tightly enclosed space.

In a couple seconds, the Team Aqua members were all sprawled onto the floor, unconscious.

Ashley quickly turned on the lights and whispered to her Pokemon. "Okay Chansey," giving the microphone to her companion, "It's time to sing."

As soon as her trainer successfully placed her hands over her ears, blocking all sound from leaking through, Chansey began to sing.

***************************

His finger slowly released the trigger.

Misty stared as the gun was quickly pulled away from her. "You didn't think I would give up so easily…did you?"

Misty didn't respond. Her face was showing no emotion.

***************************

When Ashley Joy re-entered the dining hall, she didn't expect her plan to work so well, but finding out her plan worked perfectly without a hitch was exciting and unsettling.

'_It feels too easy,' _came a thought.

But who was she to complain about a success.

The first thing that caught her attention was the bags and bags of Pokeballs, probably all stolen from the passengers.

Quickly and carefully, Nurse Joy walked over and past all the sleeping guards and Pokemon. As soon as she successfully obtained several bags Ashley and Chansey quickly released as many Pokemon as possible.

The creatures ranged from a useless Magikarp to a ship tilting Snorlax. The floor was littered with Pokemon covered with Rattatas, Sandshrews, and even some Pikachus.

Each Pokemon was completely confused as they saw all the sleeping people, except a familiar pair that usually healed them.

"HURRY TO YOUR TRAINERS!" shouted Ashley Joy, "This ship has been under attack!"

Ashley could feel her nervousness growing as people began to wake up from the noise.

"PLEASE, WAKE THEM UP! Take them to safety! The people in the striped clothes have attacked them and tried to steal you away!"

Many of the Pokemon quickly stared at the uniformed men. One of the Pokemon began motioning to the others as the Pikachu saw that several of them had weapons.

"Please," cried out the now worried nurse, "Protect your friends! Fight for their safety!"

"Cha-Cha-Chansey!!" mimicked her Pokemon. Nurse Joy could feel some relief, as her Pokemon seemed to also be getting through to them. "Chansey! Chan!"

Many of the hostages/trainers and Team Aqua members began to wake up as the Pokemon began flinging the bad guys into the air.

Nurse Joy winced as a Snorlax began Body Slamming the drowsy Crawdaunts, making the ship shake.

***************************

"I'm not letting you leave till you tell me…where the orbs ar-"

His rough hand pulled her chin towards his.

"I will make you talk," spat Archie, "I will get my orbs…wi-"

The man's eyes widened as the floor began tilting sideways, pushing him slightly off balanced.

"Something is wrong," growled Archie. With a sudden burst of speed, Archie left the room, and closed the door.

***************************

Nurse Joy was feeling nervous when the Captain came out screaming and yelling as he saw all the freed Pokemon.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

His gaze fell upon the unconscious bruised Admin near his doorway. Wasting no time, Team Aqua's leader released four of his own monstrous Pokemon.

"TENTACRUELLL!!!!" The four giant Pokemon barely fit within the tall, high ceiling. The ship began to shake even more erratically as the water Pokemon began to strike. Walls and tables smashed to bits. Objects were flying everywhere.

As the distracted Captain battled with several of the larger, and more aggressive Pokemon, Nurse Joy recognized that this was her chance to sneak in and save Misty.

***************************

The water trainer's stare fell upon her now blood stained uniform. '_It's her fault…' _came the painful echoes, '_I hate you Misty…'_ She was broken, but one thought kept revolving in her mind. '_This is all her fault…not mine…'_

It felt as if she had been beaten for hours.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she could feel herself begin to hallucinate as her figure sprawled on the floor. Her body tilted to her right as the ship began to shake, putting more pressure in her bruised stomach. Misty could feel herself gasping for air.

She must have been seeing things. The dim room, and blood loss was playing with her eyes.

The door looked like it had opened and that a familiar pink-haired lady was running to her side.

She couldn't believe her eyes, even as the nurse carefully held her. Misty tried to listen to her friend's words but the light began fading. She wanted to ask her friend, what had happened, but her eye lids were getting heavy.

***************************

"Misty, Misty, we've got to get you out of here!" But her voice fell upon deaf ears as she realized the girl had become unconscious.

Ashley's hand froze as she felt something sticky coating the floor.

As the nurse looked at where she was kneeling, her mouth fell slightly as she saw all the blood.

Her dainty hand was shaking as she carefully felt the girl's neck. She could feel relief flow through her as she felt a light pulse.

Motioning Chansey to come closer, the large Pokemon and Nurse Joy quickly went to work. As she tried her best to heal the bruises and bleeding gashes, her mind was trying to not think about the lack of time.

Working as fast as she could. Working against a clock.

It had taken several minutes, before she gave a tired sigh. It was a success.

"Great work Chansey," breathed out Ashley, "Try using your Recover near her, it might wake her up."

"Chansey Chan," agreed her Pokemon.

Nurse Joy could feel a smile forming as she watched Misty wake. As the young girl seemed to become aware of her surroundings, Ashley felt it was important to inform her of the situation. "We did it!" rushed the ecstatic nurse, "Misty we have to get out of he-"

A gun went off.

Misty's expression could only turn into absolute horror as Nurse Joy's bright eyes seemed to glaze over before her figure fell limply into her arms.

As her friend collapsed, it had revealed Archie pointing his gun. Misty's gaze drifted to the bullet wound in her friend's back.

Archie began to walk forward, looking a bit bruised and trampled. "That pink-haired bitch got what was coming to her. My whole plan is going to fail, because of her."

Misty gripped her fists in fury. Chansey was also shaking in anger.

"But I still won't let you leave," chuckled the bandana clad man. But before he could grab the girl, he stopped as she began to stand.

It almost gave him chills, watching Misty's trembling figure…the dim lighting highlighting the bloodstains on her nurse outfit. The now glowing Chansey only accentuated the moment.

The Captain's eyes widened as the pink Pokemon began to evolve. The startling detail; however, was that the Pokemon was no longer pink…but instead pitch black. "Blis….seyyyy!!!!"

He had never seen a Blissey that color before! That had to be a rare Pokemon! His racing thoughts were quickly halted as the girl slowly stepped forward. Misty just looked at him, with an uncaring expression.

"We won't let you leave unpunished," came her empty voice, her dull eyes staring right through him.

Pain erupted as his gun exploded into scraps. Screams and profanities followed he looked at his ruined hand.

"Let's have some fun," whispered Misty.

The disarmed man could only shiver as she began to smile.

**A/N:**

**Geeze…this chapter was pretty dark.**

**Thanks to my beta-reader Tellimicus Sundance, unfortunately he will be busy. Therefore I also want to thank my newest beta reader, ReLeeS. Please check out both of their fics. They are very fun to read, and are both really good writers. :P**

**Also… I want to thank all of you for getting this fic over 200 reviews. : ) You are excellent readers. I promise you that…Ash Ketchum and his company's journey will happen **_**very**_** soon. **

**Next time Ch. 18 - Misty's Decision**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Misty Saga

"_So you're trying to become a Pokemon breeder?" was her question. "Does that mean…you're going to make Pokemon have se-se-…umm…you know…li-like with the peni…and the…umm…"_

_Misty could feel herself blush at her loss of words. If she were talking to someone else she would have died from embarrassment. Misty appreciated how he seemed to give that calm aura, that ability to know she could trust the older boy._

_Brock gave her a playful grin. "You mean sex right?"_

_The girl quickly nodded furiously, she could feel her cheeks turning redder than any PokeBall. _

"_Well…" hummed Brock, "Sex does play a part in the job, but with Pokemon…it is not that simple." Brock pointed his finger into the air as he explained. "A Pokemon Breeder doesn't only focus on the offspring of a Pokemon, but also the condition. Such as providing the proper food, the correct treatment, and the right environment to give the best possible growth."_

_Misty's embarrassment was replaced with curiosity as she asked Brock to explain further._

"_How should I put it?" Brock tilted his head upward as he tapped his chin. After a few seconds Brock's attention drifted to a certain beautiful nurse before focusing on Misty again. "Chanseys. Let's use them as our example."_

_Misty looked only more confused. "But what does this have to do with Chansey?"_

"_You've noticed that Nur-Nurse Joys usually have Chanseys, right," blushed Brock; " There is a very specific reason for that. That is…Nurse Joys have to be the ki-kindest, pre-prettiest, and most wonderful people ever…and the Pokemon picks up on those characteristics."_

"_I…still don't understand…"_

_Brocks' dreamy expression began to fade as he tried to focus on the young girl in front of him. "Let me explain it like this. Chanseys are in their full potential when they are exposed to a happy environment." _

"_They get stronger…from happy feelings?"_

"_Exactly. They need to be exposed in a positive environment. A place full of love, contentment, and nurturing…what better place than a hospital full of caring professionals?" nodded Brock, "It is even rumored that happiness can make a Chansey evolve. But those are only rumors…"_

_Even as the knowledgeable trainer explained such details, it only brought on more questions._

"_Happiness…" muttered the water trainer, "But…Brock I have a question. What if a Chansey was exposed to something other than love…like hate? What if a Chansey was attacked or abus-"_

"_That's enough Misty," interrupted Brock, "There are just some things that we don't talk about."_

_Misty looked down in guilt as she saw Brock's disapproving gaze._

_Thank goodness Ash was not here to tease her. He was probably off somewhere trying to get a Cascade Badge. 'Idiot Ash and stupid sisters…' Hopefully the dummies might ruffle up the annoying pre-pubescent companion. _

'_At least my sisters won't dare give the badges awa-!' Misty's eyes widened. She shivered as a cold tingle traveled up her spine. 'They wouldn't!!!'_

_Brock frowned his face in confusion as his younger companion dashed out of the Pokemon Center. 'Well…at least I can do what I was planning.'_

_Brock's face adorned a red hue as he looked at his true love of his life. "Oh Nurse Joy," sighed the love-struck male._

- - - OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO - - -

The man's grimace widened several centimeters as his dismembered right hand throbbed painfully. His right arm felt as if a scorching piece of iron was jammed into where his hand once existed.

'_She blew off my damn hand!' _Archie body shook, not from fear, but from excitement.

Dark anticipation rose within the man, his eyes soaking in the rare sight. '_Power. So much of it.'_

And indeed the girl he had earlier dismissed was covered with the deathly black aura, flickering around in beautiful waves.

"You're always full of surprises aren't ya Misty," chortled the mad man.

The young girl was silent, and her face impassive. Archie slowly began to approach her, his left hand slowly falling towards his belt.

"Let's not be too hasty," calmly voiced Archie. He took another hesitant step closer. "We are all, responsible and mature people aye?"

A sudden stab of pain flashed through his spine as he collided into the metallic doorway. The blood stained young girl giggled as the man spat out some blood. "Let's play," pushed Misty in a high-pitched voice. The girl's face still held a vacant expression.

Archie painfully stood back onto his feet, his mouth shaped into a permanent scowl. "I tried to be nice," spat Archie, "but you're pissing me off!"

His fingers carefully rubbed the orb on his belt. In an instant a bright glow shot away from Archie, releasing his ace. "I'll show you why!" screamed Archie. The man began charging toward his Pokemon. "Why I'm the head boss!" With a high leap, his body landed on top of his giant Pokemon.

A hefty blue walrus now encompassed Misty's line of sight. Her enemy was balancing his body onto the Pokemon thick hide, his pose very similar to surfing.

"Walreinnnn!!!" boomed the Pokemon. A beam of ice slammed into where Misty had once stood.

With a graceful leap, Misty and Blissey dodged the blast. Icicles now adorned a large portion of the room's wall. Ashley Joy's unconscious body lay on top of Blissey's back.

"Excellent attempt Walrein," cooed Archie, "But let's not kill them…yet." The Pokemon shook its mammoth tusks in agreement.

The room's lights were beginning to flicker.

With each step, the objects within the room began to shake. Dark waves of energy circled around Blissey and Misty causing the nearby glass cabinets to shatter. Crystal chandeliers were spinning as the still air began to pick up into a heavy breeze.

Archie's attention fell upon the pair. With a light kick on his Pokemon's right side, the blue walrus charged across the room. The ship's floor could only tilt forward as the Walrein's heavy body was flung at Blissey.

"Woohoo!" laughed Archie. The Pokemon's body caught some air as its descent fell towards Blissey's form. But instead of the satisfactory –CRUNCH! - Archie had been aiming for; Team Aqua's leader almost lost his balance as his Walrein was floating several inches off the ground.

"Wal-Walrein!!!" panicked the Pokemon.

Misty stared into Archie's wide eyes. "Bye."

As if given a silent command, Blissey had somehow blasted the walrus towards the back of the room.

Luckily for Archie, he had dived off his Pokemon's back before the massive walrus had crashed into the wooden wall, causing dust to rise and cover the room.

In amidst the chaos, Archie quickly sprinted towards the room's door hoping that the smoke could effectively hide him from the lethal pair. '_Shit! Screw the plan, I have to escape befo-'_

Archie's thoughts were disrupted as two small hands began squeezing his neck! '_HOW?'_

As the cloud of smoke began to dissipate Archie could feel his face turning red as he recognized his attacker.

Misty's face now reflected her pent up fury as her face formed an angry scowl.

In his effort to escape the smaller girl's attack, Archie's left fist repeatedly slammed into Misty's gut. He had hoped to break the weaker girl out of her assault, but it had failed horrendously. The black energy rushing throughout the entire room seemed to be healing the girl's wounds before he could do any more damage.

With a loud crunch, Archie's eyes lit up as his blue Pokemon regained consciousness and was charging towards them.

Misty slowly looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Wrong."

The man almost lost his balance, as he watched his Pokemon being intercepted and slammed several feet backwards. The growling Blissey's Double Edge had made a powerful dent in Walrein's thick skin.

"Blis…sey!" The dark Pokemon began flinging several piercing punches into the Walrein's gut, resulting in raising the Pokemon's scream.

"You shot her," accused the young girl. Misty's glare fell upon Archie's face. As if given a silent command, Blissey's palm erupted in electricity.

"Thunder Punch," voiced Misty, "him."

Strengthened by Blissey's and her own hatred, Misty threw Archie several feet into the air.

That was when the night-colored Pokemon had zoomed across the room and struck the man with a glowing fist.

"GARGHHHH!!!!" came the man's screams.

As Archie's screams grew Misty looked at him with an angry expression.

"Yo-yo-you bitch," snarled the pain stricken Boss before another strike sent him flying.

Misty didn't know how she was doing it. She didn't understand where this energy and raw power was coming from, but she gladly embraced it. The energy rippling from the dark-colored Pokemon seemed to give her strength.

Watching the man squirm and scream in pain seemed thrilling, and she seemed to rejoice in the unfamiliar feeling. '_This is wrong," _screamed her conscience but Archie's scream seemed to satiate her newly found hunger.

*********************

As much as he was obsessed and detested the very idea… he knew that the orbs had to wait. Survival was a definite priority.

Team Aqua's leader gave a light glance to his motionless Pokemon before focusing on the floor. The now bleeding writhing man looked towards Misty.

"I was wrong about you," he had attempted to chuckle, but instead winced from his sore ribs. "You are definitely… strong." Archie's trembling, left hand attempted to push him off the wooden floor. "I trained you _too _well."

Misty's attention stayed on the man's crouching figure. "I don't know you," growled Misty, "I never knew you!"

Archie successfully broke into a light laughter. "Did you already forget what I've taught you?" His amused eyes aimed at her. "I gave you restricted knowledge… I helped you with connections, and I _personally _taught you how to fight."

Misty hesitated her next strike as she looked at the fearless man.

Archie gave her a chilling grin. "And…I taught you strategy."

Before she could react a heavy thumping could be heard behind her. As she turned her head away from the injured man, her blood froze as she saw Walrein beginning to slam its sharp tusk into her gut.

As if in a dreamlike state, Misty could feel terror grow in her, but it wasn't from the mammoth Pokemon attack, but from the woman that had suddenly pushed her out of the way.

Misty's dazed expression instantly shattered . "N-n-no. NO!!!!"

The Walreins's slender tusk was speared right through Ashley Joy's stomach. Misty could feel her face turn pale.

Without warning, the Walrein flung Ashley into Misty's frozen form.

Archie looked at them with a weak expression "Wrong person, but still satisfactory."

"You see Misty," said an amused Archie, "Strategy. Don't forget it."

"Walrein let's get out of her-"

Team Aqua's leader weakly backpedaled as his Pokemon began screeching in agony. The blue Pokemon's body was now covered in a black energy and again being lifted into the air.

Before Archie could do anything his Pokemon shot straight through the room's wall and several others. The Walrein had slammed through several rooms before being shot out over the sea.

"NO!"

Blissey gave a painful scream, before running towards the man and punching him hard in the head. Archie never survived the blow.

*********************

As Misty looked at her speared friend and the unmoving man she couldn't feel anything.

It was as if an innocent side of her broke into a million pieces.

A lone hand rubbed her wet cheeks. Misty could only blink away the hot tears dripping from her eyes. Images of the man's earlier assault only confused her.

"He never deserved to live!" defended her frantic screams.

But…it was over.

"Mi-Mi-Misty…"

The surprise was apparent in her eyes. She was still alive?!

Misty crouched down to the shaking nurse. Her hands slowly held her bleeding friend.

"Yo-you-you're safe," mumbled Ashley. Her face had never looked so pale. "I-I-I'm gl-glad…"

"Don't you dare die on me," gritted out Misty, "Blissey! Get over here! Do something!!"

The night-colored Pokemon weakly moved towards her friend's side. Her hands seemed to dimly glow with a light blue energy, an attempt towards stabilizing the weak nurse's heart.

"You-you're…a swe-sweet girl Misty…I-I-I'm glad to have met you…"

Talking to no one in particular, Ashley spoke her final words. "Chansey…she is your responsibility…please…take care of her…"

Ashley's breathing started to weaken, and Misty could feel her tears growing. "Blissey," muttered the young girl, "Please. Please hurry. Sh-sh-she's getting cold."

The Pokemon closed her eyes, before pulling out a small gold-colored egg. "Bliss-Bliss!" The Blissey quickly pointed towards Ashley's face.

Without hesitation, Misty had quickly grabbed the egg and gently pushed it into Ashley's mouth. "C'mon Ashley. Eat. One small bite."

As the egg's yoke slowly dripped down Joy's throat, Misty could only watch in amazement as the woman's wounds seemed to patch itself together.

A tiny teary smile formed as the nurse took on a light glow, before dimming and revealing a newly unharmed Ashley.

"Blissey you did it! We did it!" her cheering grew, despite the morbid surroundings. Ashley outfit was ripped in the middle, but the large gash now only revealed pink tender flesh.

The nightmare was finished. She could feel her hand touching the floors as she was gasping in restlessness. '_It's done._'

Several hours later the metallic door would open, and several of the S.S. Anne officers would come in and find Misty and Blissey, gently trying to shake an older woman. Misty would later explain how they had stopped the criminal and how she needed doctor. Ashley Joy was not waking up.

- - - OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO - - -

**-** **several days later -**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Misty gently squeezed Ashley's hand.

"It's me again," whispered Misty. "I-I just wanted to tell you that Blissey misses you too."

Ashley Joy didn't answer, but Misty had already expected the response. Ashley hadn't woken up since the Team Aqua incident.

"The pa-passengers and crew have been all so great," continued Misty. "They still see us as heroes, an-and they are just so nice." Misty blinked away the tears beginning to form. "Bu-but… I can't help but disagree."

Ashley still hadn't respond. Her chest was slowly rising and dipping, as she continued her deep sleep.

Misty's focus was disrupted as someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me ma'am, but the doctor is here." The soft formal tone distinguished the voice as one of the ship's maids.

Before Misty could respond, the cherry wood door clicked open, revealing a tall well-dressed man. His white coat adorned a light gold trim.

Misty acknowledged the physician with a small smile before turning towards Ashley.

"Ashley, the doctor is here," came her light whisper, "I'll be right back."

Misty quickly rubbed her eyes before motioning the physician to wait for her outside. The doctor gave a small bow before closing the door.

'_I don't think I'll ever get used to that,' _thought Misty. The young girl stood up, carefully brushing away any wrinkles from her pink nursing gown.

After stepping outside from the medical equipment and the wires connected to Ashley Joy, Misty sat on the plush ruby sofa, sitting next to the doctor.

"Will she be okay?" Misty adorned a serious glare as she questioned the doctor. "I have been waiting five days, and I've heard nothing. None of doctors have told me what the hell is happeni-"

"Ma'am we understand your pain bu-"

"You understand nothing!" seethed Misty. Her hands tightly clenching her outfit's pink frills.

Several moments of silence filled the private corridor.

"You might not have known it Miss Misty, but thanks to your actions my family is now safe," the doctor's voice slowly shook. "I am indebted to you, an-and whatever I'm about to say…you didn't hear it from me."

Misty's confusion was evident on her face.

"We can't cure her," whispered the doctor's voice, "Your friend shouldn't even be in a coma. Her vitals are healthy, and she is in perfect health."

Misty wanted to interrupt, but one look from the doctor's fearful expression kept her from speaking.

"But that isn't what has all the doctors in an uproar." His voice was now trembling. "Your friend's cellular structure is in complete stasis. Her body is running perfectly, yet physically speaking...she is not aging."

Misty could feel shock grip her.

"I-I don't know what had happened, and I don't want to know. But the main line is that many of the doctors don't want to cure her. Your friend is the closest specimen of eternal life."

Misty could feel her anger rise. "But they are doctors," whispered Misty, "They are supposed to help people."

The young man carefully looked into the young girl's eyes. "To live forever. To stay young and healthy for eternity. Death...could be...cured. Would you deny people that gift?" The doctor's hand fell onto Misty's lap. "Misty, the world is filled with sacrifices."

The young girl was stunned speechless as the man's unnerving gaze fell onto his watch.

"I heard that the ship will be making a quick stop at Cinnabar Island, in order to repair some of the ship's damages before heading out to sea." The doctor's tone was formal and sharp. "I encourage you to do some sightseeing."

Misty watched as the young man gracefully stood to his feet and gave her another small bow. "I wish you both the best of luck."

With that statement that man walked down the empty hallway, his figure disappearing as he made a left turn.

The young woman's fingers rubbed the gold key the doctor had slipped onto her lap.

***********

Several minutes later Misty had arrived back to her room's suite. The current residence they were staying at had been upgraded in reward of saving the entire ship and passengers from certain tragedy.

The beautiful master bedroom was even more extravagant and spacious than ever. '_And_ _I thought it wasn't possible,' _came sarcastic thought.

Her eyes traced the presents many of the richer passengers had given her in appreciation. '_I bet my sisters would croak over with envy.' _Misty gave a private smile at imagining their faces.

Her backpack was now stuffed with enough money to buy her own home.

Those amusing thoughts were given second priority as fears of Ashley's safety fell to the forefront.

After a small sigh, Misty sat on the soft mattress. Blissey slowly approached her as Misty rubbed her head.

"Blissey Bliss?" questioned the rare Pokemon. Her dark coat seemed to glisten as she tugged on Misty's clothes.

"Yeah yeah," muttered Misty, "I'm still wearing them. And I'm not going to stop, at least not until Ashley tells me to."

"Bliss Bliss!" retorted Blissey. Her excitement grew as she wondered what Misty had learned.

"Ashley, never looked better Bliss," sighed Misty, "but I learned some things… I'll tell them to you later though."

"Bliss?"

"I promise," groaned Misty.

She gave the Pokemon a soft pat on the head before pulling out one of Ashley's extensive nursing books, and begun to read.

Misty Saga:( _The Death of Team Aqua) _**- COMPLETED**

**A/N:  
**

**I want to thank all of you for the wonderful support. Your reviews and comments have really helped. To tell you the truth, I had this chapter planned out, but several reviews convinced me that I had to change some critical plot points. I had to revise and revise and rewrite…GAH…but at least I'm happy that it turned out better than I had thought.**

**I want to personally thank ReLeeS. She is a great writer and will be putting out a revised version of her fic soon, so please check that out. **

**I also want to tell the fantastic readers, that Ash and company's story will be continuing on the next chapter. Now that I have set up Misty B's role I can finally focus on our main heroes.**

**Please don't be afraid to review and to give feedback. One word reviews are also fine. It is just good to know if this story is still interesting and how I could improve. * gives people who reviewed last chapter invisible cookies * XD **

**And finally!!!- drum roll please!!!... ARCII will be coming out next chapter. :D Yay!!!  
**


	19. Another Chance: ARCII

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_

* * *

  
_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_"I'm proud of you."_

_The young child's eyes brightened from the simple phrase and she continued swinging her arms into the practice dummy's torso. A quick one-two jab and an uppercut had the wooden block break into splinters._

_"Th-th-thank you," she stuttered, her lungs gasping for air. Sweat drenched her tiny uniform. The 7-year-old heavily drank from her water bottle as one of the servants quickly patted her down with a towel._

_She greedily swallowed every last drop of the wet refreshment before kneeling in front of her tutor._

_After straightening her posture, she awaited his next orders. Obediently looking into his usual stern expression, she was surprised to see him beginning to smile._

_"I meant it, child." She had to stifle a gasp as he began to laugh. "Your progress is fantastic."_

_The riverside mansion was breathtaking when she had first arrived. The palm trees and wide Oceanside dock only made the world seem so big._

_"Again, how are your academics progressing?" She could easily see the twinkle in his eyes as he urged her to speak. He probably knew, but it couldn't hurt to let an old man indulge in his games._

_"I skipped another grade," chirped her voice. She hadn't thought the achievement was really important, but the way several of the maids gaped made her feel a small tinge of excitement._

_"Oh my! Another grade young Miss!" Her nanny, a genuinely kind woman, covered her mouth at her interruption._

_"It's okay Miss Laire, you're forgiven from your outburst." Many of the servants including his daughter seemed shocked at his leniency. He could feel his eye twitch as everyone in the patio kept staring. "Get to work now! Or I'll be gutting your firstborns!!"_

_An immediate shuffling of steps followed, until he and his protégé were alone. He seemed mildly displeased with the way the girl was giggling on the floor._

_"Sit up little lady! I won't have you dribbling on the mat again."_

_After several calm breaths his child gave him a teasing grin._

_"Better," his hand carefully twirled his dashing beard. "So what grade were you promoted to?"_

_"One more year till graduation." Her eyes crossed themselves, as she tried looking at the tip of her nose._

_His eyebrows rose several centimeters. St. Marines Aquatic Private School was infamous for kicking out children._

_"That's outstanding."_

_He again smiled at his child's achievements. His brow furrowed at that thought. He had been smiling way too much lately._

_As time progressed, both father and daughter found themselves staring past the sea and towards the setting sun._

_His body stiffened and then relaxed as he realized she was just sitting beside him, her head resting onto his shoulder._

_He played with her orange locks as she played with her fingers._

_"Father, the dreams are getting worse," her soft voice breaking the serene brushing of the waves._

_His rough fingers softly combed her hair. "We will talk about that another time," his voice almost tender. "But first let me give you, your present."_

_The child's mouth dropped in awe as her rowdy father pulled a crinkly-wrapped box from his coat. He almost looked embarrassed from the poor handiwork; this was his first time at such a gesture._

_"You remembered!" cheered his child. It had been __exactly one year since she had been adopted. She excitedly opened the present and gazed at the beautiful relic._

_After prodding the crystal cube with her finger, she looked at her dad's mischievous grin._

_"What is it?" Her eyes shun with curiosity._

_He ruffled her hair and gave her an all-knowing grin before walking towards the main house._

_"Dadddd!!" whined the pouting 7-year-old, as she chased after her father's figure. "Tell me! Plea-see!!"_

************

She should have shot him. Her hands shook as the pistol stayed fixed onto Giovanni's crumpled form.

'_People can change.'_

That thought alone kept Misty from pulling the trigger, her wandering mind now shifting back to the present.

Police swarmed around her, filling the largely destroyed laboratory.

"It's finally over," came her whisper. She had done it. Somehow… everything worked out.

Misty slowly lowered the gun, a smile unraveling. "It's over." This time laughter had followed, her enthusiasm rising. "We did it!!"

She still couldn't believe her eyes, even as several officers carted Giovanni in handcuffs, his limp body being dragged away.

Several long minutes had passed until a couple of officers approached Misty. Questions arose such as the origin of the gun, where she gratefully gave the weapon to another cop, and questions that pertained to the situation in general.

After a while, Misty quietly excused herself, and hesitantly walked towards her now demolished machine. The action was surprisingly simple to perform, as the waves of officers seemed to form the perfect cover.

She was about to open a hidden latch when an Officer Jenny gripped her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" The officer was still wary that a couple of brats had actually assisted in Giovanni's capture. "The crime scene is now off limits. Please vacate the premises."

"Is that how you treat your heroes?" Misty crossed her arms, glaring at Jenny's face. "It so happens that weird jerk we captured for you, stole something from me. I was just taking what belongs to me."

"Do you have any proof?" The officer raised a single eyebrow as she studied the 12-year-old girl.

Misty slowly pointed to the metal latch, and waited for the officer to let her continue. After getting a small affirming nod, Misty opened the drawer and pulled out a gleaming crystal cube. The treasure was just large enough to fit in both of her hands.

"If you look over here." Misty pointed to an engraving; small legible writing graced the corner. "It reads 'Happy Birthday daughter.' Last time I checked, Giovanni wasn't female."

Officer Jenny scowled at the smart mouth brat.

"Or I could be wrong," mused Misty, "And maybe he was just a very ugly girl."

"Just get out of here brat!" growled the blue-haired officer.

She gave a mock salute before walking away, forever leaving the accursed Team Rocket hideaway.

Officers and veterans parted to let her through as she walked out into the hallway. Whispers and looks of amazement followed her; recognized as one of the miracle kids that had captured the infamous leader of Team Rocket.

But to the girl she didn't notice the looks of admiration fixed in her direction. Instead Misty Waterflower's interest lay upon the crystal cube. Her mind drifted towards happier times as she climbed the stairway, further away from the dim darkness.

_'__I will save you…'_

**-Another Chance: Arc II -**

_'…__I promise.'_

***********

He nuzzled his face further into the soft pillow. Tiny paws crawled over his backside, eliciting a drawled out groan from the once sleeping trainer.

_-poke-_

_-poke-_

_-poke-_

Before the fourth tiny poke could begin its annoying descent, Ash tried to cover himself further with the woolen blanket. "Just give me one more minute." His voice muffled by the pillow.

"Pika Pika?" questioned his assailant.

Any sleepiness was forgotten as one time-traveler shot up from his bed.

Unprepared for his trainer's reaction, Pikachu's fuzzy yellow body flopped towards the ground. With a light ~PLOOP~ Pikachu's face met with the floor.

"Pikachu!" yelped Ash as he hurried out of the bed to pick up the somewhat irritated Pokemon.

He quickly bent over and cradled his soft buddy. As he rubbed the Pokemon's fur he noticed his surroundings.

White clean walls and a closed metallic door were the first things that came to mind. Then came the single glass window. Green hills and a sunny cloudless blue sky could be seen through the transparent opening. And finally his attention drifted towards the twin-sized bed, accompanied by a wooden cabinet, which adorned an electric timer.

"Pi-Pika Pi?" softly squeaked the squishy Pokemon.

Ash slowly looked at his long-time buddy, his heart clenched as he gazed into Pikachu's teary eyes.

He wouldn't have been surprised if he were also crying. "Yeah buddy," smiled Ash, "It's really me."

Tiny squeaks of happiness could be heard in that sole room as Pikachu buried his body into Ash's arms.

"I've missed you too, Pikachu," choked out Ash.

A light knock on the door and it's distinguished '_hiss'_ caught the attention of both trainer and yellow companion.

Misty's beaming smile greeted both of them; Ash's tiny Squirtle carefully resting on top of her head. "Finally awake yet?" chirped her voice. "So that's where you were Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika," chuckled the electric Pokemon. His tiny paw rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Ash gradually stood up and looked towards Misty, his actions hinting at a certain unspoken question.

"Don't worry," said Misty, "You've only been asleep for a day. And you beat the bad guy." She gave him a radiant grin before motioning to the door. "Let's all hurry out of here and celebrate then. I know a great place to eat around here."

Before Ash could speak Misty and Squirtle dashed out the door. "And it's my treat, Hero!" echoed Misty's retreating voice.

Ash gave Pikachu a teasing grin before chasing after them.

************

Ash's initial feeling was dread when he recognized the location. He knew he should have felt happiness in knowing that Misty had remembered, but _seriously…_ getting a reservation here was pure unbridled torture!

But that still didn't hide the fact that in this exact same restaurant, was where he had proposed marriage to a certain woman.

Ash was beginning to get antsy as he bumped into one of the fancy, snobby waiters. He could just imagine the man ordering them out just because of their age.

That was when something unsettling happened.

The older waiter had seen Misty, and bowed to her. It was definitely eerie how several of the staff had smiled at Misty with recognition, and how the hostess practically gave away a private booth in the packed café.

Ash began squirming several moments later when the servers began to treat him also as royalty, after Misty had stared down a waiter who had insulted him.

Ash, Pikachu, and Squirtle just stared at the packed table overflowing with food.

"Can you really afford this?" deadpanned Ash.

Misty lightly nudged forward a steaming lobster towards him. "Dig in."

She gave an inward sigh of relief when Ash and his Pokemon began massacring the food. Her attention fell onto her own portions, before swallowing some of her soup. '_Perfect as usual.' _

Her communicator shook slightly in her pocket, causing the girl to frown at the reminder. While Ash was busy feeding Squirtle some stew, she peeked at the message glowing on the screen.

That was the seventh time today. She frowned as she began weighing her options. Luckily, her depression was broken off as a happy yelp distracted her.

"Pikachu Pi!" squealed a certain Pokemon as he begun hugging a gigantic bottle of ketchup.

************

Side-by-side the couple walked for one final time through Celadon's park. Pikachu and Squirtle lightly trailed next to their trainer wondering about the quiet pair.

"Beautiful night."

Ash was first to break the awkward silence. He had thought Misty wanted to only walk and enjoy the scenery, but he had a gut feeling that it was something more serious.

"So you're…not mad at me?"

The question took Ash by surprise, and he quickly turned towards her.

Misty was currently looking downward, a dark shadow hiding her expression.

"It doesn't matter." Ash honestly stated. He meant it; he couldn't have been any happier.

"I've been in the past, for six years Ash…"

Ash's previous smile slowly fell apart.

"I _chose_ to join Team Rocket," her voice growing in volume, "And I've lied to you from the start."

The frustrated girl gripped Ash's shoulder. She stared at Ash's perplexed expression. "I am not the same person you remember Ash. Do you hate me now?"

Misty never could have foreseen Ash reaction. His anger, she could have understood, but why did he hug her? This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I could never hate you," whispered Ash, "I trust you Misty."

Ash was somewhat startled as Misty pushed herself out of his embrace. He wanted to approach her, but her burning glare kept him from moving.

"I challenge you Ash Ketchum."

The only light that illuminated the grassy field was the dim moonlight and the patches of stars in the sky. A single dark red beam shot into the air before contorting into her first Pokemon.

"Pokemon battle rules." Misty's head dipped towards the ground, her unbound hair hiding her eyes "First trainer with no available Pokemon loses."

Ash's jaw unhinged slightly as he recognized Misty's first Pokemon. "That's the Abra…"

"Squirt Squirtle?"

Ash gave his Squirtle a pleading expression to reconsider, but the water-type excitedly jumped into the battle scene.

"Begin," whispered Misty.

Before any orders could be made Abra's figure disappeared.

Squirtle immediately spun around, searching for the psychic Pokemon, but was unsuccessful. Several seconds of silence followed, before Squirtle felt his body rising off the ground.

"End it," finalized Misty. Her voice held no sympathy as the energy-enraptured Squirtle flew into a nearby marble fountain. Squirtle gave a painful yell, as the stone collided with her body. Ash had to fight away a small pang of anger from the underhanded attack.

"Ash." Her voice was calm and indifferent.

Squirtle's body floated up to the surface of the water, unconscious.

"If you lose this battle...I'm leaving."

**A/N:**

**I was tempted to change "lobster" to "Kingler." XD hahahaha. But really…that might have been a little too much. Lol.**

**YAY! Thank you ReLeeS for the beta-ing. :3  
**

**And in other news…Thank You ALL for the wonderful feedback!!! We are surprisingly close to 300 reviews! Wow! And it's all thanks to you all! Thank you. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster. : )**

**Please don't be afraid to review and to give feedback. One word reviews are also fine. It is great to know if this story is still interesting and how I could improve.**

**Stay tune for Chapter 20: Shocking Endings**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Arc 2

"Squirtle!!!" Ash's voice echoed in that empty park. The guttural cracking of the marble rock and the following splash had his mind in a panic.

Before he even knew it, he was standing next to the park's half-demolished fountain, cradling his tiny aqua-marine Pokemon. His shirt's sleeves dripping wet.

The silence was thick. He could barely make out his heavy breathing, as he turned towards the woman he loved. "God damn it Misty!" He could feel his ire rising. "Even you should know that was underhanded. Is this…Is this…"

He stumbled over his next choice of words, his mind replaying the events of a certain faithful day. "You tried to send me away…and now this. What is it that you're hiding!? Why-why let me have you," Ash lightly paused, before staring at her still figure. "When you seem to not want me…"

The emptiness that encased the silence broke, as Ash heard a light sobbing.

"I'm…sorry…" Misty's voice seemed to be carried by the wind. "I've always loved you, but I've just realized." He could hear her light footsteps, as she walked closer. Close enough that he could now make out her face. Her eyes were shimmering with tears. "People want to kill me Ash, and they deserve to feel that way. But I can't stand having you in harm's way because of me. Bringing you back…was a horrible mistake."

The irony was not lost in her words. Ash gave a morbid chuckle. Pikachu could only look back and forth towards the arguing couple, his hands tugging on Ash. "You were dead, Misty! I had to go to your funeral!!" He tried to hold his anger as Pikachu began tugging harder. "Misty, please let's talk about this in the morning."

His only reply was bright glint, and Abra appearing. His unsettling appearance, only echoing the sting.

"Then I'll leave."

Ash grimaced at her stubbornness, before lowering his Squirtle onto the grass. His determined expression softening when he looked at MistyII. He was thankful that her injuries would heal quickly.

"Pikachu…" his eyes studying his confused, yellow Pokemon, "We've got to win this one."

"Pika…" came his hesitant answer.

With a quick turn of his cap, Ash Ketchum pointed at Misty and her Abra. "I choose you, Pikachu!!!"

"PIKACHU!!"

A yellow blur was the last thing Misty saw, before her Abra was sent flying into the air. She tried her best to calm her nerves as she assessed the ridiculously fast quick attack.

Closing her eyes, she mentally focused on her next command, and was rewarded with Abra's form disappearing from view. Barely dodging a speeding Thunderbolt.

'_I won't let this be an easy victory, Ash.' _Her face furrowed as she pushed away any second thoughts. '_I won't ruin your LIFE!!'_

Ash froze as a blue haze lit around the field. Pikachu was just as startled, as he watched large boulders and tree stumps breaking off the ground… circling around him.

Pikachu had only a split second before a nasty looking rock pummeled into the dirt he was just standing. Several tree trunks were spinning like tops almost slamming into the area that again almost had Pikachu.

Ash's mouth fell as he saw the amount of Psychic energy Abra was manipulating. His breathing quickened as noticed Pikachu struggling to get around swirling stones. Each pebble firing like a bullet at his Pokemon.

Pikachu's amazing agility was only hampered by the unpredictability of the strikes.

A spindly root sprang from under the ground, almost skewering Pikachu. He gave a comprehending nod as he noticed how Pikachu would frantically look around, before dodging another boulder.

'_We can't win…' _came a worried thought, '_If we can't even find Abra.' _

Being that it was night, the lack of visibility only confirmed that Abra had the field advantage.

A painful shriek of "Pika!" only quickened his thinking process. '_Hurry Ash, Pikachu can't keep dodging.'_

Ash squeezed his eyes close in concentration. '_Where would be the perfect place to hide?' _Abra had to be close by. Psychic energy had its limits. And for the attack to be this strong, meant that Abra was at most, 15 feet away from the battle scene.

"It couldn't be…" whispered Ash. His expression mimicking complete shock. Ash took a small step forward, his eyes widening as he felt a certain weight. "…that simple."

Eyes glued onto his struggling Pokemon, Ash screamed his command. "PIKACHU! Hit me with your strongest Thunderbolt!"

Misty felt her concentration falter as she gaped at what Ash had just said. "He couldn't have…"

Not questioning his trainer's words, Pikachu shot a stream of electricity towards his trainer. The voltage crackling and weakening as it broke through several pieces of wood and granite.

The stinging, familiar pain engulfed Ash as the electricity coated his entire body. His concentration, focused on not falling over unconscious.

Pikachu watched in surprise as all the flying objects crashed to the floor. But his shock fell onto the Abra that fell off his trainer's back.

Ash tried his best to ignore the pain, but was satisfied when he saw the unconscious Abra.

"Nice trick, Misty," groaned the tattered trainer, "Tell me, how come I didn't feel Abra's weight until I thought about it?"

"It was a levitation technique," whispered Misty, "You shouldn't have even felt it."

Ash weakly stood, shoulders high. "Misty, let's stop this battle. It's stupid."

A light red beam, sucked the unconscious Abra back into his Pokeball.

"I won't give up!!!" rose Misty's voice. "Golduck, come on out!!"

The refreshed psychic Pokemon stood in front of the battered Pikachu.

Ash mentally cursed as Golduck successfully captured Pikachu in a ball of energy. The orb of purple energy, just raising Pikachu higher and higher.

"It's over Ash."

With those words the purple orb began to shrink, slowly squeezing Pikachu inside.

"Give up, and I'll release Pikachu." Her voice started to shake. "You can't win."

Dark clouds now layered the night sky. The moonlight was slowly being obscured by a thick haze.

"Pikachu," finalized Ash, "THUNDER!!!!"

A large bolt of lightning struck the purple orb and the battleground exploded with electricity. A thick rise of dirt obscured the field as multiple electrical strikes hit the area between Misty and him.

Everyone was silent as both watched the dirt begin to lightly clear away. The dispersing dark clouds and hazing dirt showing the two weakened Pokemon.

Pikachu looked as if he was going to faint, while Golduck seemed to be on its knees. Ash and Misty held their breaths as each Pokemon struggled to stand.

Pikachu fell to the floor unconscious.

Ash could feel himself freeze, as he watched his little buddy laying on the dirt. "It can't be over…"

"I guess I win Ash," concluded Misty. Goodby-"

"IT ISN'T OVER!" screamed the distraught time-traveler. His hand clenching a blue pokeball. "I still have one more Pokemon!!"

Misty could feel herself frown as she watched a Magikarp being sent onto the field. Giving her future-fiancé a sad look, she watched as her Golduck proceeded to beat upon the now useless Pokemon.

"Magikarp," choked out Ash. "I believe in you… Show them what you're made of."

Golduck gave a weak slash of its Fury Swipes only to have Magikarp barely flop away.

-_Flop-_

An ice beam at it's head.

-_Flop-_

A Psybeam at it's fin.

-_Flop-_

Ash broke into a weak smile as he watched his Pokemon flip away, somehow dodging all the attacks. '_That training really paid off.' _It was funny seeing Golduck get angry at every miss.

"This is ridiculous!!!" shrieked Misty. "Just fling it into a tree."

The lighthearted moment fell as Magikarp rose into the air and was being slammed into the ground. This was repeated again and again.

'_I have to forfeit…' _

Ash was about to end the match, but a bright glow stopped him. His mouth fell as Magikarp began to grow in shape, a shining light signifying its transformation.

Misty didn't know what to feel, when she stared at the monstrous, humongous creature.

"GRAAHHHHHHHGHHHHH!!!!" roared the newly-evolved Gyrados.

Ash was grinning like a maniac. "You know what to do…"

"HYPERBEAM!!!!" yelled Ash,

A large pillar of energy shot from Gyrados' mouth, decimating Golduck.

When the attack was done, Misty could only look slack jawed at her unconscious, charred Pokemon.

"I guess," muttered Ash, "I win?"

Misty slowly pulled out a rubber band and pulled her hair back into a pigtail. "Yeah," smiled Misty, "you've definitely won."

After Misty had put Golduck back into her Pokeball, he watched as Misty was excitedly observing and climbing his new Gyrados. With the way she was acting, he wouldn't have known that she was going to leave him.

"Girls are weird," muttered Ash.

The time-traveler just gave off a loud groan when he heard police sirens heading towards their direction. "So what now?"

Misty quickly hopped off the water Pokemon, and quickly gave him a hug. "I guess I've gotta tell you everything.

"Bu-"

"And don't give me that crap about not needing to know," chastised Misty, "I'm telling you, and that's the last thing I do."

"Bu-"

"And let's get out of here before the police come. We've wrecked this place,"

"Bu-"

This time he was silenced with a kiss, as Misty pulled his head forward.

After putting away Gyrados, Ash quietly followed Misty back to the Pokemon Center as he held his two unconscious Pokemon. '_What did I just get myself into…?'_

**************

Tonight had been a very important night for Misty, but the bottom line…was that she chose him.

Ash carefully wrapped his arms around Misty, as she slowly tore up the S.S. Anne ticket in her hand.

**A/N:**

**A super fast update. :o**

**Now that was fun to write. : ) So fun. Much more exciting to me (personally). Lol.**

**Again this was unbeta-ed due to the sudden absence of my usual beta ReLeeS. And I felt it would be wrong to delay this chapter. So please pardon my horrible grammar. Lol. Hopefully I can get this revised when my beta pops back…or if I get a new one. **

**But yea. Thank you for all the support. We are sooo close to 300 reviews that it is amazing!!! I would have never gotten this far without you. Your feedback really inspires me to keep writing. **

**Stay tune for Chapter 21: Cinnibar Island, Here We Come!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Arc 2

**Ash's P.O.V.**

We left Pikachu and Squirtle with Nurse Joy that night. She hadn't been happy about being woken up in the middle of the night, but after some apologies (since she'd been woken up), she took them out back to heal.

So here I was, in this dark room, waiting for Misty to tell me her secrets. I wanted to again tell her I didn't want to hear it, that I didn't care, but there were three reasons why I hadn't stopped her.

Number 1. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. There were certain actions that gave me little ease. The way Misty had looked at Giovanni. The way her emotions seemed to shift so much more drastically than normal. She never was this bad. Sure, she was a tomboy, and her fiery temper always was always, strangely, a huge turn-on. But the past few days had shown me how… passionate…her emotions could be. For some reason…I don't even think she has noticed. But that's just my guess…

Number 2. She would beat the living crap out of me if I told her. Oh that wasn't something new, but after tonight's performance… I am sure she is serious. My body is still aching from Pikachu's Thunderbolt. My body is lacking in pain tolerance right now…especially high voltage attacks. I really have to remember that in the future, but I doubt I'll forget anytime soon, especially with the way my hand is still shaking from that surging electricity. I still am unable to stop my hand from shaking. I promise, I will never show Misty or Pikachu any weakness. I have to be strong.

Number 3. I love her. People have called me an idiot, to be an idiot to the constant abuse and pain she gives out…but that only makes those precious, less painful moments more special. Before this whole time-travel business, we knew each other inside and out. Before our marriage, I knew so much, the words that could make her blush. The way an ocean's roar could put her to sleep. How she liked it when I kissed her nec-

I give myself a painful smack to the face, trying to forget images I won't be able to enjoy for a long time. I hate being 10-years-old.

She is looking at me again. Great job Ketchum. I guess she isn't the only one who's acting strange. Oh yeah…she's speaking. I look at her cute pout, and at the same time wonder how young she looks.

"Ash, Ash please pay attention." Her voice lacked that older, mature voice that plagued my nightmares way back then, but held that energetic, chirpy quality. I couldn't complain…it was nice. Way better than my voice. I sound like I sucked on a bottle of helium. My f-ing squeaky voice so pissed me off when compared to my well-missed baritone.

"Please continue," I say. I try to smile, pretending that adolescence didn't tick me off.

And I listened to her story, these mysterious secrets that were troubling her mind and pulling her away from my arms.

I couldn't help but wrap her in my arms. Sure, she was somewhat taller than me, but a guy could pretend. And she was warm. So I sat and listened, pretending she wasn't crying as her voice unraveled her own tale.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misty's face held a weak grin as Ash held her as she explained her story. She tried to mask her emotions as she continued. She had just told him how she ran away from home. That she ran away from her sisters in order to search for him…

/////////////////////////////////

_A six-year-old Misty kept charging past the trees. She didn't know how long she had been running through that forest, her small lungs feeling as if they were on fire. Her skin felt raw from the scratches the branches had nicked at her skin._

_She didn't understand what was happening. One moment she was at her own wedding, the happiest day of her life, when suddenly she was suddenly shoved in front of a cake. Her family all in a room, wearing birthday hats, and she was suddenly inhabiting a body that was too small._

_Panic had overtaken any rational sense, and she had later found herself scribbling a small note, and then charging towards Pallet Town. This hadn't been the first time she had ran away from home…_

_So she ventured towards Pallet Town. She had climbed through caves…she had run though bustling crowds… had willingly bypassed the bug-infested forest, her goal keeping her from succumbing to insanity. Her mind tried not to focus on her empty stomach, but instead drifted towards improbable journeys where Ash Ketchum had survived against all odds. Why couldn't she do it too!?_

_And at last she had arrived at Pallet Town. She did it!! Her mind focused on finding Ash, he would definitely save the day. And everything would fix itself._

_Her small body was aching and her consciousness was blurring from the lack of substance but she pressed on._

_As minutes turned into hours, she finally saw him. Albeit, she recognized the 4-year-old version of Ash from his baby photos, but that didn't matter. With the last of her energy she reached the small neighborhood park, and hugged her future-husband._

_What she didn't expect was the boy's sudden screams._

_"AHHHH! A MONSTER IS ATTACKING ME!!!" cried Ash. His eyes watered as he successfully pushed himself out of her frozen grip. The boy seemed to crawl away from her._

_The way mud covered her clothes, and how her bruises made her skin so red made her look… disturbing._

_Misty slowly walked to the frightened boy. She looked through messy locks, seeing a miniature Gary Oak teasing Ash._

_"Ash, it's me," cried out Misty. "Please tell me you remember me!"_

_Ash just looked at her with shock, as his friend mocked him. "You've got cooties Ash!! Hahahaha!"_

_"The wedding, please tell me you remember."_

_"Ewww. Girls are yucky!!! Aren't they Ash!" chanted a 4-year-old Gary._

_Misty could feel a piece of her heart break as Ash nodded._

_"Yeah," muttered Ash. "Girls are yucky…"_

_Misty just watched as Ash stared at her, before running away from the park._

_The hours ticked by, and she eventually was left all alone._

/////////////////////////////////

Ash looked at the moon, as the clouds slowly hid it from view. Misty wasn't even close towards finishing her story and he could feel it was going to be a painful one.

"I'm here now," whispered Ash.

Misty gave him a sad smile, before continuing.

"As I sat there in that park, dirty and weak…my sister somehow stumbles onto me." Misty's expression darkens as certain memories came up into mind. "You couldn't understand the anger I felt then. There she was, looking perfect and beautiful like ever, and there I was… smothered in sweat and wearing crapped out clothes."

She paused before continuing.

"We had a fight, and I think that was my first big change in the past."

Misty noticed Ash's curious expression, and was glad he hadn't pushed forward.

"She brought me home…and a couple days ago I sort of…"

/////////////////////////////////

_"Misty?" echoed Daisy's voice. "Are you, li-…I mean. Aa-are you alright?"_

_Daisy felt a bit unnerved as her little sister just stared at her. She didn't think wearing a simple white shirt, unlike her usual pink frilly vest would make a difference. Trying her best to look as professional as possible._

_"You're tota-…I mean…is th-there anything I ca-can do to help you?"_

_"I'm alright," answered her little sister._

_Daisy looked at Misty, before closing the door._

_As soon as the door gave a small –Click- Misty opened her window and bolted out the door. Her hands clutching her head as she just ran… and ran…and disappeared into the crowd of people._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_An unsuspecting driver drove through the nightlife of Cerulean City and pushed the pedal as the light turned a bright green._

_Out of nowhere a young girl flew onto the road, right in front of his car. He tried to stop in time, but the body slammed into his windshield, cracking the glass._

////////////////////////////////

"What the hell is wrong with you!!!" yelled Ash. He hadn't expected his own scream, but the way she casually said "I tried to commit suicide" had him red with anger.

Misty seemed to be ignoring his tirade. Her voice was quiet for a minute before she started to speak again. "You're right to be angry," whispered Misty. "But I'm not done with the story… you see. If this was any ordinary man he would have taken me to the hospital…but he kind of…"

///////////////////////////////

_"Awwww shit," cursed the driver. He adorned a dark suit and his mouth held and expensive cigarette in his mouth. He scowled, only looking at the damage to his luxurious new car._

_He felt like killing the person responsible, but as he looked at the bleeding girl he noticed that the job was already taken care of. And it was only a kid too…pity._

_Giovanni carefully looked into his leather bag, and searched through several of the many Pokeballs, until finally pulled out a nice beige colored orb._

_"Gotta get rid of the evidence," muttered Team Rocket's leader. Luckily, there were no witnesses._

_"C'mon out Alakazam," ordered the tuxedo-clad man._

_The scarred Pokemon stared at his master awaiting his orders._

_"Get rid of the body." And with a snap of his fingers the kid was teleported out of his sight. Blood and all. Random and untraceable…just the way he liked it…"Damn useful…" muttered the sneering man._

//////////////////////////////////

"I'll KILL HIM!!!" roared Ash. Misty had successfully pinned Ash down onto the floor.

"Calm down," muttered Misty. Her face turned into a light frown. "I was the one who jumped…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'll rip his bal-"

"That's enough!" barked Misty.

The sky was already shifting slowly into a lighter blue. Night seemed to be almost over.

"We don't have much time, and I'd like to tell you a bit more."

Ash just shut his mouth, wondering how Misty was still alive… Good thing there aren't any zombie Pokemon.

The time-traveler shifted 2 centimeters away from Misty. Misty could only groan, and continued…

//////////////////////////////////

_The young girl slowly opened her eyes. Bright light was the first thing she saw. She had to use her hands to block the bright sun, traveling through the window._

_She tried to roll out of the soft bed she was currently in, but she later noticed that she could barely move her lower body. She grew alarmed as she looked at the bandages that covered her chest, and legs._

_"What…what happened?"_

_A light rustling from the behind the door distracted her, and her confusion grew as she saw a person enter the room. She was sure she hadn't seen the woman before, and she didn't know if she was to be worried. Especially with how the woman was gaping and covering her mouth._

_She watched as the elderly lady gave an excited yell outside, before closing the door and approaching her. The lady's hand was cool as her palm rubbed her head._

_"Thank goodness you're alright!" beamed the excited woman, "You've been asleep for several days, and you've had me and my husband so worried!"_

_As she looked at the animated woman, she couldn't help but speak._

_"Wh-where am I?" choked out Misty. Misty's left hand touched her neck, surprised at how painful it was to speak._

_"Oh my, take it easy little one," whispered the kind lady, "You're just a couple miles off from Lilycove City. Sleep a bit more and then we'll return you parents…"_

_Misty lay slowly on her back, looking towards the window. Staring at the green hills._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Several hours had passed before the older lady had questioned her about her family. She was also frightened to know that the only thing she could really remember was her name._

_"Oh my," whispered the nurse. "Please, is there anything you remember?"_

_"I can't remember…"_

_Misty sat in the woman's office. She tried to stay quiet as the woman's fingers began clicking on the keyboard._

_She watched as her hands typed onto the computer, checking if there were any missing children in Hoenn. None of the children matched up with her._

_"I guess you'll be a temporary guest. Welcome to Lily Saint Oceania Orphanage," Misty looked at kind woman. Wondering why her face looked sad. "Don't worry dear, you'll remember soon…and you'll be back home in no time."_

////////////////////////////

OooOoOoOo

"…. Unfortunately after several weeks my memory never recovered, and then later on I was adopted, and some stuff happened." Misty turned towards Ash. "That's all I'm going to tell you for now."

Ash just sat there speechless.

"You're just going to leave it there?" questioned Ash. "I mean…you obviously remember me now. I want to know more."

Misty looked at him funny, before shaking her head. A small smile, lighting up her face. "We can talk about this some other day…we are currently running out of time," Misty nodded towards the rising sun, " and I have to tell you several big things…very big, bad things that you have to know to keep up with me."

Ash watched as Misty seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Then Mist, why didn't you tell me that first?" Ash carefully tightened his grip around her waist.

"I have told you a bit of my story," said Misty, "so you can understand a small piece of what I've gone through, and how so much…can be changed in so little time."

Misty looked at him pleadingly. "The sooner you understand that six years is enough time to ruin the future… the more I can hope you'll be less disappointed in me."

"Misty," replied Ash. "None of it is your fault."

The hysterical girl gave a soft chuckle as she grabbed her nearby pack.

"Did you know," explained Misty, "That Team Aqua and Team Magma will be arriving in Kanto, today."

"You've got to be kidding?" Ash was currently failing at hiding his worry. He turned towards Misty, and went a bit cold as he looked at her face. "You're serious."

Misty's silence was enough to get Ash thinking. "But, they have no reason to come here!" His thoughts were spinning as he tried to find a hole in his logic. "They're at Hoenn, because that's where their legendaries are. It shouldn't even be several months until they are even close to understanding the secrets."

Ash watched as Misty lifted out a sparkling object. With the sun now rising into the air he could see that her possession was a simple crystal cube. He craned his neck forward, mesmerized as the sunlight tinted the shining trinket a majestic soft blue.

Misty expertly twisted and turned the objects sides. Its walls were sliding left to right, upward and downward, before stopping with a light -click-.

"You'll be the judge of that," murmured Misty.

With a quick movement of her fingers, she twisted off the cube's lid.

He felt his eyes widen as he looked inside. Two very familiar orbs, one red and the other blue.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ash was now lying on the ground. His head lightly banging the floor as he thought of how badly the time-line had been screwed.

"What were you thinking?" groaned Ash. He slowly began pushing himself up to his usual sitting position. He could feel his head hurt as he watched Misty giving a small grin.

Ash was just twitching, looking at the chortling girl. "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing," half-laughed the smiling girl, "It just feels so good telling some of these secrets I've got in store. I am already starting to feel better."

The time-traveler had to fight off a sudden feeling of dread.

"You've got more secrets?" bluntly stated Ash.

"Tons, and tons, and tons, and tons…" listed off Misty. Her fingers seemed to be listing off several ideas until, to Ash's displeasure, seemed to acknowledge that she ran out of fingers to count on.

"But anyways," continued a now less hyper Misty, "I have to tell you an even bigger shocker."

Ash just shook his head. "C'mon Misty…I'm pretty sure there is nothing you can do to surprise me now."

"Well...Team Aqua and Team Magma kind of confiscated Giovanni's research on the Mewtwo project."

Ash just sat there, staring at her. His eyes were dull, and his jaw was hanging slightly.

Misty wondered if she broke him.

"Please, please tell me they don't also have Groudon and Kyogre," finally choked out Ash.

"They don't," mumbled Misty. "I'm pretty sure they don't have them…yet."

Ash just rubbed his eyes, wondering how Misty stayed sane with the stress.

"Ash, do you have any questions?"

"Well YEAH!" He hadn't expected the eagerness of his own voice. "I have tons of questions! But the first is, how…" Ash was now pointing at the red and blue orbs. "Why do you have that!?"

"Here's a hint," stated Misty. "Time-travel."

Ash hadn't been expecting that. His hand barely traced the spherical objects as he pondered over her words.

"So these two orbs, have the ability to send people through time?" inquired Ash.

Misty's features brightened, before turning serious again.

"You're close, but that's not exactly correct." Ash watched as Misty seemed to be twirling a loose strand of hair. "Just think of the orbs as a powerful battery. The time-machine is what sends people, Pokemon, or whatever though time…the orb are just its energy source."

Ash mused over that for a bit. It kind of made sense…

"So what happens when there isn't enough energy?" questioned Ash.

Misty seemed to lay her back further into the wall as she thought. "Bad things…"

Ash just looked at her.

"Can you be a bit less vague?"

Misty just stared right back at him.

Ash could feel his left eye twitching just a bit.

"Well anyways," continued Misty. "Back to the problem at hand. My sources have informed me that Team Aqua and Team Magma are already making their first move. With Giovanni gone, they can easily access Kanto. And they will be looking for the orbs, and possibly something a bit more…sinister."

Ash seemed to mull over the information, wondering what this had to do with her earlier depression. After they had fought in the park, it had taken forever for Misty to tell him she was only worried about her 'dad.'

He then remembered Misty ripping her…

"Does this have something to do with the S.S. Anne ticket?" concluded Ash.

Misty seemed a bit surprised at the suddenness of the question. "Yeah," replied Misty. Her expression became a bit vacant as she spoke. "Team Aqua is attacking by sea, while Team Magma is going to Cinnabar Island."

"You'd think they would be less predictable," muttered Ash. A light bulb lit up in Ash's mind as he put the pieces together.

"I think I understand now," whispered Ash. "Team Aqua is going to be attacking the S.S. Anne, and your adoptive father will be on that same ship. Am I right?"

Misty looked at him funny, before nodding. "That's right."

"I have a question though…" Ash gently held her hand. "Why couldn't we both go save your dad? I know you're stubborn and all, but you didn't have to go alone."

"Just forget it," growled Misty, "You wouldn't understand."

"I get it Misty. You're worried." Ash seemed oblivious to Misty's irritation. "We can go get your dad first, beat up Team Aqua, and then go to Cinnabar Isla-"

"Lay off it Ketchum!!!" screamed Misty, her chest heaving. "I've already talked it over with my contact, and we both agree that Team Magma is our main priority."

"But your da-"

"I know Ash! I know…" Misty shook her head in frustration. "Just me, by myself, was no match for Team Magma. That was why I had bought the S.S. Anne ticket. But now that I have your help, we can destroy the bigger threat."

"But your da-"

"Are you a tape recorder?!" Ash wondered why Misty was so emotional about this subject. "My dad can wait Ketchum. He's a strong man. Team Magma is the one we should be worried about."

"And why is that?"

Ash literally felt chills travel up his spine as Misty began to speak.

"It's because," whispered the nervous girl, "Team Magma already has…

…

…

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Several rivers of flames burst forward, enveloping his weapon.

Team Magma's leader stared at the battle scene below. He had taken his top five Admins and had ordered every one of them to dispose of a single Pokemon.

The heat was rising as one of his veteran Admins ordered one the Charizards to spat an even hotter pillar of fire. He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead, as the temperature rose to unparalleled heights.

Maxie's attention drifted towards his ticking watch, mentally counting the seconds. He gave another glance to the Pokemon battle.

The two Charizards and three Camerupts were now hurtling their Flamethrowers at the center of the room. As the flames combined, it had created a spinning tornado of fire.

Team Magma's leader gave a small grin, pleased to have noticed that even the floor of the battle arena was melting from the heat.

The display of unbridled power was truly mesmerizing. He was almost disappointed, knowing that the theatrics had to end.

With a small flick, he snapped his fingers.

A powerful shield of energy erupted from his creation, extinguishing the flames.

Maxie's smile widened as he watched his Pokemon dispose of it's attackers. One simple mental Psychic wave had easily slammed each of the fire-types into the ground.

The ground shook, as each fire Pokemon was embedded into the granite floor.

He watched as the cloned Pokemon levitated several feet into the air and looked into his eyes, sending him a message.

// _My purpose…_//

'_…will come,_' mentally replied Maxie. He almost couldn't contain his excitement. '_You've done well… this is only a fragment of your potential…your true power!_'

The frightened Admins looked towards their now laughing leader. His laughter echoed in the dark room.

"We will not fail!" yelled the commander. Pressing a button in his hand, his voice suddenly began echoing out from every hallway in the base.

"Set forth to Kanto!" His commands heard throughout the building, traveling through every perched speaker. "Cinnabar Island, here we come!!!"

**A/N:**

**So sorry about the delay. ; I've got no excuse. XP But anyways...  
**

**FINALLY !!! SHIPS AWAY, the plot it comes!!! **

**I want to personally thank all the reviewers. ALL of you!!! :D I couldn't have gotten this far without your insight. Those reviews are what gets me thinking, and wondering what new ideas are gonna pop in.**

**Also, I want to give a special mention to lpride21 for sparking several ideas. XP **

**You all get cookies!!! -gives out invisible cookies- **

**A HUGE thank you to ReLeeS for being a great beta! She might take a long time to revise, but I'm jumping for joy when it comes!  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 21:Psychic Peril**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Arc 2

"Well it is only Mewtwo," wondered out loud the messy haired boy. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?" He presented Misty with a small confident grin. "So cheer up." Ash tenderly placed his hand under her chin, gradually lifting her head upwards, so he could see her face.

"If I was sent first," continued Ash, "There would already be a mutated zombie Pokemon army planning to eat everyone in the world's left foot."

The seconds slowly and painfully inched forward, as Ash waited for Misty to do something. The only thing that greeted him was Misty staring right at him.

"You're crazy," deadpanned Misty with a serious expression. Her head bobbed in agreement as she slowly unwrapped herself from Ash's embrace. "I mean, that was a really, really bad joke," analyzed the young scientist.

Ash squirmed as Misty began to poke him near his eye. "Maybe someone sabotaged my machine; therefore I got some tacky wannabe Ash Ketchum with me." She gave a firm nod. "Maybe if I throw him off a…"

The time-traveler just watched as his friend who by happenchance was also girl seemed to be talking as if he wasn't there.

Were his one-liners and jokes getting that bad?

…

…

…

Nahhh… Professor Oak always said he loved his humor.

Feeling a bit more confident, Ash slowly scooted closer to the still sarcastic girl. Who was now comparing how Ash's gender is still a mystery, and that the name "Ash" is an obvious nickname for Ashley.

The newly dubbed "Ashley" prodded Misty in the shoulder. "I think we should get serious now Mist."

"But Ashley we obviously got to buy you some proper clothes," kept talking Misty, her right fist connecting with her palm, "I must protect your femininity, of course! That is why the science bunnies sent you," giggled Misty. "Can't you see it all makes sense…"

"Umm..Misty are you alright?" pushed Ash.

The silence that greeted him was not very pleasant.

He slowly inched away as Misty finally faced him. "Alright…Alright!?!" yelled Misty, "Why should I, even tell you anything serious, if you're going to make it into a joke?!"

She quickly pulled him by his collar, pulling him up as she stood. "I'm not some dumb little kid Ash Ketchum," growled Misty, "I don't need you joking bout something that could possibly kill us when I'm literally spilling my guts to you."

Ash would have looked away in shame, but one little point was nagging in his mind. "Well, I'll act serious, when you stop being such a damn drama queen," growled Ash. He was possibly confirming his death sentence, but he continued regardless of Misty's fury, "That whole Pokemon battle in the park was completely uncalled for, and you're acting as if I'm some cute puppy that you need to protect. Well here is your ultimatum, you better get your bitchy attitude together Misty or I'm leaving."

Both "teenagers" kept glaring at one another.

Ash was expecting lots of things. Misty was either going to punch him into the ground, kick him in the crotch…repeatedly, or Misty was going to see the error of her ways and release hi-

Ash inwardly snickered at his last expectation. There was in no way he was escaping unscathed. Yup… he was a dead man.

So imagine his surprise when, Misty pinned him onto the ground, and succeeded in making out with said shocked boy.

Ash's stupor slowly faded, and he could feel himself kissing back.

-_Knock Knock_-

"Is everyone okay," came a light voice, "I heard screaming?"

Both Ash and Misty were too…distracted. Misty had somehow gotten her tank top off…

The door gave a light hiss as Nurse Joy, managed to manually open the locked door.

She almost fell onto her rear in completely horror, as she watched two young children. The boy was on the offensive, slowly nipping down the other's…neck.

Oh look, his little girl friend just moaned.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" screamed Nurse Joy.

***The Next Day***

Seeing as Nurse Joy had… stumbled upon a certain session of… education? Ahh just screw subtly, Ash and Misty both mentally over 20 years of age, were about to make out like little Eevees hopping onto one another.

Ash's face turned a brighter shade of red as that image came into mind.

Damn that biological inability to do anything fun….

'_Ugh… Saving the world from egomaniacal villains has to be the only perk sometimes.'_ Thank goodness that wasn't outlawed. (Or to Ash's knowledge) If it was, that would definitely suck.

So back to Nurse Joy… Miss Angry Nurse was definitely hard to please. They had both gained an hour course on why kids at a "young age" should not be doing adult things. It was humiliating and embarrassing in so many levels.

"She had a lot of bananas," murmured Ash.

Misty stopped in her walking and looked at Ash. "I bet you you're thinking about Nurse Joy, right?"

Ash nodded dumbly, eyes glazed over, until he walked face first into a nice, sturdy oak tree.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Nice one _Ashley_."

That seemed to snap Ash out of his trance as he stuck his tongue at Misty. "Behave yourself tomboy!"

Squirtle and Pikachu looked at one another before shrugging.

But anyways, the group walked onward through the thick forest. Ash was leading the way, with a hefty backpack on his shoulder.

"Can we please go to Cinnabar Island now Ash?" sighed Misty. "After last night… I really don't feel comfortable being near Celadon. Even, if we are two miles away from the dang Pokemon Center."

Ash didn't reply, since he was too engrossed trying to find some training ground, or something.

Before she could say another word, Ash gave her a brilliant smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a large wall of thick bushes.

Pressing further into the leaves and shrubbery, Misty had to hold her gasp as she saw what was on the other side.

Pikachu and Squirtle seemed to be just as amazed.

The meadow was breathtaking. As the sun's beams made the light blue pond shimmer, the large amount of openness took her by surprise.

The place was isolated, except for a few Pichu's and Togepi's playing on some tree logs.

"Wh-what is this place…" stammered Misty. She looked at Ash with sparkling eyes. "Are we in Kanto still? Umm.. I mean… this place shouldn't even exist!"

Ash gave Misty a tender squeeze, before giving her a wink. "I happened to stumble on this site several months ago…" Ash quickly scrunched his face up wondering to himself. "Or would that be… several years in the future," laughed Ash.

Misty gave a small grin as well.

"But even I'm a bit shell-shocked," sighed Ash, "I never thought this place could look this beautiful. Or maybe it's just Misty's charm?"

The young girl gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Ash looked at her funny, before rubbing his head. "Hmm. Oh sorry, I was talking bout my Squirtle… you're cute too of cour-"

Misty punched him a little harder, causing the boy to fall into the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ash and Misty found a nice shady spot near the lake. Misty still couldn't believe how clean the water looked.

"Ahem," coughed Ash. "Back to business Misty?"

Misty shook her head in agreement. "So why are we here Ash?"

"Two reasons Mist," grinned the time-traveler, "One was to show off. I never really shared this place with anyone; it was kind of my little haven from being Gym Leader or studying with Professor Oak."

Misty positively squealed. "So you did become Pallet's Gym Leader?! Congratulations!"

Ash blushed a bit.

"And wait…" stumbled Misty, "You were taught by Professor Oak?"

"I didn't tell you yet?" wondered Ash. Her confused pout stirred him to continue. "Well…yeah…I sort of became Samuel's apprentice."

Misty's jaw unhinged. "Bu-bu-but…" Misty pointed at her boyfriend. "You're Ash!"

The boy just groaned. "Would you prefer I use big words?"

"Please…let's get to the other reason… you're making my head hurt."

Ash slowly lay down onto the crisp grass. He gazed up into the blue sky, and the occasional stray, puffy, white cloud.

"I sort of need absolute privacy to train Squirtle." Ash slowly tilted his head to look at Misty. "And you need to train too."

"We have to hurry to Cinnabar Ash," sighed Misty, "We can trai-"

"This place was never discovered in the future Mist. And in order to teach Squirtle, we need to be here."

Misty looked like she was about to argue, but let him have his way. "Fine."

For several minutes they quietly listened to the blowing winds, and his Pokemon's laughter. They quietly observed Pikachu and Squirtle plucking a large juicy red apple from a nearby tree. Pikachu seemed to be lecturing the baby water Pokemon, while Squirtle nodded to every word the electric Pokemon said.

"Misty," whispered Ash. His voice, softer than the wind. "How many days before Team Magma to reach Kanto's shoreline?"

Misty gave Ash a weak smile. "Seven more days."

"Then we better do our best…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He had let Misty watch his "secret" training, and he seemed please that he had acquired quite an avid audience.

Turning to Misty, he forced flames to erupt from his right hand. The explosion almost had Misty falling off the log she was sitting on.

Ash quickly moved his fingers, making the fire twirl and dance around his hand. "Remember this," whispered Ash.

Misty was transfixed at the glowing flames until Ash snapped his fingers causing the fire to burst, leaving only a small wisp of smoke. "There is always something to be discovered."

"Even if they may be good or bad," continued Ash, "We must always accept them with an open mind."

Ash quickly pushed away his serious face, before grinning at Pikachu. "The best way to teach ya'll is to show you. Ready to show off, Pikachu?"

"What's Pikachu going to do?" questioned Misty.

Ash looked at her with a serious expression.

"Pikachu is going..."explained Ash. "…to fly."

…

…

…

"WHATTT!!!!!!"

Ash watched as Misty jumped out of her seat before feeling around Pikachu. Probably searching for Pikachu's wings. Several seconds later, Ash fell to the floor laughing his butt off.

"Ahahahahahaha," gasped the fallen trainer, "I can't believe you fell for that!?!?"

He was so busy laughing that he didn't seem to notice the evil grin Misty was giving him.

"Ahahahahaha-…huh…Wait Misty…It was a joke!! Please, AHHHHH!! DON'T KICK ME THERE!!!!"

Too late.

**A/N:**

**Length might be lacking, but it felt '**_**right'**_** to cut it off right there. Story was becoming way too serious, so I felt like balancing it a bit. : )**

**Special thanks to TsknRaider for some ideas. I finally can get that slow pace I'm craving. ^^ This is again…un-betaed so I'm sorry for any of the grammar errors you were forced to read. **

**Reviews/feedback definitely helps. Length doesn't matter. I just like knowing if this story is epic fail or interesting to read. But overall I want to thank all the people who did review. –throws them flying Pikachus- : 3 **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 23: Training Timez: Day 1 **


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Ash's mouth opened and closed, imitating a fish's colorful expression, before the 'young' trainer toppled over like a statue. Misty had expected the boy-wonder to scream towards the heavens as she kicked him hard in the…you-know-where. But instead of Ash's usual girlish squeal, nothing but a funny face and a breathless gasp greeted her.

Small drops of tears fell down his cheeks as he plopped onto his knees.

Misty felt her heart twinge at the boy's obvious pain as Ketchum's face planted itself onto the ground.

"Pi Pi." Pikachu's light squeaks were layered with an undeniable fear.

Any remainder of her feminine fury dissipated without second thought as she quickly knelt by her "boyfriend."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" The nervous former Team Rocket Agent/time-traveler/inventor/conspirator/and all-around mysteriously confusing Misty repeated as she kept shaking the unconscious boy by the shoulders.

Pikachu and Squirtle dumbly watched as their trainer was shook left and right, left and right, left and…ohhh dizziness abounds.

"Ash! I'm soo sorry!" screamed Misty. She was determined to set things right!!! Any onlooker could see the burning flames shining through her gaze. If Ash was not dead, she promised the boy to "play" a little less!

An immense wave of relief came when she saw her not-dead companion begin coughing out several blades of grass, and proceeded to weakly wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yo-you're so evil," choked out Ash. She couldn't help but wonder why Ash's voice now sounded so squeaky. You couldn't make puberty any worse from kicking people there…could you?

Misty attention was brought back to reality, as she thought back to Ash's words. She hid her irritation as she lifted him up to his feet.

"I'm sorry okay," rushed out Misty, "Let's pretend this never happened! I'll try to be sweet and nice this entire trip to make up for it! So let's forget it, alright?"

Ash stared at Misty. He felt a small chill travel past his spine as she proceeded to give tiny, forced giggles.

"O-of course," squeaked out Ash, giving her a forced smile. "Misty will always be Misty."

Misty beamed at her future-fiancé.

"And a violent maniac," chuckled Ash.

He jerked upright as he realized he said the last sentence out loud! Ash's head slowly turned towards where Misty was staring at him. Fear ripped into Ash's very soul.

"I-I-I-I-I…

…

…

… I'm sooo screwed," gulped Ash.

**-one minute later-**

One tiny water Pokemon blinked as she saw her friend go soaring into the sky. The trainer's body spun in several circles before plunging into a pool of water.

Squirtle turned towards Pikachu.

"Pika Pi," explained her electric friend.

Squirtle nodded in agreement. That sooo explained everything!

Another Chance: Arc 2

_Wiping away his moist cheeks, the young man turned away._

_"…I promise."_

_A lone white rose lay at her tombstone, with a small miniature fishing lure…holding a two gold rings_

_"I'll see you soon..."_

_Ash Ketchum, hurried off the cemetery grounds. His face determined. Tonight was the night. After he met with his mother, he would finally see her again. The knife, carefully wrapped in a thin white sheet, fitted firmly, safe within his pocket._

OoOoOoOoO

Ash frowned at the stray memory. Shaking his head, he forced away the thoughts and focused on his main task: Getting into some dry clothes.

He clumsily walked up the hill. The feel of soggy clothes and dripping hair was definitely a great way to start the day. His body was sore, in certain places more so than others, but nothing was going to stop him from taking advantage of this beautiful day.

Ash looked towards the camp. He watched as Misty placed several bowls of Pokemon food next to a pack of wandering Togepi's.

An image of Mewtwo flashed into mind.

"We won't lose," muttered Ash.

Only seven days, before they would have to stop Team Magma and whatever else was thrown down their way. That was barely enough time to teach Squirtle three special techniques.

He had to hurry.

"Pikachu!!" waved Ash, "Can you come over here for a minute?"

"Pika, Pi!"

"And can you get me some dry clothes too while you're at it?"

"Pi!"

"Thanks buddy!!!"

OoOoOoOoO

Misty observed Ash. He and his Pikachu were standing near the other side of the lake. Both seemed to be having a private conversation.

She gave a small huff of irritation for not being included.

It had taken her almost a full minute to notice a certain someone. She had barely felt the miniature Squirtle's jumps.

Her gaze lowered, and she watched as Squirtle was hopping on her right shoe.

'_Ash sure knew how to pick them_,' thought Misty. The Squirtle's unique dark, green eyes were sparkling again, '_Too dang cute.'_

Misty stared at…Misty wondering if this tiny, baby Pokemon could even scratch Team Magma. Sure, the Pokemon beat Erika, but that was only by surprise. What could a fire breathing Squitle do to a Fire-loving group of thugs?

'_Gyrados and Pikachu, I can understand,' _puzzled Misty, '_But why does he so badly want to focus on you?'_

As if looking at the Squirtle for the first time, Misty finally noticed the small flower in her hands.

She slowly accepted the small daisy.

"Thank you."

MistyII smiled in response.

"I think she likes you, right Misty?" interrupted Ash's voice.

Misty casually glanced behind her shoulder. She almost didn't see Ash and Pikachu.

Ash gave a mock pout as he realized he didn't surprise her.

"I'm not falling for another 'Wrong Misty' joke Ketchum."

This only made Ash frown some more.

'_You'd think he enjoys the pain,_' wondered Misty.

"Okay, you two," said Ash, "Meet me by that bush, in 10 minutes." He pointed to a nearby shrub, littered with a strange looking berry.

Before she could reply, Ash and Pikachu were already sprinting towards the woods. The trees had effectively hid them from view.

Both Misty's shrugged and walked back to their small pitched tent.

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay Misty, pay close attention."

Said Pokemon nodded. Her huge eyes sparkled in excitement.

Ash turned towards Pikachu and gave him a confirming nod. As soon as Pikachu gave the thumbs up, Ash took out a large sling shot.

"Where did you get that?!" interrupted Misty.

"After I made that quick trip back to Celadon, Mist."

He then proceeded to put three round pellets, similar to the usual Pokemon food, and fired his ammunition high into the air.

Misty wondered why Pikachu closed his eyes, as if in deep thought.

"This is what you have to do," interrupted Ash. The girl and the Pokemon both looked at Ash as he faced his audience. "I fired three identical pellets."

Ash showed three fingers.

"And only one," stated Ash, pointing a lone index finger in the air, "is the right choice."

Misty noted that the three pellets were finally descending towards the ground. How high did Ash fling those things!?

"So basically," winked Ash, "I want you to eat the correct one."

As if by a mental command, Pikachu's eyes opened and the veteran Pokemon leapt high into the air. The Pikachu flew like an arrow towards the three targets.

Pikachu almost looked like a fuzzy blur, just until he was right next to his target. Everyone watched as Pikachu flipped forward, so a single pellet could fall into his mouth.

And then, Pikachu lightly landed to his feet.

…

…

Pikachu happily munched on the treat.

…

"…that's all?" questioned Misty.

"Exactly," replied Ash. He looked towards Squirtle. "If you can do this, I promise you that you will be one the strongest Squirtles ever."

"SQUIRTLE!?" squeaked the blue Pokemon.

"So do you think you can handle it?"

Her head was bobbing up and down furiously.

"Umm Ash," interrupted Misty. She gave uneasy glances at the two leftover pieces on the floor. "What happens if she eats the wrong one?"

Ash blinked innocently.

"Nothing life threatening," reassured Ash, "Actually the main ingredient won't be discovered for several years. I should know. I am the one who discovered it."

The time traveler pointed to the large shrub, next to them.

"Presenting the world's most painfu-…Oops…I mean spiciest pepper ever!!! The second closest thing towards feeling as if your entire body was lit on fire."

Misty couldn't help but feel worried as Pikachu gave an involuntary shiver.

'_It couldn't be that bad…_' worried Misty.

"SQUIRTLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" screamed the water Pokemon as she sprinted towards the pond. Misty quickly noticed that one of the pellets was now missing.

OoOoOoOoO

-**several minutes later**-

"Are you ready?"

The twitching Squirtle gave several nods.

"Okay, go!"

MistyII bent her knees as she readied herself for the jump. Her body trembled in excitement as the three pellets were beginning to fall downward.

Almost…

Almost there…

NOW!!!

The Pokemon pushed herself into the air. Her body was like an arrow zooming to its target…

…only to miss completely and smash into Ash's face.

"GRAAGHHH!"

Misty just stared at her now fallen boyfriend.

"How could I not have seen _that_ coming," groaned Misty. "This is going to be such a long day."

"Pika, Pika."

-**Meanwhile in**…**Vermillion**** City-**

"Get the hell back here you muscle head! I'll beat living shit out of you!!!"

"Ha, ha." He slammed one massive fist into his palm. "Babies ain't allowed to speak when the grownups are talkin."

"Well at least I'm not some retarded, army flunky!"

That got his attention. He glared at the small kid, while his Raichu's cheeks were glowing with electricity.

"Guys, guys," interrupted Daisy, as she quickly got in between them. "That's enough!"

Spinning towards the larger, she glared at the disorderly gym leader. "And youuu, Surge!" accused the irritated blonde. "Just battle him already!"

Several of the gym's faculties were shocked how the girl seemed to have the Lieutenant seem…embarrassed?

"…okay, okay…" growled Lt. Surge, "But, I'm only doin this cuz I respect ya!"

The fierce man pointed at Gary Oak.

"And I refuse to believe this punk could beat ya!" snarled Surge, "Show me what you got punk, and show me how THAT baby Pikachu can ever be better than MY Raichu!!!"

Brock never felt so left out, as he watched everyone walk towards the arena.

OoOoOoOoO

"The gym battle between Lt. Surge, Vermillion's Gym Leader, and the challenger Gary of Pallet Town will soon commence," recited the referee. "The rules wi-"

"Wait a minute!" hollered Surge. "I wanna do sumthing different with this brat."

"Wh-wh-what is your request?" stuttered the official. The last guy who pissed off the Lieutenant went missing.

The Gym Leader gave a predatory grin.

"Seein as there two other official Gym Leaders with me," smiled Surge. Brock blinked, surprised someone actually recognized him. "I want to have a double-tag team. Me and one other gym leader, versus this punk and his gym leader. So the baby gets help. Is it a deal?"

"Bu-but the rules state th-" Surge glared at the referee. The nervous man looked away. "The Gym Leader has requested 'team elimination.' Does the challenger accept?"

"Idiot," muttered Gary, "If I pick Daisy that means he's stuck with Brock…."

"I accept!!!" yelled Gary. "Even if you're too chicken to fight me directly!"

Gary didn't like how Surge just kept grinning.

"I pick Daisy for my partner," requested Gary.

Brock watched anxiously as he Daisy walked towards the arena (obviously annoyed about Surge's petty tricks).

"Kay then," chuckled Lt. Surge, "That leaves me with one choice, right? I choose…"

Brock began to stand up.

"…Sabrina."

_…WHAT!?!?!?_

Gary dumbly watched as a lone figure walked out from the shadows.

"Things are finally going to get interesting," whispered Daisy. Gary looked at Daisy in awe as his traveling companion seemed to be shaking…with excitement.

**A/N:**

**OMG! I can't believe it's been one full year since I've started this fic!! Woah!**

**An actually beta-ed chapter! Thank you ReLeeS!!! Woah, she was only 2 seconds late this time. :3 But ANYWAYS a special thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, and still enjoys this fic. :) **

**–gives out super awesome cookies- **

**You all are great motivators. :3**

**But like always, reviews/feedback definitely helps. May it be incentive to write quicker or inspiration towards finding new and fun ideas! Or just to keep my forgetful self from forgetting this story. ^_^ **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 24: Playing With Fire **


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Arc 2

'And I've been called hard headed,' winced Ash. His feet buckled as he pulled himself up. Misty tightly held his hand.

"You're such an idiot," she muttered.

The world felt as if it was spinning. And unfortunately he could now feel the bruise forming on his forehead. Flying Squirtles hurt!

"And a dumb idea Ketchum," continued Misty. "Maybe you like getting hit on your face."

"Just-just shut up for minute Misty." Ash hadn't even realized what he had said as he pushed himself out of her arms. His voice rising. "I know what I'm doing."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" growled Misty.

Misty let out a right hook to Ash's jaw. But she stumbled when Ash grabbed and twisted her arm, stopping her attack.

She tried to not show her discomfort, although his grip was beginning to tighten.

"Yes. Please, shut up," repeated Ash, "And trust me."

He released her arm, and she gladly pulled her arm away.

"Misty. I know what I'm doing."

Giving a small humph, she walked away.

She never felt so pissed and excited at the same time. "I need a damn distraction," growled Misty. Her fingers brushed the Pokeball on her waist belt.

A bright flash erupted from her ball, revealing her Pokémon. Misty gave a small chuckle as she saw her Pokémon stand in his tough-guy battle stance.

"We might as well train, right Golduck?"

"Gold, Golduck!" saluted the Pokémon.

Looking towards Ash, she saw the time-traveler whispering something to his pint-sized Squirtle.

"I'll be borrowing Pikachu for some training Ketchum!" yelled Misty.

"Yeah, yeah!" waved Ash, not even glancing towards her. "Pikachu!"

Said little yellow Pokémon hopped out of one of the nearby apple trees.

"Train with Misty for the day, kay pal?"

"Pika, Pika," nodded the yellow fuzz ball.

oOoOoOoOo

"Ready Pikachu?" smiled Misty.

"Pika!" yelped Pikachu as he narrowly dodged an Ice Beam. The icicles nearly slammed into his body.

Misty scratched her head, before snapping her fingers. "Ohhhh yeaaaa," remembered Misty, "Golduck! You're not allowed to kill Pikachu! Thank you!!!"

Pikachu could have sworn he saw the psychic duck frown, just before being forced to dodge a razor sharp icicle that shot from the ground. Pikachu rolled forward, dodging a massive beam of ice.

Golduck blinked as his opponent sparked brightly with electricity, and with a swish disappeared from sight.

One bright flash later, Pikachu was on the offensive, lightning bolts coloring the sky.

Misty gave a happy go lucky smile. 'This is fun!'

oOoOoOoOo

-**Vermillion City's Gym**-

"Is this a joke?" yelled Brock's words. His body shook with anger.

"Sabrina is completely out of Gary's league," continued Brock, "Let me replace her."

"I am your superior, Gym Leader," ordered Sabrina. Her voice seemed to be echoing from all around. Sabrina's hand rose. "So sit down."

Brock was suddenly pulled into his seat. His body ached from Sabrina's psychic attack.

"I-I am Pewter City's of-official Gym Le-leader," gritted out Brock. Even with pain, Brock pointed at the mysterious woman. He could feel the Psychic energy tightening all around his body. "This match is ille-ARGHHHH!!!"

The Gym Leader screamed as his body rose into the air and was thrown backwards. Brock choked out a "GAHHHHH!" as his back slammed into the metal bleachers.

"Ahahahaha!!!" laughed Lt. Surge. "Fucking excellent. Ya know, Sabrina! I think we make a damn good tea-"

"Shut up," ordered Sabrina. Her jet black bangs, framed the edge of her face. Her motions as efficient and cold like a machine.

"How did she do that?" muttered Gary. He stood stiff as a board, nervous.

Daisy ran towards Brock, kneeling next to their sometimes wise and sometimes perverted travelling companion.

"Do-don't mind me," whispered Brock, "Just keep him safe, Daisy."

"And Gary Oak!!!" suddenly yelled the Brock, "Kick their ass!!!" Then with a funny grin, Brock passed out cold.

…

…

…

'_He's right!'_

Said trainer could feel his heart thumping loudly. And hear his breath quickening, while facing his newest challenge.

"A dumb jock, and some creepy witch girl," whispered Gary. His fist tightened, and his eyes shun brightly. "Is that all?" His voice was gaining strength. "I will never lose to the two you!!!!" boomed his voice, "My name is Gary Oak of Pallet Town! So get ready to bow to me, cuz I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon master ever!!!"

oOoOoOoOo

-**Meanwhile…with Ash and Misty-**

Misty had a large, crazy grin as she watched the two Pokémon strike one another. Each swing perfect, and coordinated. A true battle.

She could taste the power of Pikachu's electric bolts, as pure white electricity flew everywhere!

And the two Pokémon were continually increasing their speed.

All that could be seen was a striking blue blur, which failed to hit the tens and hundreds of yellow flashes appearing all around.

'Time to take it to another level'

Misty slowly pushed away her emotions as her eyes closed. Her mind wandered through an empty field as she attempted to connect with Golduck. Images flickered in her mind until she reached her destination. Now they were one, and she could see everything.

'Golduck,' echoed Misty's voice. Images of what her Pokémon saw filled her mind. 'Pikachu is above you!'

Golduck's right arm instantly flew up. And Pikachu cried in pain as Golduck's claw collided into Pikachu's body.

'Now trap him with Psychic.'

Pikachu eye's widened as Golduck glowed with a dark, sickly purple. Determined to not be hit with that attack again, Pikachu increased his speed. And to Misty and Golduck, Pikachu had simply vanished.

'He's gone!' thought Misty, 'Golduck…Focus! He is on you-'

Misty's jerked awake as she felt her connection break with Golduck. She stared slack jawed as she watched her Pokémon being smacked around with Pikachu's tail. An ordinary iron tail would not have been enough to terminate her psychic connection, but the tens and hundreds of blows Pikachu was currently doing apparently could.

Pikachu had just appeared right behind Golduck and spun like a top, slamming his tail repeatedly. The speed was simply unreal. The blows just kept stacking and stacking, causing maximum damage in a small frame of time.

A beautiful attack.

'But there is one huge weakness.'

Closing her eyes once again, she remembered her lessons. She pushed aside Golduck's pain, and reconnected with her Pokémon. The pain had almost overwhelmed her senses, but she had finally seen it.

Pikachu was slowing down. He was finally getting tired.

'Golduck,' commanded Misty, 'Time to Recover.'

Misty and Golduck grinned as they felt the damage inflicted from Pikachu disappearing. Their body knitting itself back together, as Psychic energy healed everything.

Pikachu watched helplessly.

Misty raised her arm and pointed towards Pikachu. "Let's end this."

oOoOoOoOo

-**meanwhile…-**

Sabrina raised her arm and pointed towards Pikachu. "Familiar."

Gary quickly stepped in front of his Pikachu, not trusting the crazy witch lady. He stood there, glaring at the stoic woman, before noticing nothing was happening.

"Yet, different," came her cold words.

Gary fell onto his back as an invisible grip shoved him to the side.

'I hate being ignored!' growled Surge.

"REF!" barked the muscular man, "LET'S START IT!"

"Ye-ye-yes sir!" stuttered the official, "Th-the match of Sabrina and Surge VERSUS Daisy and Gary will soon com-commence. Please send out your Pokémon!"

Raichu stepped in front of his master.

Pikachu stood next to Gary.

Sabrina summoned Mr. Mime.

And Daisy let out Dewgong.

"Th-this is a single te-team elimination battle!" yelled the official, his voice rising. "Winning team is the one last standing! The match will now…"

…

Gary grinned at Pikachu.

…

Daisy glared at Sabrina.

…

Lt. Surge gave a large menacing grin.

…

Sabrina passively stared towards Daisy.

…

…

"…BEGIN!!!!"

And with the ref's call all four Pokémon charged towards the center.

Pikachu and Raichu were the first ones to attack. Raichu pushed his hind legs downward and flew into the air, preparing his Body Slam, while Pikachu sped with a Quick Attack.

Pikachu struck first, but the attack did almost no damage. The yellow rodent would have been smashed into dust by Raichu if Dewgong hadn't deflected the attack with its thick body. The white seal quickly overpowered Raichu and blasted him backwards with an Aura Beam.

Raichu crashed into the ground.

"Shit Sabrina!!" screamed Surge, "Get your damn Mime in the fucking battle!!!"

Mr. Mime was standing quietly by the sides, watching quietly.

Pikachu had successfully latched onto the weakened Raichu, and performed a painful Thunderbolt onto Raichu's face. Critical hit.

"Get up RAICHU!!" yelled Surge. This was looking like a two versus one battle! From the side of his eye, the Lieutenant caught sight of a glint from the field. His anger slowly faded.

"I shouldn't have doubted ya Sabrina," chuckled Surge, "You're definitely a sneaky one."

Daisy's eyes widened. "Gary, don't attack!"

But her call came too late. Pikachu had already jumped at Raichu. And he was rewarded with colliding head first into a glass wall.

"Pikachu!!" yelled Gary.

At that moment, the steady clouds that were blocking the sun parted, and the sunlight shun through the Gym's windows. Daisy and Gary watched in awe as the arena glittered and sparkled.

It was a breathtaking spectacle as the sunlight revealed upon layers and layers of glass walls. The light had reflected on the glass walls that were everywhere! Daisy looked at Mr. Mime who was now attaching the last wall.

"Is that Light Screen?" wondered out loud Gary.

"Hehehe," chuckled Surge, "A special kind, brat! Sabrina here perfected the technique, and I promise ya, they won't break till she says so!"

Daisy glared at Sabrina. "You've separated Dewgong from Pikachu." The glass barrier had officially trapped Pikachu with Raichu.

"I did," echoed Sabrina's voice.

Surge felt his second wind coming. It was time to beat this brat blue!

"I'm gonna make ya cry like a baby," laughed Surge.

Gary spat on the floor, glaring at the monstrous man. "I'd like to see you try."

And without hesitation the battle started again, on full throttle.

Mr. Mime telekinetically raised three glass walls from the ground and spun them. The three twirling sheets resembled circular blades and were all fired at Dewgong.

With expert coordination, Dewgong used Headbutt to snap one of the razor Frisbees into the other. While shooting an ice beam at the third miniature fan, freezing it in a giant within a rock of ice.

"One final Ice Beam," yelled Daisy. And the pillar of ice hurtled towards Mr. Mime.

Daisy didn't even blink as the Ice Beam stopped in midflight. She had seen that trick too many times. A psychic wave that reflected almost any attack right back.

The Ice Beam then fired away from Mime, and spiraled back towards Dewgong.

Dewgong quickly ducked under the ice attack, and successfully rammed itself into Mr. Mime, knocking Sabrina's Pokémon unconscious.

"That was simple," mumbled Daisy.

The Celadon Gym Leader looked at Sabrina. Was Sabrina smiling?

"Dew-Dewgong!!" barked her Pokémon. Her Pokémon seemed to be telling her something…

…

'The Ice Beam!'

Daisy barely had enough time to jump out of the way, before a pillar of ice slammed into the very spot she was once standing.

Her hands quickly felt over her body, checking if she was missing any body parts. Her Dewgong was already by her side, helping her up.

"It missed," answered Sabrina, "That's too bad."

Daisy growled at the stuck up bitch! "You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't." Sabrina walked towards her unconscious Mr. Mime. "And you also knocked out Mr. Mime. Congratulations."

"This happens almost every time we meet!" screamed Daisy, "This is the fourth time you've attacked me. You witch!"

Daisy almost stumbled when she heard Sabrina's laughter. Tears shun from her eyes as she fell on to her knees. "It's hilarious, though!" pounded Sabrina, her hand hitting the floor. "You. Somehow you, Day-see, always win. And you didn't even have to use your strongest Pokémon."

This had to be the most emotion she had ever seen from Sabrina.

"I still can't get over it," chuckled Sabrina. "Is it not amazing how one itsy bitsy event can change someone?"

Daisy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the laughter had died as quickly as it had come. Sabrina now was staring right through her.

"Don't forget this Day-see," emphasized Sabrina. "How fortunate your life has become."

"Just give me a clear answer!" screamed Daisy.

"It's actually pretty funny." Daisy could feel her skin crawl as she chuckled. "On how much you truly do not understand."

"But I guess we've run out of time," continued Sabrina, "I guess your _boyfriend_ is going to win."

"What do you mean..."

Daisy's mouth dropped as she just noticed Surge's and Gary's fight. The setting gave her goose bumps, as the once sunny sky had become littered with dark clouds.

The electricity was everywhere, but she unknowingly stepped backwards as soon as she saw Pikachu. She had to cover her eyes, as the electric Pokémon glowed with an unearthly, blinding light!

"Oh-Oh CRAP!!!" screamed Lt. Surge.

And with that…Vermillion City's Thunder Dome exploded.

oOoOoOoOo

-**meanwhile…-**

"What the-?" jumped Ash, "PIKACHU!!! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!"

In mid flight, Pikachu stopped whacking his branch at Golduck's head.

"Aww don't be like that Ash," interrupted Misty, "We were really getting into it."

Ash groaned before pointing around the park. "Misty, take a look around. You've completely destroyed the park."

Letting out an awkward chuckle, Misty called Golduck back into his Pokeball. "Oops," winced Misty, "I can try cleaning up a bit, umm…so how is Squirtle's training going?"

Ash smiled. "It's going great!!! She's finally getting the hang of it." The light noises of a Squirtle screaming "Squirtleeee!!!!" in the background and of her jumping into the lake followed.

"Ehehehehe."

"Umm…is Squirtle okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's perfectly fine," waved off Ash. He turned away from Misty, and ran to the lake.

Misty gave a small sigh. Today was a good day. Misty watched as Ash tried to fetch Squirtle from the water without getting wet. Feeling a bit sneaky, Misty closed her eyes and stretched her arm outward.

Opening her eyes she grinned when she saw a globe of water rising from the lake, which went perfectly unnoticed by Ash. It was as if an invisible bucket had been gliding into the sky.

Just as the floating blob of water was set right above Ash's head, Misty let go.

Too bad Ash had turned at the wrong time, seeing Misty. And too bad, Misty panicked, and threw Ash into the pond. And too bad, she had accidently lifted the boy five feet into the air before flinging him another 10 feet from where he stood.

That didn't help at all…

'There goes another secret,' winced Misty.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bu-Bu," sputtered Ash his clothes drenched in water. "I-I don't get it!? How did!? But you!? But…uhh...AGHHH!!! It doesn't make any sense!!!"

Misty tried not to laugh as her boyfriend looked like a person who woke up naked next to a Jynx. A tiny shiver of revulsion crept through her body. Yuck. Nasty image!

The boy stopped moving his arms sporadically and froze. He could have passed off as a statue…

Oh dear…

She broke Ash Ketchum.

A small dab of nervousness began to form, until a small imaginary light bulb shun over her head. The perfect solution! A way to explain everything!

Misty quickly sprinted to her tent, looked through her purse, and found what she was looking for.

Rushing back towards the worried Pikachu, who seemed interested in poking Ash's face.

"Ummm…Ash," awkwardly chuckled Misty, "Do you remember how you beat me in a Pokémon battle last night?"

Misty felt a small tinge of relief as Ash nodded his head mechanically.

"I sort of forgot to give you this."

Ash dumbly watched as Misty clipped the small badge onto his vest.

"But, that's the-"

"I, Misty Waterflower, Saffron City's official Gym Leader present you Ash Ketchum worthy of the Marsh Badge."

He barely felt her soft lips pressed hard upon his own.

**A/N:**

**Merry Christmas!!! And Happy Holidays!!! : D**

**Thank you for being a wonderful audience and readers! I want to say thank you for all the reviews…and that I wouldn't have them if it wasn't for your wonderful help! Ugh… All I can give ya this Christmas is this meager chapter and my thanks. ^_^ Thank you.**

**-Takes a potato chip, and eats it.-  
**

**You're all the greatest!!!**

**Stay tune for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 25: Char-Char-Charizard!?!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Arc 2

She was all alone. A dark spec in a blank canvas. She tried to push the tears away, but she couldn't choke away the feelings. The emotions had gripped her by the throat, and the squeezing wouldn't stop.

The room was in tatters. Tables were overthrown, machines broken, and papers littering the once pristine marble floor. Her small fingers pressing hard on the ground, broken and pleading why she couldn't save him.

Small blotches of blood inked the marble, destroying any hope that her imagination hadn't made up the entire scene.

The young child couldn't push away the memories. Men in red suits. And there were too many.

Long hair hid her face as more heavy sobs fell through. Her only family was gone, and it was all her fault.

'Leave my daughter alone!' had screamed Daddy. 'Take me. I'm the one you want!'

The soft sound of footsteps broke her trance. The sound's echoes were only amplified in the underground chamber. Daddy's special laboratory.

The noises were getting louder. And the tiny girl's head rose slightly, uncaring and detached. The enemy had probably returned to finish the job. The men dressed like monsters, who blasted fire onto their victims.

She shakily got to her feet. Her once sapphire gown, so similar to the soft hue of the ocean blue, was ripped and burnt from those Monsters.

Her despair only fueled her growing anger.

The footsteps were getting louder.

The seven-year-old girl glared at the only barrier blocking her view. One semi-melted metal door.

She didn't want to hide anymore. If she died, who cared. Her memories a clean slate, and the one central figure she knew was gone forever. Passion over ruled any critical thought as she charged forward into the darkness.

But her attack proved pointless as she felt a single wave of energy propel her backwards. Her mouth betrayed her as she screamed in pain, when her already weakened body hit the floor.

"So you are alive," said her enemy.

Her vision was growing blurry, and darkness slowly began to seep into her line of sight.

"Tell me," continued the voice, "where is your father?"

The child had noticed the voice's higher tone. Definitely a woman had struck her.

Even with her awareness dulling, she would not speak. Like they didn't know already.

The woman, whose menacing glare promised pain, gripped the young girl by the neck raising her to eye level.

"Do not interfere with Team Rocket business," stated the woman. She had jet black hair, and her uniform was a simple black adorned with a Team Rocket badge. "You are the only surviving person in this manor. Now speak."

Being lifted by the throat and ordered to talk? That had to be the most idiotic thing ever said. Said young girl spat onto the woman's face. Before trying to speak, and only sounding like a sputter of incoherent babble.

Noticing the dilemma the woman not so gently dropped her onto the ground. Why couldn't she fall unconscious normally! Unfortunately, her body seemed to have enough energy to give a reply.

"Lies. All lies. You, Monsters took him away," growled the seven-year old. "Give me back, Daddy!!!" screamed Misty.

Sabrina gave the girl a blank look, while watching the girl topple over unconscious. The young child's statement seemed to verify her own conclusions. Team Magma had indeed beat them to the spot. The research that was going to trade hands today was supposed to be…invaluable. How unfortunate.

Looking at the unconscious heiress, the rumored adopted child, her hand gently brushed the girl's forehead. Information.

Closing her eyes, she pushed a small tendril of psychic energy, and with a familiar burst of energy she could access the girl's memories. Useless emotions and moments were quickly ignored as she searched deeper for the information that would be deemed useful. Stuff such as the feelings of loneliness, and the strive to prove one's worth to a father. And the eventual excitement of finally achieving that goal. Such bonding were trivial.

A particular memory caught her eye, and she delved within. Watching the past as if it were actually happening at that very moment.

OOOOO

-Memory 23.4-

_Her feet swayed side-by-side as she waited in the empty room. Misty gave a small yawn as she looked at the white walls, and the white ceiling, and the white sofa she was currently resting on._

_As the minutes had past by, she just stared at how her feet would dangle off the couch, leaving 2 feet of air between her toes and the white marble floor._

'_I hate being so tiny,' grumbled Misty._

_Misty quickly shook her head at that abrupt thought. Of course she was tiny; she was only 7-years-old. _

_A strange feeling of doubt lingered in her mind._

_Trying to force away the weird thoughts, Misty carefully rubbed the newly bought toy doll in her hand. Her fingers would comb through the little Pokemon Princess' silky smooth hair. _

_Two hard knocks on the door interrupted her from her thoughts, and she was not surprised to see the good doctor beaming at her like usual. The man usually had his usual red notebook, and his bright clean white doctor's robe._

_Misty almost snorted in the remembrance of the first time she met him. A "Magical Invisibility Cloak" he dubbed his uniform. And to make the situation even more childish, he brought out several puppets. Seriously! She might be a little kid, but the whole charade was just an insult to her intelligence. _

"_Congratulations on yesterday's birthday young Miss," tittered the old man. Misty had to hand it to him though. He pulled off the kind, old, grandfather look to a tee. "Oh my! What a lovely doll, was that a birthday present?"_

"_Mhm," nodded Misty, "It was all dad's idea. He's such a big softie."_

_The older gentleman cringed at that mention. The girl's father was frightening. _

"_Umm…okay then…back to formalities" coughed the doctor, "Have you've taken your daily medication?"_

_Misty just stared at him._

"_Ah, yes…" sweated the nervous man, "Excellent… let's just start off then." Retrieving his notebook, the man flipped the papers to a certain page. "Okay… we left off at some mountain, and something about Pokemon clones?"_

_Misty nodded._

"_Well, from an analytical standpoint I must say you have a very active imagination." The man rubbed his hairless chin. "So did you dream anything new? Anything pertaining to this last story of yours?"_

_Misty played with her doll a bit before speaking. "Well…there was this boy…" she squeezed her eyes tight, trying to remember her latest dream. "…and his Pikachu…"_

…

"_Ah yes," smiled the elderly man, "But, can you please describe more about this, Mewtwo,"_

OOOOO

Sabrina's lips almost formed a frown. That was highly classified information. What else did that girl inadvertently revealed?

Focusing more intensely she studied the girl's memories thoroughly, may it have ranged from being the top student of her class or of the crystal cube she had craftily hidden in her dress.

But she could not search any further when she encountered a large blockade in the midst of the child's mind. Sabrina quickly recognized the symptoms of mental trauma as she recognized the large wall. This was what blocked the girl's past, and was very similar to amnesiac patients.

Pushing deeper into the child's psyche was now potentially dangerous; for her and the child's mental health.

Curing amnesia was never safe. The amount of memories bursting through always…affected both parties. However, Sabrina deemed such consequences minimal. The child was much too young, to have such an amount of experiences.

And Sabrina was no slave to her emotions. She was the master.

So the decision to break the wall, and explore further came with no more hesitation. And as the information flowed and merged, she was instantly overwhelmed.

Around 20 years of information crashing into one's psyche does that to a person.

So it was only natural that Sabrina scream. The emotions too overwhelming, and the icy blockades on her own childhood insecurities shattering and breaking.

Minutes had turned into hours, when Sabrina finally rose to her feet. Everything a bit more clear and so much more confusing. She slowly lifted the "child" in her arms, and gazed at the time-traveler's features.

"A damn Haunter," incoherently muttered the disoriented Gym Leader/Team Rocket General. She didn't know whether she should hate or thank the child. Sabrina glowed a bright yellow, preparing to transport herself and the child back to Kanto.

Before the last flash of white teleported any trace of them from the continent, Sabrina couldn't have cared less for Giovanni.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**-Present time-**

She smelled like strawberries. And while all his senses abandoned him, certain feelings like smell, taste, and touch were overwhelmed. His head tingled as she kissed harder, and her soft hands pressed upon his wet clothes.

It was stunning how the chills that accompanied water now drift into the back of his mind, and how the warmth of her arms and hands made him feel like he was going to burst into flames.

Her hands slowly drifted from his back, and were traveling downward to his pan-

"GRAGH!" jumped back Ash, "No, no, no Misty!" The boy was simply shell shocked as he tried to make out words. "I-I won't let you distract me."

Misty gave him an innocent look, before walking towards her stumbling partner.

"What are you talking about?" pouted Misty, "I only want a small, tiny, kiss."

Ash was now on the grass, as Misty bent towards him. Trapping him by all sides. "We are still going to get married? Right, Ash?" Her head lowered, both of their cheeks brushing one another. "There is no one to stop us," whispered Misty.

He could feel her body pressing onto him. Everything was telling him to embrace her. Wasn't this what he wanted? He could hardly believe that last several weeks would be this life changing. Reconnecting with his mom, falling off a cliff, traveling back to the past, and…

…

Ash gazed into her eyes. He would be damn to let everything fall apart.

"These secrets are becoming dangerous. I need to know them all, now."

"I can't tell you." Misty looked almost taken aback, at his sudden forcefulness.

Ash tried his best to look sincere. His hand reaching out for hers. "I just want us to be prepared."

Misty's gave a small nod. "I know. But I-I just can't tell you everything."

"Then tell me this," prodded Ash, "Why did you give me the Marsh badge? And how did you use that Psychic energy?"

Misty squirmed under his gaze.

"Sabrina sort of helped me accomplish both."

Ash gave an understanding nod. That was his first guess.

"And she's my sister."

Now THAT had Ash gasping for air! His arms automatically clenching his chest, while muttering incoherently.

Misty quickly held onto the catatonic boy.

"H-how?" weakly croaked the time traveler.

"Umm…she found me in Johto, and took care of me."

"O-oh…"

She gave him a worried look. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," she cried out.

"It's…nuthin," muttered Ash. His mind trying to grasp what horrible influences that Sabrina (aka: scary lady) did to his once (and still) sweet Misty.

Suddenly, images of his recent experiences with a dangerous and aggressive Misty came to mind. It all made sens-

WAIT!

That couldn't be right. Misty was always a scary, psychopathic, short-fumed, and PMS driven person since the beginni-

Ash couldn't finish his last thought as he felt a pair of strong hands tightly gripping his neck. Ash eyes almost bugged out when he saw that large fake smile on Misty's face.

"Yo-you can read my mind?" squeaked Ash.

"Don't be silly." Misty's smile grew wider. "You were talking out loud."

…

…

"…Oh crap."

A soft rumbling came from Misty's pocket, and Ash studied the quickness of Misty's reaction as she let him go and pulled out a small communicator.

Ash's savior arrived in the form of a small phone, and he was quick to escape from underneath her sprint a small distance away.

Misty already had the small phone pressed to her ear.

"And hello to you too sister."

Ash slowly walked closer.

"I know, I know. What? Yes. I already told you, I am going after Team Magma. You just keep doing with what you're doing. Okay. Wait, what? Stop teasing Daisy. I mean it! Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Oh him? You do? Okay, okay."

Ash almost bolted when Misty walked up to him and handed him the phone.

"She wants to talk to you."

Slowly he reached for the object, and listened to the small phone.

"Is this Ash Ketchum?" questioned the caller.

"Ye-Yes," gulped Ash.

"Oh really? I've heard so much about you," replied a now very excited tone.

"…Sabrina?"

"Yup, but you can call me sister," quickly replied the upbeat voice. Ash could have sworn he heard giggling. "Once you marry my sister, we are going to be one very happy family. Right Ash?"

"Umm," dazedly replied confused time-traveler, "Yeah. I guess that means you can call me brother…?"

"Oh, of course!" came the nerve-wracking happy reply. "I wish we can talk further, but I'm very, very busy little brother." Ash could feel his eye twitching.

"Same here."

"Oh and one more thing," continued Sabrina, "If you ever hurt my sister, I'll find you. Bai Bai." The phone quickly went silent.

A couple of seconds passed as Ash stared at the phone. "What have I gotten myself into?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-**Vermillion City's Pier-**

Sabrina slid the phone back into her coat. She didn't have to wait long when two masked men appeared from behind the corner. Both of them proudly wore the Team Rocket insignia on their uniform.

"General," saluted both men, before rushing in line in front of her.

"What have you discovered?" ordered Sabrina. Her presence giving both men chills.

"General!" barked the larger of the two, "We have lost all communication with the Boss, for the last 63 hours. We have also lost contact with many of our based operations throughout Kanto!"

Sabrina's eyes furrowed. "What is the current analysis?"

Both men looked at one another. "We believe it was caused by sabotage," the leaner man spoke this time, "My contact within Kanto's national station was able to get me this."

The Team Rocket agent handed her a glossy colored magazine. Sabrina raised a single eyebrow at the cover. In big bold letters, the headline declared: "Team Rocket No More!" And a unflattering picture of Giovanni, snarling behind bars was plastered right in front.

Sabrina quickly, flipped through the pages and was not surprised to see a flattering photograph of Misty, standing over an unconscious Ash. In bold letters, it described the "Heroes of Kanto" and some other writing, she didn't bother looking at.

She quickly closed the magazine, before looking at the two Team Rocket soldiers.

"You've both done well," smiled Sabrina.

Both men immediately stepped back at their leader's reaction. Their General never smiled.

"Therefore, you both must be rewarded."

She again kept her face expressionless as she watched their beady eyes glint.

The men watched as her hand slowly dipped into her pocket, revealing a large stack of bills. But before she could liberate the large stack of money from her dress, her body jerked backward and she rose a shaking hand, that pointed behind them.

"A-a Charizard!!!" yelled Sabrina, her eyes wide.

Reaching for their Pokeballs, both men spun backwards and threw their orbs, in hope of catching the rare/elusive fire-type. But both were confused stupid when they saw nothing behind them. Except for the open sea.

The larger one was first to turn around. "Hey. There ain't no Charizar-"

The Rocket didn't have a chance as Sabrina slammed her fist into his face. Flinging him onto his back, his head cracking the wooden pier. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"What the fu-GWAAHH!!!" choked the smaller thug as Sabrina's kick, pierced the other man into the chest.

With a quick burst of speed, she jammed her elbow into his head, knocking him out.

"And to think…you were two of the brightest members, Team Rocket had to offer."

She then lazily kicked both Rocket members into the nearby water. The deep unknown swallowing their bodies whole, till they would eventually hit the sea floor. The bodies enraptured in a purple energy, assuring her that they wouldn't float back to the surface.

Sabrina's attention drifted to the stolen magazine in her hand before pocketing it away.

'_Enjoy these next few days, little sister. Because once it comes out... _

…_The shit will hit the fan.'_

Sabrina brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and turned away from the horizon, whistling a happy tune.

"Watch out for the Charizard," giggled Sabrina, "Idiots."

It felt good to smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hoped you like the length. It's definitely…longer than many other chapters. : )**

**Anyways, another unrevised chapter. Sorry all, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. **

**-sigh- Therefore I want to extend an ad for any available betas. I'm searching for someone to revise, and get it back to me quickly. **

**Also, I know that this chapter had only drama and plot purposes… but it was necessary. And I would be lying if I didn't say that I enjoy writing all that self-reflection stuff. **

**But yeah, don't be afraid to review. Feedback does help. No lie.**

**Stay tune for:**

**Chapter 26: Fire, Fire. **


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Another Chance: Arc 2

Tiny pieces of gravel clouded the battle arena, a thick layer of dust swallowing everyone and everything with it.

Gary Oak covered his face, holding his breath at the growing dust cloud.

He could hear his heart thumping loudly... It was almost too quiet.

That was before he heard a loud retching noise break the silence.

"GARGH, KYA!!! GARGH!"

The noise reminded him of the sound a Snorlax made when it rubbed its-!!!

That thought was quickly stomped on and ripped into tiny shreds. Gary's heartbeat began rising again. God damn it! Why couldn't he have a normal Grandpa, who didn't have to teach him crap?

Gary suddenly found the destroyed roof fascinating. It was always best to not think about anything un-cool or possibly mentally scarring.

Wow. Pikachu's Thunder attack had really destroyed the Gym. Nice clouds.

Preoccupied with his possible childhood trauma, Gary almost didn't notice the dust begin to settle.

Lt. Surge, was kneeling on the floor, coughing out some debris that had lodged itself into his throat.

"No, way!" broke Surge's raspy voice.

Gary turned away from the bright blue sky before looking towards the battlefield.

Almost as if planned by destiny, a large gust of wind cascaded through the well ventilated room, blowing away every last spec of dust.

Gary just had to put a hand through his hair, giving a winning pose. "Damn, am I good."

"Pika, Pika," yawned Pikachu, who was now sitting on top of Surge's knocked-out Raichu.

"Raichu is unable to battle!!!" confirmed the referee, while looking nervously at his Boss, "The winner of this match is Gary Oak of Pallet Town!!!"

Gary masked his grin with a short yawn. He casually strolled towards the slack-jawed Electric Gym Leader.

"Hey," spat Gary.

Lieutenant Surge's body went rigid.

"Yeah, you! The Gym Leader that's a big, fat loser," Gary watched as the muscled man's fist shook. "You're a jackass!"

The Gym Leader's anger was obvious. And anyone who knew him, would be surprised that the Lieutenant hadn't already snapped the brat like a twig.

"But you know what," continued Gary. That ever present-smirk on his face. "I don't care."

Gary stuck his hand forward.

"Thanks for the match, Lieutenant."

You could hear a pin drop, as the awkward silence only grew. Several faculty members took a step back, as the defeated Gym Leader rose to his feet. His eyes studying the small brat in front of him.

With no warning, the Gym Leader pounced…

…and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

His massive palm repeatedly slamming into the boy's back as he laughed.

"Now you've got balls!!" guffawed Surge, "Any other guy would be pissing his pants. But you, brat, you've got spunk! And that match!!! It was…electrifyin'!"

After several more bad puns, Gary finally escaped the Gym Leader's manly embrace.

Pikachu quickly climbed to his perch, right on his trainer's shoulder.

Looking at Pikachu, Gary and Pokemon gave matching grins.

"Well, what did you expect?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look as cool as possible. "You were challenged by the Gary Oak. The future Pokemon Maste-YEOWCH!"

Gary glared at his Pikachu, for smacking him on the head. He watched in irritation as the little cute Pokemon pointed towards himself.

"And…of course," reluctantly, admitted Gary. "my perfect, adorable Pokemon, Pikachu,"

Eyes becoming two twinkling orbs, Pikachu gave a bright smile and a "Pika, Pika" in agreement.

Surge gave him a small understanding grin. But before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by the voice of an angel.

"Where's Sabrina?!" shrieked Daisy.

Yup, an angel. The Electric Gym Leader gave a light chuckle, before looking over his shoulder, and noticing that his partner was indeed gone. "Oh, yeah…" He scratched his head in confusion, before understanding showed on his features. "Oh yeah!!"

"Sabrina must'a teleported a while ago," answered Surge, "I remember her tellin' me how she got some important meetin' soon."

Daisy's face heated up as her fury grew. "Don't tell me she's NOT going to give Gary his Marsh Badge also!" accused Daisy, "Gary, technically fought against two Gym Leaders."

That captured Gary's interest. Two badges?

"Hadn't ya heard?" questioned Surge. "Sabrina ain't a Gym Leader no more. She quit around…several weeks ago."

Daisy blinked.

"Sabrina asked me for a favor, and it was ta let her battle ya in a Gym. Like the good ole' days," continued Surge.

"Th-then what was all that talk in the beginning of the match?" pointed out Daisy. "About two Gym Leaders fighting two…"

"That's what she told me ta say. Said something about needin' to set the mood or somethin," mused Lieutenant Surge, "I'd thought she'd told ya all about it…but she hadn't? Ain't that strange!?" The Gym Leader gave a hearty laugh, at Daisy's growing confusion. "Ya sure got some strange friends, Daisy."

"She isn't my friend!!" she yelled. Emerald eyes, glaring at the Lieutenant. "She is a lunatic. And I, for one, am glad that she's finally been kicked out by the Pokemon League."

"So no Marsh Badge?" sighed a tired Gary. They weren't even paying attention to him. Gary trudged towards the corner of the room to sulk (right next to the comatose Brock).

"Oh, she wasn't fired," chuckled Surge. He cracked his knuckles. "She's havin' her sister replace her. Never seen her, but I bet ya she'd be one hot number."

Pikachu lightly patted a depressed Gary. The small, yellow Pokemon sitting on top of Brock's face.

"Oh shut up," groaned Daisy, "The only thing genetic in that crazy woman's family is lack of sanity!" Her palm gently pressed onto her forehead. "Gawd! To live with Sabrina. Her sister must be a complete nutcase!"

* * *

"I knew it!!!" squealed Misty. She hugged herself excitedly while hopping up and down.

Ash couldn't have felt more awkward. His hand scratching his head. "Uhh…"

He was yanked forward as Misty pointed to the sky, her uncontrollable laughter unnerving the trainer.

"…are you okay?"

He wasn't prepared for the sparkly puppy dog look that struck him full blast! The sparkles!!! Oh the inhumanity!!!

"Are you sure, that she said she liked you?" sparkled Misty.

Ash gave a timid nod. Hoping he had done the right thing.

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile, just before she latched onto him. Ever so similar to a Pikachu hitching a piggy back ride. Except she was heavy enough to make him lose balance, and topple to the ground.

"Mi-Misty…You-You-re ch-cho-choking me."

The girl just as quickly got off her strangled trainer before wiping her teary eyes. "Of course, I'm just so happy."

"Mist, I know this will sound stupid. But, why?"

She gave him a teasing look before looking away, her eyes trailing the shimmering blue lake. "It's nothing much," sighed Misty, "I'm just so glad she won't try to kill you."

Ash's face paled.

Misty flashed him a bright grin. "Isn't that great!?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor."

"Oh, none at all," waved off Professor Samuel Oak, "Actually, you couldn't have come at a better time Officer."

"I need to speak with you."

Samuel scratched his chin. "But aren't we?"

"In private," she whispered.

Officer Jenny nudged her head towards his private quarters.

He blinked, twice, before a light blush tinted his cheeks.

"Wh-why ma'm," stuttered the Professor.

Officer Jenny slapped him, hard.

"Perverts," she hissed, as the Prof. rubbed his cheek. "Professor, headquarters needs your expertise on something rather _confidential_."

Recovering from shock, the Prof. pressed on his white lab coat. Adorning a serious expression, he led the well dressed officer to his study.

A light click of the lock was heard, before any one spoke.

"Please take a seat," he offered.

"Do you know an Ash Ketchum?"

Prof. Oak almost fell off his chair. That name was the last thing he would have expected.

"Why yes," he carefully answered, "Do you want me to introduce you to his mother?"

Officer Jenny just stared. "No Professor. She and everyone else will be informed in seven days time."

"And what could that be?" His feet tilting his chair backwards.

"That Ash Ketchum has **destroyed** Team Rocket," she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jenny looked amused at Oak's theatrics. His impression of a choking Slowpoke was most impressive.

"WHAT!?" screamed the Professor, once he caught his breath.

She couldn't hide her smug grin. "Not only had Mr. Ketchum captured Team Rocket's mob boss, Giovanni. In the process, he had assisted in the capture of over 100 famed Rocket utlaws."

Professor Oak started clenching his chest.

"We had received several crates of files and disks that pinpoint every single major crime and hideout within the organization."

"Nng," further twitched Oak. His left hand squeezing his neck.

"And we have reason to believe that this information was sent by…Mr. Ketchum….himself…." Officer Jenny rubbed her chin. "Are you all right Professor?"

His mouth was somewhat ajar, his eyes glassy.

Jenny suppressed the small chill that traveled through her. The infamous Professor of Pallet Town looked, sort of…dead.

She glanced behind her shoulder, before lightly pressing two fingers to the Professor's neck.

"GARGHHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly gurgled a now squirming Samuel Oak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed Officer Jenny, punching him in the head.

Seconds passed by, before Jenny realized what she did.

She blinked, as she looked at the groaning Professor. "Ah. Um. Sorry 'bout that," blushed Jenny. She kneeled next to the Professor, checking his bruise.

"Ehehe. Where were we, again?"

Putting a cool hand to his forehead, she blushed as she thought upon her actions. "About Ash, Professor."

"Ye-yes," muttered Oak. "He's certainly become…impressive." His mind connecting the dots. "Why come to me?

Officer Jenny slowly got to her knees, as she lightly bit her lip. She offered her hand to the befuddled Professor Oak.

"We've found some type of machine, that night. Can you please, help us?"

He grabbed her hand.

* * *

**-One Day Later-**

"WH-WHAT!!!" whined Gary. His Pikachu imitating his disappointment.

"You heard me right, Oak!" huffed Daisy. Both hands on her hips. "I've volunteered us to help fix Surge's Gym. After the damage YOU caused!"

"Bu-Bu-Bu," cried Gary. Knowing he was fighting a losing argument, he turned toward his ace. "Brock she can't do this!"

And firmly deflated as he saw Brock holding the resident Nurse's hand. "I'll do anything for youuu Nurse Joyyy," the Gym Leader giggled.

"So rest up, Oak." smiled Daisy. She blew a small strand of blond hair from her face. "We're prob'ly going to be here for at least a week."

**-Two Days Later-**

Professor Oak re-read the letter that was attached to the machine. The letter was addressed from Ash, but…it didn't look anything like his handwriting.

(Somewhere Misty gave a tiny sneeze)

But…whatever. And a few days ago, he'd have sworn Ash could not have taken down a whole criminal organization.

Giving a tired sigh, he turned his head back to the machine. It was definitely wrecked…but he'll have it working in no time.

**-Three Days Later-**

"But you can't go!" cried the youngest child. His blue eyes tearing up.

"Yeah!" agreed several more of the kids. One of the smaller girls jumped up happily.

"Now, Now Children," admonished their Teacher, "Miss Sabrina will play hopscotch with you some other time."

"Awwwwwweeee," whined several voices.

Sabrina covered her lips, as a small giggle came forth. "I'll be back tomorrow," she winked. "I Promise."

Everyone in the park broke out in cheers.

Sabrina waved, as she walked back home for supper. "Cute Kids," she giggled.

It was a quick walk, before reaching home. "I'm home!" she remarked, as she entered.

A head peaked from the kitchen, his kind smile growing at the sight.

"Welcome back," he chuckled. His dark eyes shining in amusement. "So how were the kids Sabrina."

"Same as ever, Dad," she explained. She was already walking up to the living room, when she noticed the apron he was wearing.

"Dinner ready?"

He brushed his bearded chin, before looking back into the kitchen.

"Almost done," he grumbled. Taking off the apron, he sat next to his child. The unspoken message understood immediately.

"She should be okay," sighed Sabrina.

"I know she will." He lightly hugged his angel. Once upon a time, he'd never thought they'd able to be like this. Become a real family again.

"So anything new on those Rocket bastards?"

Sabrina broke into laughter.

**-Four Days Later-**

Gary yawned as they watched Jessie, James, and Meowth being flung into the sunset.

**-Five Days Later-**

Misty could barely breathe. When she saw Ash's Pokemon do…whatever it did… A small tremor of hope shot through her system.

"That-That was."

"I know," he whispered. His pride bursting from inside. He had almost thought Squirtle wouldn't have made it this far in their training.

Hopefully, it'll be just enough.

Walking up to Misty, Ash kissed her on the nose.

Before pushing her backwards, into the lake.

Screw Team Magma or Mewtwo.

"KETCHUM!" she yelled.

He was the damn Hero of this story.

**-Six Days Later-**

Erika knew she must have looked like a mess. She just couldn't will herself to go through the day like usual. Even her favorite pastime, prepping her garden couldn't get him out of her mind.

She'd never felt so irritated.

A light knock on her door, broke her thoughts.

"Miss Erika!" came the muffled voice, "You've got a package."

"Just leave it," she answered.

If she didn't take a shower soon, she was going to start beating her Gloom in the scent department.

Yeah. A warm bubble bath. Sounded good.

Opening the door, she noticed the package her aid had left for her.

Bending over, she looked at the red glittering wrapping paper. On it, fine black letters spelled. "From a friend," she read.

Opening the box, she held her gasp as she saw a small golden ruby necklace. Almost, mesmerized she reflexively brought it up to her neck, and clipped it on.

In an instant, the necklace started burning her skin.

She scrambled to rip the necklace off, but stumbled as the metal burnt her fingers.

She couldn't stop her voice from screaming, as her head felt as if it was lit on fire.

* * *

**-Seven Days Later-**

Ash Ketchum licked his ice cream cone happily as he strolled down Celadon Square. Pikachu and Squirtle had wandered away some time earlier. And Misty went to go window shopping a couple minutes ago.

So…there he was, happily devouring his treat, as a reward for his hard work. Yup. Squirtle was now pretty awesome.

Letting his troubles just melt away was wonderful.

As he walked by Pokés Electronics store, he stopped to observe the large crowd gathering around several of the TV screens playing in the window.

Curious, he nudged forward, making a small opening in the crowd, so he could look at what they're were staring at.

And once he found out, his ice cream cone fell from his limp hands…

…Which landed on top of a child head. Making her yell, and glare at her assailant. And then her voice went quiet as she recognized him, especially after a quick comparison from the boy on the TV and the boy in front of her making a funny face.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" she jumped, "IT'S THE BOY ON THE TV!!!"

Ash didn't have to look around, to know that every single person around him was now gaping at him.

He slowly turned around, in order to escape, but was stopped by a girl, around her mid teens. Her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down, as she latched on to him.

"IT'S YOU!!!" Her arms pushing up her ample cleavage, in a very attractive way.

Despite his best efforts his head drifted downward.

"You're, like, my hero," she cooed. As she latched onto him, shoving his face into rather pleasant position. Ah, soft. "My Hitmonchan finally was returned home cuz of you! THANK YOUUU!!!!"

Ash made a half-assed attempt at escaping the bondage.

"Is it him?"

"It's Ash Ketchum!"

"That kid beat Team Rocket? You can't be serious."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU HUSSY!"

Recognizing her voice, anywhere, Ash broke away from the girl. His life depended on it.

Luckily, escaping in time, as the blonde bombshell was punched in the face, by his darling fiancée. He groaned as she retaliated, by giving Misty a nasty right hook to the head.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yup. I skipped the entire training session, because I was getting impatient. KYA! **

**But anyways, I'm happy to declare that I've finally gotten a new beta! Please put your hands together for…**

…**SonicTheHedgehog!!!! My newest beta!!! Hurray! And that means that updates should be coming much, much faster. Let's cross our fingers.**

**-Gives a super cookie to SonicTheHedgehog - **

_**"It's Shadic. Shadic the Hedgehog. It's a combination of"Shadow" and "Sonic." Thanks for the cookie, though. ^.^"**_

**GAH!!!!! WHERE'D THAT VOICE COM-! …Wait a sec, -squints at computer screen- Ehehehe…Yeah my mistake.**

**I meant, Shadic the Hedgehog!!! **

**But anyways…**

**Please review if you want a cookie too!**

**Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter!!**

**Chapter 27: The Erika Dilemma **


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_

* * *

_

It was not long before someone found her, Erika screaming in agony.

"Save. Me," she whimpered, before she again shrieked, her body thrashed and twisted on the marble floor.

Two of her assistants tightened their grips on Erika's wrists, their eyes teary, as they felt helpless to help the Gym Leader. Their friend.

Many more women rushed through that hallway, urgent yells for any doctor. One of the younger staff members, cried as she watched Erika shriek uncontrollably.

Then it was over. Erika's body stopped moving.

…

…

It was just so sudden. Especially as Erika quietly sat up, blinking at everyone.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," gasped Erika, trying valiantly to not blush. "But I'm okay. Promise."

It was as if she'd broken a spell, as the crowded hallway erupted with chatter.

"Miss Erika," one girl whispered, "We were so scared."

"You-you were screaming!" cried another of her younger assistants.

Erika tried to smile, but their frightened looks made her feel painfully guilty. "Please don't be sad." Her hands waved frantically. "I'm better now."

Trying to ignore their nervous stares, Erika looked at her newest present: the gold necklace adorned with a sparkling red ruby. The Gym Leader slowly brushed the necklace, dangling from her neck.

She couldn't help but giggle, as the expensive jewelry seemed to make her feel happy. The necklace gave off a soft, red glow.

"Miss Erika, where did you get that?"

Erika looked up, surprised to see every one of her assistants' gazes locked onto her now sparkling necklace.

"Oh do you like it?" Erika beamed. Her finger trailed its thin gold chain, with her stopping at the dark ember stone. "I got it from a friend." She covered her lips as she broke into giggles.

Hours passed by

She was finally alone.

Erika sat on her bed hugging herself tightly. Trying to look pass her tears, she stared at her broken mirror.

'_I hate you Ash Ketchum._' Her heart pounded while she squeezed the small gold ball.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off her bed. Walking to her window Erika carefully stepped over the shattered mirror pieces.

"Soon." Her head tilted to the moon. The night sky never seemed so distant. "Everything will be fixed."

The pale moonlight framed her body, while the room kept hidden in the shadows.

"Misty Waterflower," she whispered to herself. Erika's tongue played with the name. "Please accept my apology…but I must kill you."

Hanging from her neck, her necklace's pendant glowed a bright red and filled Erika with pleasure. She couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Because, Master Mewtwo would like that…very much."

* * *

Another Chance: ARC II

-**back to the next day-**

"You're angry," noticed Ash.

The couple had been walking to the Pokemon Center. Albeit quietly, until Ash courageously broke that silence.

"Oh?" smiled Misty. Her grin stretched a bit too wide, while she played with her closed fist. "Why do you ever say that?" The sarcasm was dripping.

"Cause I stopped your fight," he answered, "Misty, you're acting a bit too violent la-"

"I AM NOT VIOLENT!" she screamed.

Shrieking, she rammed her shoulder into Ash. Like blurs her hands sped towards his neck, but just as fast paused.

Misty stared at her own hands as if they'd betrayed her.

"I am," she admitted. She looked at his confused expression before looking away.

Ash had to strain himself to hear her voice. Her voice felt lighter than a feather.

"I'm a bad person, Ash," she cried. She held his arms, trying to not cry. "Who gave me the right to punish you for having fans, when I'm your biggest fan-girl, ever."

Ash took a step back.

"Ash, look at me," she whimpered, "I worked with…bad people…because-because I wanted you. I will never be that same girl you remember."

Ash carefully hugged her. "We've gone over this, Mist. And I will always love you. I can't ever tell you that enough. So please, smile." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Misty stared at that never-changing face, that stupid grin of his, and at that moment all her fears seemed so silly. She wiped her eyes.

"I was only going to beat her up a little," she joked.

"Of course, you were," he teased.

Remembering something, Ash looked down the sidewalk behind him. He'd spun quick enough to see his newest mob of fan-girls stalking him. They looked awestruck, as their idol held his girlfriend in the most romantic, adorable way possible. In their eyes, he positively sparkled in the sunlight.

That was until they noticed he was looking at them.

"EEEEK!" cried his army of shy fan-girls.

Like bunnies, they scurried into any available hiding spot. One girl jumped behind a lamppost, while another hopped into a prickly bush. Ouch.

Misty was busy studying a girl pretending to be a statue.

He could feel a headache in the making. "Why are there now 10-year-old girls stalking me?" he whispered.

"I couldn't let the police link me to Team Rocket," Misty whispered. "So I said you did everything."

She gave him a pat on the back. "Don't you like being such a Hero," she cooed, taking great pleasure in seeing him squirm.

Ash just pointed at his new, and poorly hidden, fan-base.

"I'd thought you'd enjoy the fan-girls," joked Misty.

"For a pervert," he shot back. "The last thing I want is a bunch of ten-year**-**olds trying to snatch me and bring me to her daddy."

Misty blinked, before snickering. "You do realize you're ten, too, right?"

Ash lightly smacked her on the head. "Idiot." He rushed past her, heading to the Pokemon Center. "Come on, hurry up."

Misty pouted as cute as possible, before chasing after him.

* * *

They were both given a private hall at the Pokemon Center once they'd arrived.

At first the couple thought Nurse Joy was going to jump them when she saw them holding hands, but before she could reprimand such behavior they were swarmed with waves upon waves of reporters.

Ash tried to catch his breath, while Misty talked excitedly and pointing at the large television. After agreeing, she grabbed the remote.

She gave him a fox-like grin.

-click-

_"BREAKING NEWS!" _Ash almost jumped as he saw the large purple-faced man on the screen._ "ASH KETCHUM! 10 year-old-genius or 10-year-old fraud! This is possibly the biggest scanda-"_

-click-

_Two young girls hopped up and down while lifting a giant sign saying 'We-Love-Ash Ketchum!'_

-click-

_"We have an exclusive video cassette of Ash Ketchum's first gym battle! As you can see, here he is fighting Erika. And in this frame...HOLY -BEEP- DID THAT MAGIKARP EXPLODE!"_

-click-

_"Miss Erika! Miss Erika!" Her picture changed from blurry to sharp, as the camera-man ran towards the Gym Leader. "Please, tell us about-" _

_"No comment." Her expression bored. _

_"Pleas-" _

_"No COM-MENT!" _

-click-

_"And don't forget to buy Pikachu Frosties! The best cereal in the WORLDDD!" A cartoon Squirtle pops in and begins munching on the cereal. _

_"It comes with a FREE collectible Pokemon toy!" The camera zooms to a famous kid model, all dressed up like Ash's lost twin brother. _

_He begins dancing. "Gotta KETCHUM ALL!"_

-click-

Misty shut off the TV before glancing at her silent fiancé. He looked like he was having a seizure.

But he got better.

"You're right," he whispered.

Misty pinched his cheek. "Yup. And don't forget it cau-"

"**Are you both always this sappy?" **

Erika sat in a plush chair, overlooking the pair. She stood slowly, before brushing her hair, and gave them a cheery grin. She wore blue shorts and a tight, white top as she stepped down the stairs.

"How long have you've been there?" accused Misty. She stepped forward, putting herself between Ash and Erika.

"The whole time." She smiled serenely. "Earlier today, I'd asked Nurse Joy to let you use my room; you could call it my getaway. Speaking from experience, reporters are a pain."

"Wait," blurted out Ash, "Weren't you just on TV?"

"Pre-recorded." Her smile dipped, while she rubbed her temples. "Like I said. A pain. They woke me up 3 in the morning."

"Well, that's all dandy**,** Princess," Misty scoffed, "But _why _are you here? And if you're wondering, I am rude, get used to it."

Erika was now an arm length away. "I just wanted to congratulate Ash in person." She blushed lightly. "It's amazing. I mean, he took down all of Team Rocket. All by himself."

Misty didn't like how Erika stared at her, as she enunciated that last sentence.

"Well there you go." Misty pulled on Ash's hand. "You got your chance. I think we should go now."

Ash pulled his hand away. "Mist don't be rude," he chastised. He gave a small chuckle, before apologizing to the Grass-Gym Leader. "Please excuse our rudeness. I just wanted to say thanks. No hard feelings."

He stuck out his hand.

Erika forced a smile. "O-of course."

She shook his hand. And proceeded to pull him closer to herself. "You're cute."

Misty stopped her punch centimeters from Erika's nose. "That's a warning," Misty growled, "Second time, I catch you, I'll knock your head off."

Not flinching, Erika looked towards Misty.

She was about to say something, before she caught sight of the tomboy's backpack. Peaking from the top, was a familiar crystal cube.

Only Misty seemed to notice the flicker of light emanating from Erika's necklace.

"That's a beautiful piece of jewelry," she mumbled. "Can I see it?"

Erika looked taken-aback, but before she could say anything else, the electronic doors 'hissed' open.

"You're room is prepared," declared Nurse Joy. Her face kept blank, as she studied the strange position of the three teenagers.

Before Erika could say another word, reporters poured through the now-open doors and filling the room. The duo were quickly masked from view.

'_The Cube_.' She could here the voice in her head whisper. '_We must have it._'

Before she could question the thought, pure bliss shot through her mind. It took all her willpower to stay quiet, rather than falling to the floor moaning from the pleasure.

She pushed through the crowd. She needed to be alone.

Upon exiting the Pokemon Center, she flipped open her cell.

"Hello. Can I talk to- Oh, there you are! Yes. So when is the earliest you can get to Celadon? Tomorrow? No that's fine. There's some kid I need you to…"

* * *

**-Several Hours Later…a.k.a. Nighttime-**

Ash and Misty sat quietly, on the mattress. They were both looking pass the window, and into the starlit sky.

"Sabrina called me."

He took a deep breath. Time passes by so fast. "Mist?"

"Team Magma's ships are nearing Cinnabar Island."

"So we're leaving tomorrow?"

She inched closer and hugged him. "I guess so."

Ash rested his eyes, and listened to the silence. "Aren't you getting tired of the secrets, the confusion, and pretty much everything. Don't you just wish you could... run away from it all?"

"A bit," she whispered, "But...where's your sense of adventure?"

"Are you serious?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Mhmmm."

He wrapped his arm around her. "You're too cute."

"Well." Misty winked. "I think you're still delusional."

Both time-travelers looked outward, just in time to see the sun begin to rise above the horizon. Ash Ketchum couldn't help but smile.

"You're right," grinned Ash, "And you're my dru-ACKK!"

Misty stuck out her tongue as she finished smacking him with the tiny pillow. "Stop with the one liners! They make you sound weird."

After he fought away the evil attacking pillow, Ash just smirked.

"Only if you kiss me."

* * *

**Omg. We are finally caught up!**

**We are getting closer to Blaine, Team Magma, and MistyII. Hurray!**

**I like writing Gym Battles.**

**First. I want to thank ShadictheHedgehog. **

**He is very patient. And he is a great Beta. Please check out his work if you ever get the time. **

**Shadic: I don't mind at all if any of you want to check out my works, but none of 'em are Pokémon (yet).**

**Like always. Reviews/feedback definitely helps. Length doesn't matter. I just like knowing if this story is epic fail or interesting to read. But overall I want to thank every person who reviewed.**

'**Thank You.' **

**P.S. – a million invisible points to the person who guesses correctly the reference that was used in this chapter. :)**

**Anyways. Stay Tuned for…**

**Chapter 28: How to Kidnap a Gym Leader **

**Shadic: Oi! You forgot to mention that you re-redid Chapter One!**

**^_^ -pushes Shadic down a waterfall- Ehehehehehe. He's too nice.**


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokemon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Rated: M for mature.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

_

* * *

_

Celadon City's Nurse Joy slept, snuggling under her warm blanket, and peacefully…dreaming…

* * *

-dreamscape-

"_In the name of good, affordable health care, I vow, to vanquish you!" declared Pretty Princess Joy, as she pointed her candy-cane shaped wand at her newest enemy: the brownish blobby blob._

_The swishing of the wind did not distract her as she dived off the cylinder tower. Pink glittering ribbons from her costume swirled as she spun with a downward spiral._

"_CHANSEY-SPARKLE-PINK-RAY-!" The tip of her wand clicked open, ejecting a metallic rattling gun. "-MACHINE GUN!"_

_Bullet holes suddenly filled the brown massive blob, before ripping it into a large messy mess. Gunk spewed everywhere but the heroin._

_The Pretty Pink warrior somersaulted forward, as she again fired at the ground. Stream of bullets ricocheting and chewing off concrete, snipping onto a gas line._

_Momentum caring herself forward, she instinctively crouched and rolled to safety, landing softly through an adjacent building's balcony._

_She pumped her fist in the air, as the decapitated monster in the background lit up in flames and burst with a loud explosion. _

"_Victory!" she posed. Winking at the imaginary camera-angle. _

"_Um. Excuse me?" _

_Just noticing that she'd landed in an occupied bedroom, Joy turned towards the bed. _

_One pre-pubescent girl was licking her boy-toy's neck. "Ohhhhh… Ashhhh….we have company." _

_Pretty Princess Joy watched helplessly as the girl stuck her hand into his trousers._

_

* * *

_

"**DAMN IT!" **screamed Nurse Elizabeth Joy, before she toppled off her bed. Her entire body feeling stiff and sore.

This was the sixteenth time, that night, she had that stupid dream!

She glared at her clock. Its mechanical, pinkish arms pointing at 5AM. Who'd have thought she'd grown to hate her limited edition Chansey-Nancy-Clock. Its wide, plastered smile. Mocking her misery.

Screaming out her lungs, she threw herself at the clock. Punching it, and _breaking _off its Chansey-shaped-head.

"GARGHH!" she screamed, her fist throbbing painfully.

_-Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.-_ "_Is everything alright?"_

Elizabeth froze at the unexpected voice. She slowly stared at her door.

"_I thought I heard screaming?" _

She'd almost trip over her own feet. "Nothing," coughed Nurse Joy. Her voice several octaves too high. "No-No screaming." She quickly slipped on her robe, hiding her pajamas, and opened the door.

Only to be greeted with a fist. Erika continued forward, her other fist slamming into Nurse Joy's stomach.

Nurse Joy reeled backwards, gasping for air. With a snap, vines wrapped around her face and limbs, squeezing her tightly.

Erika leaned forward, her darkened blue bangs in a cute bob. "_You will be," _she whispered.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

_

* * *

_

Erika, Celadon's Grass Gym Leader, stepped over the body, and walked out the doorway. She barely heard her partner's footsteps, as he stepped from the shadows. He had arrived last night.

His lab coat hung loosely from his frame. "Finished. Cameras and Alarm-systems are down."

"Only?" Erika smiled playfully, ticking off her list with her fingers. "Sleep Powder in the vents, blowing to every _other _room. Nurse Joy is taken care of. And I found the room-key." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "_Hurt Ketchum_."

His eyes glowed red briefly. He nodded, before cocking the barrel.

"For _revenge-"_ He lifted the shotgun, its head pointed at one helpless, headless Chansey-clock.

"-I would gladly kill, Ash Ketchum. " The Professor pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Another Chance: ARC II**

_Chapter 28: How to Kidnap a Gym Leader_

_

* * *

_

They held each other. With the morning sun, peaking from the horizon, sweeping over their silhouette.

She pulled him tighter. He let her. His body leaned onto hers, while his rapidly pounding heart was deafening. The ticking of the clock- pointing to _5:05AM -_ was the least relevant as Misty wouldn't relent.

Ash was first to break the kiss. Despite being just a kiss, he could feel his face turn red, his stupid hormones making something so simple feel so strange. He scratched his head awkwardly. "New record?"

He didn't expect Misty to grab onto his collar and suddenly break into tears. Pressed upon his shoulder, her loud sobs slowly became a small whimper.

"I missed you," she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Ash brushed her back, the shirt's fabric making small ripples. "Me too," he whispered, too soft for her to hear.

He gently tilted her backwards, so he could wipe her tears. "Everything will be alright."

Misty closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she yawned, snuggling closer.

Ash brushed her cheek "I love you."

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

Misty slept quietly, covered under a small pile of blankets.

He had just finished placing a pillow under her head, when he heard the gunshot. The piercing blast left a ringing in his ears.

His heart was racing. A thousand thoughts spinning and forming in his head.

"…where's my bike, dumb ass…" mumbled Misty. Then snored…loudly.

Ash Ketchum gave the her one last glance, before turning to the doorway. Pikachu, who was resting in the corner, had crawled by his side.

"Pika-Pika?"

He looked down, noticing the hat he'd bought the day before, being nudged forward by Pikachu's nose. An exact copy, red and white, with the slanted green mark clearly visible. His finger smoothly traced its rim. He gripped the end, and slipped the hat in place.

Another -_bang_- fired from the outside.

They were already out the door.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

The gunman cackled maniacally, swinging around like a drunkard, swaying the shotgun to-and-fro. A brilliant performance.

He took aim, then loudly blasted apart a large computer. It sparked several times, before lighting up in flames. "Bwahaha!" In triumph, he fired to the sky. The section of the roof collapsed as it was blown into chunks.

He could here his prey's footsteps, and predictably they'd screeched to a halt.

He looked towards Ash Ketchum, lifting his weapon for every camera to see.

"Professor Oak," choked Ash, identifying his newest enemy.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

**Professor Oak** smiled warmly, "I've been expecting you." He stepped forward.

"Stop where you are!" ordered Ash.

Professor Oak kept walking, his smile widening. "What's wrong Ash?" His voice was rising. "Why so confused!" With that last comment, he was running forward, his arms outstretched.

Ash lunged out of the way, dodging the speeding Professor Oak. "It's not him," Ash whispered, his mind wrapping around the puzzle. The Professor's quick burst of speed was physically impossible for his age. "But why is he-?" He noticed the blinking cameras.

Professor Oak's smile widened, before lunging forward again. Ash side-stepped.

The cameras were still on.

"You're trying to frame Professor Oak!" accused Ash. He quickly jumped into a roll, as soon as the fake-Professor Oak took aim with the shotgun.

"ARE YOU BLIND!" cackled Professor Oak, firing but missing Ash. "I AM PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK!" His blasts still failing to hit Ash, the boy almost spinning and blurring out of his firing range. "DIE!" He fired through a couch. "ASH!" The glass window shattered. "KETCHUM!" A recent poster advertising the upcoming Ash-Ketchum-Movie was blown to smithereens.

"Why-**BANG!- **can't I- **BANG!**- hit YOU!"

His target slowed to a stop. "Because-"

Professor Oak pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"-I'm Ash Ketchum."

Before the Professor could react, Ash was already next to him. Ash kneed the gunman hard in the groin.

"Now to get rid of that mask," spat Ash. He gripped the man's face and pulled hard. Only to later realize…it was not coming off.

Ash gasped in horror. "It can't be."

Professor Oak chuckled darkly, immediately releasing his first Pokemon. His Charizard gave a deafening roar. "Burn him," he commanded.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

Misty was still snoring. Ash's Squirtle, Misty II, asleep on top of her face.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

Immediately, Pikachu slammed head first into Charizard throwing the Pokemon into the wall. Then easily dodging the Flamethrower.

"Pikachu, hurry! Before the Pokemon Center catches on fire!" yelled Ash.

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" Charizard roared in agony, as hundreds of volts of electricity enveloped his entire body. Suddenly a yellow blur appeared, followed with a glint of silver, before an iron tail snapped Charizard backwards. It crashed bac kwards, breaking down the wall behind it, and revealing Nurse Joy.

"_MMMMMFFFFFF!" _a gag muffling her voice. Nurse Joy tried wriggling away from her collapsed bedroom wall which was destroyed by the largest Charizard she'd ever seen. "_HLLLLLPPPP MWWWWW," _she struggled to loosen the ropes tied around her mouth and body.

Ash sprinted towards Nurse Joy, pulling her out of the way. Both of them barely missed the Charizard's thick tail as it struck the floor. A cobweb of cracks spreading outward, as the Pokemon Center began to shake. He carried her across the room, avoiding and leaping over the deepening cracks.

Ash quickly pulled the gag from Nurse Joy's mouth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" she screamed. Ash had no time to explain, as Charizard was thrown across the room, as Pikachu's Bodyslam charged with Agility made contact. Ash threw himself on the struggling nurse, moving themselves away from the trajectory.

Charizard broke through the glass wall and into the street behind them, falling and smashing into with a parked car. The car's alarm blared loudly, with Charizard laying unconscious.

"MY POKEMON CENTER!" cried out Nurse Joy, tears welling in her eyes.

Ash stepped around the kneeling Nurse Joy, and ran after Professor Oak. Pikachu quickly stepped by his side, as the chase began.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooOO_

They had caught up to the Professor in a dead-end alleyway several blocks away from the Pokemon Center.

"It is over," finalized Ash. He turned his cap backwards, feeling a strange sensation of betrayal at Professor Oak's actions. "Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"

The electricity tore threw the concrete, before colliding into Professor Oak. His body lit up with a brilliant gold. But if the professor felt any pain, he did not show it. The electricity just burnt away the white cloth, revealing a rubber suit with a rectangular mechanical middle.

Then there was a loud crack. The machine cracked in half, sputtering smoke and sparks. Ash stared gob smacked as the Professor Oak's disguise began to melt and change.

Like clay, the skin slowly shifted, the wrinkles disappeared, and his face tightened. Even the gray hairs started to darken. The image in front of him shook, before collapsing and revealing another person altogether.

Thin and lanky, a _**different**_ Professor now stood in his place.

The Professor noticed his machine's failure, and began to frown. And just as suddenly, he pulled out a tiny egg from within his lab coat and crushed it with his hand.

Pikachu's electricity sparked out, before she fell over unconcious. Ash looked away from the man's red-colored eyes, and ran to Pikachu.

"You are very annoying Ash Ketchum," drawled **Professor Elm**, staring with blank expression. "Till next time."

He smashed another egg and a blinding bright light washed over the alleyway. Soon after he could see, Professor Elm was gone.

Ash stood to his feet, cradling Pikachu in his arms.

"Professor Elm," he muttered to himself. It was difficult to compare the kind, clumsy professor to the enemy he'd just faced. "What happened to you?"

He walked towards the broken eggshells on the concrete. He recognized their strange color, a special breed only found in Johto.

"THE CAMERAS!" remembered Ash. He needed to clear Professor Oak's name. He ran down the street and off to the Pokemon Center, with Pikachu bouncing in his arms.

* * *

_OOoooooOoooooO_

The door slid open, and Erika walked inside. She frowned, noticing the girl and Squirtle sleeping in the bed.

Nevertheless, Erika quietly looked for the girl's sack. She needed to find that crystal cu-…She paused, noticing the small bag peaking from under the bed sheets.

Erika leaned over the bed, and slowly untangled the bag from underneath the covers. She quickly scanned its contents, and found the crystal cube her Master desired.

"Ash?" mumbled Misty, her eyes still closed, and hand outstretched "I want to snuggle."

Erika eyes widened as Misty's left hand inadvertently squeezed her chest.

-squish-squish.-

Misty peeked, noticing Erika's blushed face. "AHHHHH!" Misty shrieked, before slamming her right fist into Erika's jaw. "MISTY-PUNCH!"

Erika flew backwards, head tilted, before slamming into the floor.

She rushed out of bed, confused at why the resident Gym Leader sneaked into people's rooms. She paused after noticing her crystal cube laying on the floor. Misty reached for her bag, noticing that Erika's necklace was glowing a sickly red.

Misty pulled out some rope from her pack.

She went to work, her hands lazily guiding and tying the rope. She resisted the small smile, tugging at her lips. Just like riding a bike.

* * *

In Johto

May sat frozen on the couch, as she looked adoringly onto the television screen. The preview for the new Ash Ketchum movie was playing…

* * *

_Channel 150- Ashton Ketchum: The True Story-_

_"Ashton, PLEASE. I totally love you!"_

_The man in the red and white hat looked over yonder Like a statue, that stared into nothing. As they stood in that quiet meadow, sunlight pierced the overhead clouds and lighting Ashton's stern chiseled face. His skin gave off a light glow._

_"No." His naturally wavy hair was revealed as a sudden breeze pulled away his signature cap._

_The woman gasped at his beauty. While also gently squeezing her large bosom upwards._

_"But you could, like, die!" cried out Mist._

_She latched onto her man, breathing heavily onto his neck._

_"No," said Ashton, again. Another breeze blew by, but this time his tanned skin and muscular abs were shown as the gust ripped apart his badly torn up shirt._

_"PLEASE!" She rubbed against him some more. "D-don't fight Team Rocket."_

_"No," said he. This time he was gazing into her eyes. Into her soul._

_Mist almost swooned, as if bitten. "You're not going to fight?"_

_"No," said Ashton Ketchum, his voice now soft as the wind. "I must go. To protect you."_

_

* * *

_May couldn't stop watching the TV.

A strange warm feeling tingled in her body as TV actor Ashton Ketchum began to lightly kiss the mysterious female lover, Mist.

The high-definition projected image was clear enough to show Ashton's skin sparkle in the light. And the sound was so crisp, she could easily make out Mist's tiny -eep- as he carried her with his muscular arms and ran through the meadow.

"Dad," mumbled May, her attention never leaving the screen. "How did…you afford this, again?"

"Promotion," he answered. May didn't question further, as Mist began to squeeze Ashton in the most memorable of ways.

She almost jumped off her seat as a drooling, hideous Team Rocket agent popped on screen, and challenged Ashton to a life and death battle.

Mist was squeezed tighter in Ashton's strong well-sculpted arms.

"OH C'MON!" screamed Max. (aka: her annoying little bro) "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL WATCHING THAT, MAY! IT'S BURNING MY EYES!"

"Max. Shush." she whispered, her eyes never leaving the screen. "You…made me…watch th-AH! ASHTON, LOOK OUT!"

"That was BEFORE I realized a SUPPOSED documentary about Ash Ketchum would be this…THIS GIRLY GARBAGE!"

May had already stopped paying attention to the outside world; her hands were now pressed against her chest. She gave a long sigh.

"ARGH!" yelled Max, before stomping away. "MOM! Make May stop acting weird!"

"Be quiet, dear." His mother had been sneaking looks towards the show. "I wonder if I should buy the book."

…

…

…

Somewhere, running through Celadon City, was the real Ash Ketchum unaware…

… of the thousands of girls saying his name…

… And maybe one other guy…

Gary Oak dropped his glass of milk, gaping at the TV screen. "DAMN YOU, ASH KETCHU-GAH!"

Daisy smacked him on the head, for waking her up.

* * *

**There…I sorta revised it…a lil' **

**-blinks-**

**Ohhh… Hello!**

**I'm really sorry about the horrendously long update. -sigh- This was a tough chapter to write, mainly because I had to re-write it so many times. **

**-shrugs- **

**Shadic: Of course, that doesn't mean that this chapter isn't any less complicated, what with the mind-controlled Prof. and Erica.**

**-places a blanket on top of Shadic-**

**Ehehehehe-Well anyways… Thank You everyone! Thanks for sticking this long with the story. **

**-gives out Chansey-clocks- **

**-looks at wriggling blanket- And ShadictheHedgehog. You are the best beta ever! You've done an amazing job (like always) and I'm sooo glad you're able to handle my crazy schedule. Shadic. If only I could type "Thank you" a hundred more times. Thanks a million.**

**-throws blanket off-**

**Shadic: Well, using Copy-Paste makes it easy to type something out a hundred times. I wouldn't recommend it, though, because it would inflate the word count and give a bad impression.**

…

…

…

**Anyways… -cough-**

**WOOHOO! We are FINALLY going to Cinnabar Island! The fun begins! Let's squeeze out the inevitable Gym Leader battle while exploring the volcanic scenery. **

**Shadic: ...The volcano's not gonna blow, is it?**

…

…

–**runs away- **

…

**Shadic: Anyways. Stay tuned for… **

**Chapter 29: Memories and Volcanoes!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_Rated: M for mature._

_**oOoOoOoOo**  
_

Misty squirmed, fidgeting with her new school uniform. The tight fabric squeezed her bottom, and the leggings stuck to her legs like glue. "I hate this dress."

She pouted. "Can we burn it?" Of course she already knew the answer, having heard it the 212th time that day. "Freeze it?" But that wouldn't stop her. "Shred it?"

"No," grunted the lurching man beside her. "No." His voice was rough, just as his unruly beard. "No." He rubbed his knuckle to his face, scrubbing the shadows underneath his eyes. "Now can you just shut up?" He peaked over his shoulder, noting the girl's sour grimace. "Please."

The sound of the school bell scared off a flock of Pidgey that were resting on the sand. Their ruffled squawks faded as they flew away. The school bell was struck again. The other children were now scuffled or walked towards the elementary school's golden gates, parents leading them by the hand. Misty waited for several moments, but her adoptive father seemed to be ignoring her. His strong jaw, turned towards the sea.

The seven-year-old hefted her school bag, and hopped off the park bench.

"Don't move!"

Misty stopped. She turned, only to be engulfed by a pair of strong arms. She hesitated for just a second, before squeezing back. She was only tall enough to hug his leg.

She looked up, gazing at him.

"Love you, too!" She screamed, before punching him hard in the gut, causing him to bend slightly forward. With his head lowered, she gave him a light peck on the cheek, and ran as fast as she could.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-**Present-**

Misty clenched her fist. Team Magma had taken away her father. She glared at her tied up captive. And now she had one of their newest, albeit brainwashed, recruits. She tried not to let her anger tear her apart, as the memory of her firs-

Thick vines slammed into her back, causing her to fall onto Erika and splinter apart the chair beneath them. Another vine whipped forward, lashing into Misty's arm, and dislocating it.

"Gooodd jobbb, Tangelaa…" cooed Erika, her lips widening as she slipped from the loosened ropes. "Now snap her, like a twig."

The grassy tentacle fired. And it snapped, loud, when Misty rolled sideways, her left hand snatching, and then ripping out the Pokemon's tentacle from its socket. Green blood squirted from the Tangela, as it shrieked from the horrendous pain.

Misty shot forward, her backpack smoothly kicked up and sliding itself onto her good shoulder. Fluid as water, she glided past the debris and head-butted the Grass-Gym leader, slamming her a good several feet backwards. "Only a dumbass couldn't figure out you were possessed, Erika." She kneed Erika in the stomach. "But I'm too pissed off- TO CARE!" She spun into a kick, her foot smashing into Erika's ribcage, and shattering the red amulet around her neck.

Tangela's other tentacles were now a green blur, like a spinning turbine. Green vines shredded and crashed sporadically, the Pokemon's rampage spurned from the body convulsing with shock.

"Wh-what's happening," whimpered Erika. "W-wait… Tangela? TA-TANGEL-"

Misty tackled Erika, through a hole in the wall. Both fell into the hallway, just as several vines seemingly reached out for them.

"**SQUIR-SQUIR-SQUIRTLE!**"

The tiny Squirtle was propelled backwards, as a giant wave of ice fired from her mouth. The entire room, and its sole grass inhabitant, was frozen to an icicle.

Misty bit her lip, as she caught the airborne Squirtle.

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, as she glanced at the winter wonderland facing her. Squirtle was breathing heavily, pressed to Misty's 12-year-old chest.

"R-REALLY!" She would have raised both arms in frustration, if she could. "HOW DID ASH TEACH YOU BLIZZARD!"

Misty II, gave her a smug, albeit tired, grin.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" At that moment, Erika rammed her body into Misty's dislocated shoulder. "YOU KILLED MY TANGELA!" She lunged at Misty.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The waiting area was filled with standing reporters, all trying to report on the fairly recent "**Professor Oak Assault**," with his steroid-induced Charizard. Several reporters were interviewing an ecstatic Nurse Joy, while another batch was trying to acquire the video footage of the Professor's insane rampage.

The loud excitement had started to die down, until two girls crashed through the swinging doorway, landing into the main hall.

Misty was pushed to the ground, accidently ripping off Erika's blouse.

The half-naked Gym Leader shrieked.

**Another Chance: ARC II**

**Chapter 29: Memories and Volcanoes**

Ash felt empty. As if his insides were hollow, and the world around him felt muted. But he kept walking forward, an unconscious Pikachu in his thin arms; his chin pointing forward.

He did not know how long, but eventually, he ended up back in the Pokemon Center. The pounding of hammers, shook him from his reverie. He glanced sideways; workers were already patching the cement walls. The restrained Charizard snorted a sliver of fire.

"Be quiet you!" barked Officer Jenny, before several more Jenny's hauled the monstrous Pokemon away.

Ash pressed forward, pushing through the trawl of blue uniforms. Jennys filled the waiting room. _'If Brock was here._' He winced.

He brushed one Growlithe. His right hand, carefully pressing the upper ridge, then nimbly slipped around the faint scar-lines. The Pokemon mewled in contentment.

"The last kid who touched him lost a finger," interrupted Officer Jenny. She studied him, her face expressionless. "You are Ash Ketchum."

Ash repositioned himself, so he could cradle Pikachu with both arms. "Officer, I know about the break-in. The cameras-"

"-recorded the whole thing, Ketchum. You, again, did an impressive job. Several officers are already headed to Pallet Town."

At that moment, Erika shrieked. "THE CAMERAS! GET THE CAMERAS OFF ME!"

The energy that followed was explosive. Police immediately went into action, trying to restrain the tidal wave of media. Even more officers sprinted towards the two girls.

Ash couldn't remember how, but he was first to reach the pair. He could blearily remember screaming something, before a sudden blinding flash enveloped the room.

He could feel Misty's hot breath on his neck. "_Abra. Cinnabar."_

Then, all three, vanished.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**-4 Days Later-**

It had been days since the accident, and Ash still hadn't woken up. Misty watched unblinkingly at his body. Her hand wavered, as she weakly stood up and pulled the thin blanket over his shoulders.

The crackle of the campfire sounded faint, as she turned to her Pokemon. Abra was shivering near a pile of rocks, its body beaten and bruised. "Again." Abra disappeared in a flash, reappearing on the opposite side of her, having successfully teleported several glasses of water.

Misty kept her gaze. "Again."

Abra redid the action, this time reappearing on top of a nearby log. All three cups of water unharmed. "Again." Another flash, and Abra reappeared next to her. One cup of water was safely teleported, but the other two fell from the sky and shattered upon impact.

Misty backhanded her Pokemon, causing Abra to scream.

"THAT!" She fumed. Her form slipped past Ash's unconscious body, before snatching the squirming Abra. "-is unacceptable." She slipped out her knife, gently tracing Abra's face, barely nipping at its new scar. "Never fail."

She casually walked back to her Ash, and gently brushed his hair. "_Never fail…"_

Pikachu kept quiet, pretending to still be asleep.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**-elsewhere-**

The days were a blur. On that first day, she remembered waking alone, almost naked, and her clothes ripped.

Now, she couldn't feel her legs. And like all the other days, the injuries just felt worse. It pained her to tilt her neck upwards, just to look through the hole in the ceilings, and look at the stars. Mesmerizing..

She chewed weakly, swallowing the small purple grapes, her recent companion shared with her. The Pokemon stumbled by her one night, and wouldn't leave despite her protests. Nestled by her side, was a puff ball of red fur. Suddenly the small red fox stood up, and begun to growl, looking forward down the dark hallway.

"Muuuuuuk," came a guttural groan. Something down the hall was sliding towards her. "Muuuuuuuuuu-"

"VUL-VULPIX!" thick flames spewed forward. She watched as ember flames glowed brightly, illuminating the large purple figure, oozing closer.

The fires eventually died down, the exhausted Vulpix falling unconscious.

The quiet was short lived as a furious groan, got louder. Its charred body slid toward her, with starving eyes. The floor beneath it sizzled, as it left a trail of acid. The thick smell of putrid sewage filled her lungs, as it got closer.

"Pl-please," she cried out. "Le-leave us alone!"

Suddenly, a golden beam of light slammed the Pokemon backwards. She tried her best to look behind her, despite the pulsating strain on her neck and back.

There was a young 12-year-old girl. Her body strapped in a pink uniform, with a white apron. A nurse's cap placed on her orange hair.

"One last chance." ordered the girl. "Leave. Now."

The Muk, gurgled in anger, before continuing forward. She watched puzzled, as the girl seemed to look sad. "Chansey, do it."

In that instant, the Muk's body blew apart. Chunks flying everywhere, as purple energy formed a protective barrier around themselves, blocking the acid.

In no time, her heroin was kneeled by her side, with a peculiar looking Chansey. "We have around 10 minutes, before it reforms. I can't believe I'd find someone-" The girl froze, staring at her, as if she saw a ghost. The girl then returned to studying her injuries, such as the stained makeshift bandage wrapped around her bleeding forehead.

"It's me Misty," the girl eventually whispered. Chansey was already patching minor injuries. "We need to get you to a hospital right now, Erika." Misty shook her head. "This world makes no sense. I can't believe you're here. At Cinnabar Island of all places, Erika."

"Erika?" repeated Misty.

She looked weakly to Misty, then down at the brave Fire-Pokémon, nestled in her arms. "Erika." She paused, testing how it sounded. "Is that my name?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Ehehe. Sorry for the wretchedly long update. I'm awful… T_T **

**But I do want to thank every single reviewer… Each one seriously kept me writing another sentence. I read every one. I promise that this story will not die. But I can't promise fast updates. I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to kick out the next chapter, when I can.**

**-gives out PikachuCookies-**

**Anyways stay tuned for - Chapter 30: Fighting with Fire**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

_Rated: M for mature._

* * *

**_-Five Days Later-_**

Misty Waterflower's eyes narrowed, before simply slapping the kid across the face. "Listen." Her deceptively thin, pale arm lurched forward grabbing the trainer by the collar. Her clear blue eyes seemingly stared into his soul. "You better take _good _care of your Pokémon." The boy gulped. "Or I'll be revoking your trainer's license." Misty's smile grew. "We will be watching you..."

She dropped the boy, causing him to scamper to his feet, and bolt out of the Pokémon Center.

Misty grinned. "Thank you, come again." She patted her nursing uniform, pressing away any unsightly wrinkles. Then with some effort, gave an innocent smile as she waited behind the counter.

"That's the fifth kid," groaned her most recent employer. Nurse Alicia Joy gave a surprisingly harsh elbow nudge, hoping to convey her irritation. "No threatening the _customers_."

Misty was surprised at her own bravery. "But really? Rule #21, Service with a smile-Bleh!" She looked down at her own apron, and frilly pink nursing outfit. "I'm just tired of bratty kids not being responsible enough to care for their Pokémon and their friends-"

"And you've succeeded in frightening five children." Nurse Joy's rubbed her forehead. "Now get a brush and scrub those toilets. You're on toilet-duty."

* * *

Nurse Joy watched as the girl begrudgingly left, turning a corner and out of sight. Unable to hold her breath, Alicia Joy collapsed to the floor laughing her heart's content. She couldn't keep in her giggles; she was having so much **fun**.

The electronic doorbell rang, as _two_ new customers arrived.

"Welcome to Cinnabar Island. How may I-" She froze.

Nurse Joy blinked twice, before giving a wide toothy smile. She failed to reign in her excitement, making a high squealing noise that notably frightening the pair. Her smile grew wider. _The fun has been doubled._

**Another Chance - Arc II**

**Chapter 30: Fighting with Fire**

**..**

...

...

After cleaning the toilets, Misty stumbled back to her assigned bedroom, her nursing cap messily tipped to its side.

"Nurse Misty!" squealed her bedroom resident, jumping onto her and hugging her tightly. Misty winced at the heavy teenager. "I missed youuu!"

Misty returned Erika's hug, before carefully dropping the girl on her bed. Erika laughed as she bounced on the plush mattress. It had been several days, since Erika's recent injuries had healed enough for her to be this mobile.

"Ohhhh! Ohhh! Nurse Misty!" the teenager hopped up and down excitedly, dragging her tired friend to the other side of the room. "I taught my friend a new trick!" A small Vulpix crawled out from inside her pillow-case; she stretched her forelegs and yawned lightly.

Misty watched the girl cheering the Fire-Pokemon. She'd initially been worried about Erika's drastic change in demeanor, but Nurse Joy concluded it was more-so a coping mechanism from the prior traumatic events. If her Blissey hadn't led her to the Island's abandoned building…

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Erika, she took a deep breath, before giving a firm nod. "Let's do this Vulpy." The Pokémon nodded seriously, before taking a deep breath.

Misty watched quietly, as a thin sliver of flames was released. Gracefully, Erika twirled her body, as the glowing embers flowed behind. The trail of fire eventually circled around her, reminiscent of a spiral. Misty stood watching in awe and fear, as Erika was eventually wrapped inside Vulpix's Fire Spin. Then after few more moments, the fire vanished, leaving a soft haze of smoke.

"Vu-vu-vulp!"

Erika's face brightened, tears of joy barely composed. Quietly she closed her eyes, and contentedly hugged the plushy fur ball. The Vulpix nuzzled into her chest, rustling the hospital gown. "O-oh!" she blushed, having momentarily forgotten her audience, "Nurse Misty!" She happily skipped over. "What did you think?! Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Misty was clapping lightly, impressed and tad horrified. "YAY! You liked it!" The entire stunt relied on trust. But still, one mistake could've burnt down the building or the recovering trainer.

"-then I was like REALLYREALLYREALLY!? And Alicia was like YEAHYEAHYEAH, then OHMYGOSH I was so surprised and—"

Misty again tuned out the excitable girl, her mind drifted to Ashley. After taking her to Officer Jenny, she'd resumed her nursing internship/promise with the nearest Nurse Joy. Erika was now waving her arms, making loud 'wooshing' noises.

"-SOTHENIDECIDED!" Erika's cheeks puffed, as she took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a Fire-Pokemon Gym Leader!" she cheered.

Misty reeled backwards, catching herself from falling. At first, she thought it was from Erika's declaration, but then the ground shook again causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

Her bedroom door was slammed open. "MISTY! ERIKA!" screamed Nurse Joy, "We need to get out right NOW!"

The adjacent wall suddenly shattered, blasting wooden beams and plaster. Misty quickly pulled Erika to her feet and they ran. As she pushed her forward, Misty couldn't help but glance backwards, immediately noting the humongous Gyrados that flattened half her room. And on top of the Gyrados's head, were Ash Ketchum and the **other **Misty, busy arguing with each other.

* * *

Nurse Joy pulled them out the room, just as a swarm of Officer Jenny's stormed by.

"Nu-nurse Misty," shivered Erika, "I-I'm scared." The usual confident Grass-Gym leader was sobbing into her intern's shoulder. She hugged tighter as the floor rumbled loudly. The ceiling now adorned a web of cracks.

Her apprentice seemed mesmerized by her twin's actions, which was screaming loudly atop the water serpent.

"Misty," Alicia Joy whispered, startling the girl from her thoughts. "Erika needs you right now. And if we don't leave, the building will collapse."

Misty recoiled in horror. "The Pokémon!"

"They're being evacuated as we speak," she interrupted. She carefully brushed her apprentice's nursing cap. "But we need to go now."

Misty nodded, before nudging her companion. "Erika, stay close to me alright," she gave her bravest smile. "I'll keep you safe."

Eventually the trio had pushed through the waves of Officer Jenny's. Who'd have thought there were so many… "Alicia," she wondered. "Are there more Joys or Jenny's in Kanto?" They made their way out the back exit.

The tension lightened as she laughed lightly. "You're not the first to ask," she smirked. "But seeing that we twins should stick together, the answer is-"

"NO!" screamed Erika, as an Officer Jenny grabbed the girl. "You can't take me away, from my best-est-est friend ever, ever, ever, ever!"

"Ahem!" interrupted Nurse Joy, recognizing the officer. "What are you doing, Helga!"

The officer recoiled. "Don't say that name," Officer Helga Jenny hissed. "And for your information, this girl was kidnapped from Celadon, so I'm detaining her."

Misty's mouth dropped, just remembering that tidbit of information. She'd almost forgotten about the kidnap-incident after the SS Anne incident…

"Well back off!" yelled Nurse Joy. "She's still my patient and my jurisdiction!" Alicia marched towards the officer. "Separating her from my intern will only aggravate Erika's injures. She's still suffering from extreme mental trauma, and you're only making it worse!" Nurse Joy gripped Jenny's collar, glaring fervently. "So back off, missy. And have a nice day," then shoved Helga to the ground.

Several Jenny's pulled the downed officer, whispering to each other.

"What happened to Rule #21?"

Nurse Joy snorted. "Bah. It's a stupid rule. Several Joys, including myself, are constantly trying to change that dumb ass rulebook."

Misty just stared dumbly, as Erika squeezed her torso.

Alicia patted the girl on the head. "We nurses have ta' stick together," she winked. "Welcome to the family. "

* * *

***20 minutes previously***

Ash Ketchum watched half-idly, while Nurse Joy stared into space. Her smile grew larger. It was scary and…familiar. Eerily reminiscent of Brock, when he'd foam at the sides as Joys and/or Jenny's entered a room.

"Pi-pi…"

He frowned, watching Pikachu's ears twitch. For some reason… she'd been reacting to Misty strangely, ever since he'd woken up. Misty had explained how Abra had accidentally teleported themselves in the sky, causing all of them to crash into the rocky island. Erika was missing, and despite Misty's protest, he wanted to check with the nearest Pokémon Center for any information.

Misty was still leering at him, with that angry look. Her ponytail was undone, and her body (also his own) were sweaty from the tropical weather.

"Forget her," repeated the irritated girl. "We have to leave now," Misty was now eyeing her surroundings, as if something would explode any minutes. Eventually, she settled on watching Pikachu.

Ash frowned. Something felt off…

Nurse Joy seemed to snap awake. "Oh! Sorry about that. How may I help yo-"

"**Ash Ketchum and companion," **came a sudden voice. A tall elderly man stood behind them. "The living** riddle.**" He was tall and a tad bony, as a pale finger brushed his bangs. The head-piece tilted a tad to the side, just like a wig.

"**Smart** choice," he nodded. "News travels slow to **Cinnabar**. But-" he snapped his fingers. "-Gym Leaders tend to be more informed."

Officer Jenny's swarmed the building. Blue-haired officers had surrounded them, running through back entrances and hospital corridors. They were surrounded.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Nurse Joy seemed to share their confusion.

"Leave now, Alicia." The commanding Officer Jenny barked. "For the next hour, this Center is under Jenny-family jurisdiction."

"Why-I've-never!" growled Nurse Joy.

The lanky, man put away his sunglasses. "You've most positively **know** who I am." Jenny's were releasing Growlithes and Arcanines around them. "Blaine is the **name**." The man released his Magmar. "And I have a question. Can you handle the **heat**?"

Ash rubbed his head. What was going on? "I think you have made a mistak-"

Misty took his Pokeball and activated it, releasing a two-story Gyrados in the Pokémon Center. Ash watched in horror, as the Pokémon swung its tail and shattered the furniture.

Officers scattered, while Flamethrowers were fired Gyrados. The water-serpent flailed wildly, enraged at the attacks. "NO!" Ash yelled, "Gyrados STOP!" But the noise in the hall was too loud, and his words were drowned out from the waves of Officers yelling orders.

Gyrados had lowered enough for Misty to pull themselves on top. Then with a might swing they crashed through several more walls, breaking supporting beams. His Pokémon was now thrashing from the chaos, lost in its Rage.

"Misty. Hand me the Pokeball." Pikachu was now glaring defiantly at her, yelling and pointing at her. "Pikachu, wh-what are you saying?"

Misty growled, elbowing Pikachu in the face. "We've already wasted enough time!" her voice was hoarse. "We can explain everything later! If the cops know our location, Team Magma would also! We need to act now, and rescue my step-father."

Ash watched helplessly as more walls tumbled. The Pokémon Center was going to collapse, if this tirade kept going. How many Pokémon and innocent bystanders would be injured? "Misty. This is wrong."

Before she could respond, Ash tackled Misty off the serpent, causing them to both fall into the ground. Squirtle had snuck around, and with her water gun fired the Pokeball out of Misty's grip, and into the air.

Ash snatched the ball, just as Pikachu fired an electric bolt into Gyrados, paralyzing the Pokémon for a moment. It was long enough, for Ash to activate his Pokeball, recapturing Gyrados. He was spared one last look from Misty. She watched him, failing to speak. Then there was a bright light. It signaled the sudden teleport, as she left him.

"_Hands in the air!"_

"_No sudden movements!"_

"_Ketchum, don't move!"_

Ash followed the officers, accompanied by Blaine, and peacefully walked out of the Pokemon Center. He stretched out his arms, letting them secure the metal handcuffs.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for the support. *gives everyone free wigs***

**But yeah… FINALLY! Sheesh.**

**Stay tuned for -** **Chapter 31: Clean Underwear and Moms**


End file.
